


A Demon Misplaced

by Rifat



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harems, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifat/pseuds/Rifat
Summary: "Suffering builds character," Jiraiya once told him during one of their conversations. Naruto never thought he would find himself at the end of that statement one day. Still fresh with the scars of his past, Naruto Uzumaki intended to stay alone –until they came barging into his life.





	1. Leper messiah

**Author's Note:**

> I originally co-wrote this with someone else on FF.net, after the other author called it quits I took up the entire thing. There will be some (read: a lot) of OOC moments and for a good reason too. I'll reveal those in the upcoming chapters and constructive criticism, as always, is appreciated.

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

"Uzumaki!"

Blue eyes opened reluctantly. He stared at the screamer. Shido was his name, the man hated him. Another one among the many who shared the sentiment.

"Sorry, sensei," he said. The words were impassive and uncaring, something he wanted everyone to know.

"Be sorry when you become a hobo," Shido snarled at him. The teacher pushed his glasses back as he continued the charade. "This is the third time you fell asleep this week. Disrupting the class with your blatant show of delinquency. Sleep when you're at home!"

"I worked late last night," the blond replied, his unkempt hair flickering as he ran his hand through them. He wasn't going to apologize a second time.

He didn't say anything further. There was no need to. They didn't care about him, nor did anyone else. Well, a few did but they were unique cases.

No guardian, no parents, no relatives. It was funny to him. This whole situation.

Naruto Uzumaki mused in his mind, laughing at his fate. The man who flipped off destiny on every turn –finally admitted defeat in its face. He could tell how his friends and family would react to him acting in this manner.

His parents would probably frown at him. While his father would take a more meticulous approach, his mother would rip him a new one. Jiraiya and Tsunade would've done something, anything, to break him out of that state. His friends too.

But they weren't around. None of them were.

He was alone.

The blond understood what Sasuke meant that day. He knew why the Avenger sought solace in such a dangerous manner.

Losing the people that meant the world to you was harsh. A part of you went with them and now that Naruto wasn't with them any longer, self-loathing and isolation became tempting drugs.

It was better this way.

Naruto was a far cry from the person he used to be.

Despite all that, he missed them.

All of them.

Sighing, he reluctantly grabbed his pen and started jotting down notes. He didn't need to think about them right now.

He didn't want to hear Shido's obnoxious voice sneering at him, berating him and so many other words that he chose to ignore. It irked him at the moment. The hushed whispers and gossips regarding him didn't help his case either.

It only annoyed him further.

 _'Just a bit more,'_  he thought.  _'Then I can go home.'_

If he didn't fall asleep a second time. Then again, lunchtime was up ahead. The school cafeteria was a place that he looked forward to visiting. That was something worth looking forward to.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

"So," a beautiful redhead said. "What have you picked up, Koneko?"

"Pervert smells like a dragon, Buchou," a bland, monotonous reply came from a petite, fifteen year-old girl. Far too small and lithe for her age.

"It seems our hunch was right," the redhead said. Hope swelled in her. "And what of the Fallen? Is she still  _dating_  him?"

"Yes," Koneko replied. "He goes out with her nearly every day." The girl's answer was short, crisp and blunt. Just as usual. The deadpan tone however was something the redhead tried to change, and failed, every time.

"And you managed to put a flyer on him?" she asked and saw the petite girl nodding as she ate pastry, whatever was left of it. "Good. That'll be all, Koneko. Make sure to be here tomorrow."

"Orientation day?"

"Yup." The redhead said and went back to observing the papers on her desk. She heard footfalls drifting away from her and a routinely 'Goodbye, Buchou' from the girl. Naturally, she waved back with a smile on her face.

Rias Gremory was nothing if not determined.

She was her own person. A High Class Devil. A young woman who wanted to control her own fate. A proud otaku, even if she liked to hide that little fact. An aspiring King who sought to move up in the Young Devils rankings in the Rating Games. As such, she would not let such an attempt slip away from her. For more reasons than one.

Based on what she learned Issei Hyodou, sixteen, socially awkward, and wildly unpopular was a simple man.

He saw boobs, he liked them. One dimensional, a pervert and above all, a person she could persuade with minimum effort.

Having observed how the breast loving boy rarely received any form of affection from the opposite sex, she wasn't surprised when a Fallen Angel – a voluptuous female one at that – asked to be his 'girlfriend' and he, happily, accepted.

At the very least he could've suspected how a beautiful woman came out of the blue to be his significant other. He was naïve, in a cute way.

This also gave conformity to what the Fallen was planning. Which would probably take place tonight. Issei Hyodou was going to die tonight. Of that there was no doubt.

Yes, he would be useful.

Rias wasn't cruel.

No, she was a Gremory and when he did die tonight, she would make sure to bring him back to life. She would treat him like a friend, instead of a servant just like all the other members of her Peerage. Right now, however, she needed to manipulate the boy. For his power.

To break free from the shackle known as Riser Phenex.

Under no circumstances would she marry that arrogant, sexist, whoring, misogynistic pig.

But first the paperwork in front of her would need to be carefully processed. Perhaps her brother pretended to be a childish man because of the madness that such large, menacing stacks of processed wood pulp brought.

With a reluctant sigh of misery and annoyance, she began.

_'Being a King is hard.'_

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

She saw him every day. Well, each day he came to school that is.

Or, when she would have some free time and observe what the boy did every now and then. Nothing unusual.

He was a normal person, the average human being. About as intriguing as the rest of the world's population, where nameless people with generic faces would bite the dust eventually and be forgotten to time.

However, he was more interesting than he wanted let on. Always looking bored, or pulling off a performance that convinced the world in regards to his state of mind. She had her eyes on him ever since he joined two years ago. With each passing day, he slowly started to invade her mind, her thoughts, her dreams.

He was always there.

As for his social life, it was more or less the everyday routine with him.

Barely talked to anyone, avoided people when they tried to speak at length with him –even when they accidentally spoke to him. He always had excuses ready. His garden. His shop. His various pets which included a fox, a raccoon, a cat, a turtle, a monkey a beetle. Or the general indifference where he shrugged off condescending words -mere specks of dust on his clothes.

Above all, he was determined to not mingle with people. To stay away from them.

The bell rang and the daily drama took place. Actors played their roles like clockwork. Teachers reminding students of how important lessons were and leaving with scowls at their disregard. The students cheerily getting up from their seats, smiling and loquaciously moving out of the room.

All of them. Except him. He was asleep again.

She had to wake him up. She was class representative after all, and she wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Slowly leaving her desk, she walked with a normal if not regal pace.

The black haired girl was glad there were no worshippers around at the moment. While she enjoyed the adulation and the praises to a certain extent, everyone had their limits. After a while, their words began to mean less and less, from the first year too.

Nothing mildly interested her, except her friend's freedom which she was still striving for.

Until he appeared in her life.

Naruto Uzumaki. The delinquent as everyone saw him. 'The Hobo' as Shido called him. The future dropout as the students labeled him.

But to her…he was so much more.

"Uzumaki-san," she chirped. Her voice, honey. Her smile, a gift for men. "Class ended. You don't want to be left behind now, do you?"

She reached out her hand to wake him, gently, but stopped when she heard the reluctant groan. He got up drearily like a zombie from his grave. The blond rubbed his forehead and stretched his neck. A yawn escaped his lips as he leaned back into the chair.

Finally, she saw it. She saw them.

Those lifeless blue eyes - dark and dull and empty. The pain hidden so carefully beneath those darkened pupils.

It made her shiver. It made her tingle. But most of all, it made her worried.

For him.

"I see," she heard him say. A voice she knew was filled with apathy. He didn't even look at her as he stood up, "Thanks…I guess."

She wasn't surprised.

He was always like that to her. It was only since the last four months she had to decrease her animated talks with him. She was perhaps one of the few who ever spoke with him length, and even after two years she knew so little about him.

Orphaned. Raised alone. Somehow getting a scholarship, a lucky pick she assumed. Attractive, if he didn't have that look on his face. And always alone in that small bubble he made around himself.

It didn't sit well with her.

Loneliness was something she knew and the consequences that came with it.

"Uzumaki-san," she said, putting on her best smile. A full blooded man would melt at the sight.

But him? He was still finding the hallway more interesting as she faced his back. Still, she wasn't one to give up easily.

"Would you like to get lunch together some time?"

"No," he said immediately.

She expected a slower response.

"Are you sure?"

The black haired beauty was still hopeful.

"Yes."

It seemed he was still stubborn as ever.

"Really sure?"

"…"

He walked away, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

Akeno Himejima made a silent promise to herself. To not, even slightly, ignore him like that again. Things would undoubtedly change after tonight, for the better she liked to think.

Then she could begin her friendship anew with him.

With Naruto Uzumaki.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

The world hated him. If not, at the very least, it had some sort of grind against him.

It had to.

Here he was sitting in the park, leaning against the tree and enjoying a good sandwich under the starry sky. Nature was at its finest. The pale moon glowed dimly and he finished his semi-dinner. He went on to smoke and enjoyed the slow, burning sensation of the tobacco.

Despite what people said about cigarettes, it did serve its purpose.

A momentary distraction that Naruto became accustomed too. Mentally, the blond made plans to have some ice-cream tonight. Kuoh Town did have its fair share of perks along with its oddities.

Yet, trouble tore through the lands, searched under every rock and shook every branch until it found him.

Naruto knew this world, peaceful and ordinary as it seemed, was anything but that. There were no large conflicts going on. Warfare here sophisticated even if the humans were unimpressive.

However, there weren't  _just_  humans in this world. Senjutsu helped him feel the presences of everything around Kuoh Town.

Animals, humans and three other signatures he couldn't recognize.

One felt comforting and the second was confusing, almost as if it was at war against itself. Finally, last one felt heavier than the others. The second type were the ones he had seen and avoided.

Out of fear?

No.

He didn't want attention from these crow winged people. Then again he should've known better. When he was nine he received an object out of the blue. Its existence and ability only confirmed his theory that this world was bizarre, and the object, somehow, concealed his presence.

Regardless of all this, he went on with his life. It didn't concern him any way.

"Will you die for me?"

Now, it was different. He saw how a couple entered the park. A bit younger than him perhaps. Then the girl asked that question -not the most romantic one either.

She reeked of bloodlust. A quality he didn't want in his girlfriend should he ever become bound.

He saw how the bewildered boy got stabbed in the shoulder with a pink…something. Naruto didn't want to assume what it was, given the awkward shape the light conjured weapon had.

He could've saved the boy. It was that easy. An innocent would be spared from a meaningless death and he'd sleep with a clear conscience. The old him would've rushed at such a scene.

Now, he didn't want to.

The boy could've run away, he had several chances yet he was busy looking at his dark winged murderer. There was also the fact that Naruto let these crows kill people before. This situation, like the others, had nothing to do with him.

So he began to walk away until – much to his shame – he stepped on a broken twig on the grassy ground. It echoed like a siren in the quiet park.

"Who's there?"

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh as he massaged his forehead. He heard a squelch, a croak, some choking and wings flapping. Soon enough the crow lady was in front of him.

In his opinion, while the outfit was lusty and showed off her fantastic figure, it completely killed the mood. Whatever, speck of seriousness that built up in him, faded when he noted her appearance. Her bloodlust was paltry before. Now it was gone.

He was honestly disappointed.

"Who are you,  _human_?" the woman asked. The sharp, pink weapon present in her hands.

"Just someone who really wants to be left alone."

"Well, isn't that a crying shame," she said, a horrendous smile formed on her face. "For someone so young to fall into such a horrible predicament."

Naruto didn't even bother to hold back the sigh.

_'Some things never change.'_

"Please go away," he said, cutting her off. "I really don't have time for this."

"Is that arrogance I hear?" she sneered. "It doesn't matter. In a few seconds, you'll be dead like that boy."

"That explains the smell," he replied, noticing the repugnant stench in the air. His plans to get some ice-cream were completely ruined now.

"Don't worry, you'll be doing the same very soon."

"Before we start," Naruto told her, "mind telling me what you are?"

"Raynare," she replied. At least she had manners if not tact. "Your personal angel of death."

He had to close his eyes at that.

Death.

Was he afraid of death?

He didn't know anymore, he'd seen its face so many times before.

Did he want to die at the hands of a woman claiming to be an angel? She wasn't bad to look at, and dying in this prospect would be one hell of a way to go out. He knew someone who'd smile and give two thumbs up to her.

At the very least he knew this much. This woman, crow, or angel as she liked to call herself, could  _never_  kill him. No matter how much she tried.

"Angel, huh? I think you're mistaken, crow," he said, his blue eyes seeing how fury settled on her features. She seemed to have taken some offense to his wording.  _'One point to you, Naruto.'_

"You dare mock my wings?! You worthless Adamspawn," she howled and the boy opened his eyes, lunging towards him with the weapon, to gut him and leave him for dead.

It was so slow.

Naruto reached out and caught the weapon.

"Let's take this elsewhere."

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Rias Gremory heard his wish. His penultimate request before leaving this mortal realm.

He wished to see a beautiful woman before he died. The heiress could grant this wish.

Kneeling down in front of the boy, she let him drink in her appearance. There were worse ways to go out. She saw how his eyes became excited at her sinful figure, her chest particularly, and finally saw that light fade from his eyes.

Issei Hyodou was dead and she brought her Evil Pieces forth. She would resurrect him. In turn he would gain a long life, strength, a Peerage should he be worthy of it, but above all he'd help her in breaking the chains that bound her.

Yes, everything was going according to plan.

"Chess pieces?"

"Yes, they…" fear gripped the Crimson Ruin Princess.

The voice came from behind her. She had kept her senses up and should've heard footsteps or felt the appearance of a circle.

Hesitantly, she turned around to see a blond young man standing in front of her. Cool cerulean eyes looked back at her greenish-blue ones. It was as if she were an ant under his boot. Above all, she felt very nervous now.

"Go on then," he said, "they do what exactly?"

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **


	2. Like moths to a flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter. Sorry for the late upload.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Fear wracked her nerves.

An inhumane chill was present in the air, making Rias shiver from its frosty embrace. The light breeze wheezed as it died.

Here she was alone, with a dead teen painting the ground with his blood and a stranger. From what Rias guessed, he was old as her, yet the young man's posture betrayed his age. His eyes bore no warmth. A face devoid of all emotions.

An aura of death loomed around him. Dark, bleak, and suffocating.

It was like he was luring her into a trap where only her doom awaited. She tried to muster courage. To speak up and show this human – he was human from what she could tell – that she, Rias Gremory, was not afraid.

She'd fought Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Exorcists and foul beasts. Looked them dead in the eye before erasing their existence. Surely she could face him.

Then as if feeding on her turmoil, she felt gravity weighing down on her. Her throat tightened, she suffocated. It tormented her, commanded her and instilled the fear of God within the descendant of Gremory and Bael.

She failed.

Her Devilish heritage seemed as threatening as a child armed with a rubber duck.

"The longer you take, the more time we'll waste," she heard him say. The sheer absence of emotions in his voice made her more nervous.

' _He's just human,_ ' she kept reminding herself. Distraction was a method to stave off fear. Her brother often told her so. If she could fight him, hit him with her Power of Destruction then he would be no more.

One shot, that's all she needed.

But, then she noticed a strange object in her enemy's(?) hand. Metallic, sharp, black. A kunai. She hadn't seen it in his hand before, unless...

' _He let me see it._ '

"This is starting to become troublesome," he said and for a moment, the Gremory heiress swore she saw his lip slightly twitch. Like a ghost, it disappeared before the deadpan expression settled again. She'd seen that look before.

She had definitely seen him before somewhere. It was after a while that her mind finally remembered who he was.

How could she not recognize him?

There was no one else with whisker-like marks on their cheeks.

Naruto Uzumaki.

'The Misanthropist' as so many called him. A person who minded his own business, spared his attention to no one and simply went about his days. Rumored to be connected to criminals due to some rumors about being seen with the police.

Now aware of who stood before her, Rias started to form a plan.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" she asked, mostly to calm herself down first and to delay whatever he was going to do. Especially with that kunai.

"You're the Gremory girl," he said. The blank voice was disconcerting. He pointed a finger at her lap. "What were you about to do with that chess piece?"

Ordinary humans should never be aware of the supernatural. Nor should the supernatural let humans know they exist.

A fundamental agreement between the Underworld, the Grigori and the Heavenly Host. Here she was, on the verge of gaining the key to her freedom and the only obstacle in her path was a human. Her Devil side advised her to be done with it and erase him. Yet a part of her did not want to.

On top of that this human unnerved her. He kept her on guard and his horrible eyes didn't move away from her. Not even for a second.

She had only one clear choice. Rias would deal with the consequences later.

"This will bring him back to life," she said.

Perhaps appealing to this man's human nature would help. In the end, all humans liked to believe that deep down they were good. They always strived for something that helped them go on with a clear conscience.

"You showing up moments after he died was too convenient," he said, crushing her hopes about him becoming a bit partial to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rias-"

"My bad. I asked the wrong question," he cut her off, his voice cold as harsh winds in winter. " _What_  are you? I saw you coming out of a red circle with sigils. You're anything but  _human_."

"I'm a Devil," she replied, hoping to divert his attention elsewhere.

Instead he eyed her, as if he was reading her mind. Raping every shred of secrecy that she kept hidden from everyone. It made Rias deeply uncomfortable. Then the pressure increased. The fear kicked back in and ice ran in her veins. Her eyes widened in fear, a choking cough threatened to escape her throat before…that feeling disappeared.

All of it.

It was as if she never felt threatened at all. Rias' breathing became normal and she found the blond sigh. He then slowly turned around and began to walk away. She stared dumbfounded as he distanced more. Not a single word.

Was this normal to him?

She had been scared out of her wits a few moments ago. It was reminiscent of the tales she heard when the Underworld had been torn apart by the civil war. The feeling of death. Rias didn't know what it felt like until now.

Hesitantly, she stood up and followed him. Rias didn't know why. Her mind was in a trance and his presence called out to her. Pulled her towards him. But rationality was still there. The heiress needed to sort this out.

"Wait," she said, hoping to use some of her magic and remove this memory from his mind. If that didn't work, since this human clearly had a Sacred Gear of some sort, or at the very least some magical reserves – she would have to 'keep the peace'.

"Gremory," she heard him speak. It held no malice. There was no comfort in it either. "What you do is your business. It doesn't concern me in anyway. Don't bother me, or try to find me and I'll forget about meeting you here today."

She couldn't even reply as the man exploded into smoke. Rias coughed, shocked at what happened. It was the first time she'd seen something like this. Thankfully, her mind was working – properly – and she still had a future member of her Peerage to resurrect.

Naruto Uzumaki was something she would deal with later. Still, something needed to be done about him. He knew too much and…

 _'Wait,'_ her eyes darted around.  _'Where's the Fallen Angel?'_

Rias had come here with plans to kill her. She was sure the woman would smile and gloat over Issei Hyodou's rotting, reeking corpse. Yet, she was not. But Uzumaki was here instead.

"First things first," she said, heading back to the corpse. Summoning her Evil Pieces, she placed three Pawns upon his chest. She chanted the incantations of old, told him to rise from the dead and serve under her. They glowed, a circle formed before disappearing.

She smiled widely when her attempt failed. She was right, had been all along. Placing all eight Pawns upon his chest, her heart skipped several beats when two of them began to glow a bright red shade.

Rias Gremory was one step closer to freedom.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Wrath, pride, envy.

They were her sins.

She fell because of them.

How she envied the hairless apes the Seraphs adored and loved. It was distasteful. With time, her wings darkened as her distaste towards Yahweh's 'greatest' creation increased.

On and on she let her vanity fuel her hatred until finally, her white wings became black.

Again, she blamed the humans for her disgrace and chose to collect her debt. They were nothing more than pawns in her eyes. A flock waiting to be lead by a shepherd. All of them. Nothing more than flawed scum.

And today, one of them battered her into the ground as if she were nothing more than a fly. The moment she lunged at him with her Spear, he  _caught_  it with his bare hand and crushed it. Before she could gasp, he placed his hand over her mouth.

The next thing Raynare knew, she was outside the skirts of Kuoh Town and was slammed against the cold surface. She was surprised and shocked at this human's strength. But it was nothing compared to the way he looked at her.

As if she were a pest.

She wasn't such a lowly being. The former Angel never was and never would be.

Letting her wrath loose, she flew and decided to skewer the human with her spears. However, the man seemingly disappeared from her view. The Fallen Angel felt a violent tug at her wings. He had appeared above her and with one hand, twisted her right wing.

She felt the pain, each of her nerves emphasizing the anguish he was putting her through. Then he grabbed hold of the other wing, proceeding to torture her more in midair before she crashed into the ground. Her face caked in mud, dirt and grass.

Defiantly she rose once more, and he told her to stay down. Warned her, that if she continued – he would break her. She refused the offer, spat on it and assured him, that she – Raynare – would tear him apart. He simply replied that he would keep his word.

It was her greatest mistake.

Now, Raynare was broken, beaten, scarred. She couldn't even see him move, he was but a blur in her eyes as he kept disappearing and reappearing.

Between each interval, she felt miniature explosions hit her. The human only hit her nine times, but each of those blows felt as if Mjolnir was striking her down. They shattered her bones, tore her muscles from the inside and shredded her skin. Here she laid ruined, in a puddle of her blood and urine.

She couldn't control herself when the pain became far too great. Her amethyst eyes looked up to see him standing near her. Looking down on her. Perhaps he would end her now.

"I told you what would happen," he spoke with a slothful tone. He stretched his neck, looking away from her. "I gave you a chance. But you didn't take it."

Silently, she acknowledged those words. Her voice would come out as nothing but a whimper if she tried. Her throat was one of the places he had struck in the beginning. She saw how he reached for his back, and a small blade rested in his hand. He bent down to her level and looked at her.

The Fallen shook in fear. Something invisible choked her. Winds screamed in agony. The moon was hidden by blacker clouds. A shadow of darkness loomed over her. It told her how pointless her efforts would be against this man.

No, this  _monster_.

The blade came down to her throat and she felt the cold metal press against her. It cut through her skin and some blood began to leak out. The damned feeling that was putting her into an abyss was not going away.

Raynare looked at his eyes and prayed to Yahweh, to Michael, to the Holy Spirit.

She saw her own death in those eyes.

"I should kill you," the blond said. His hand reached around the back of her head, taking a fistful of her hair and lifted her face up to meet his. The blade was still there, and Raynare knew her time was at hand.

Until the hopeless feeling disappeared when he threw her back into the ground.

Once more, the Fallen Angel found herself surprised at this human. She was sure he would end her now. After thoroughly ruining her in battle, this was the only conclusion she could draw.

An eye for an eye. The one true rule of the world.

"But then," his voice broke her out of her stupor. He stood over her. "That would be something you probably do. Distasteful I find you, you're not worth the effort. Hardly someone I need to kill."

Raynare felt worse now. To be called worthless, it was her greatest fear. It was why she joined Kokabiel's troupe in the first place. To prove she wasn't just another foot soldier in the Grigori. The rogue Cadre had promised her power and she took his hand without a second thought.

"However, there is something I want to tell you crow," he said, not even bothering to look at her. His gaze was fixed upon the night sky, a wistful look on his face. "Don't cross my path again. I don't feel like killing anyone. I simply want to be left alone. Should you come after me, hoping to get some pitiful revenge, rest assured of one thing."

She gulped, unrest built up at his hanging words.

"I will  _end_  your existence, Raynare."

Another promise. One that he would carry out.

Her wrath quivered under his cold eyes.

Her pride was crushed by his bare hands.

Her envy humbled by his words.

"Do you understand?" he asked. Raynare nodded lightly as she laid there. He disappeared as the winds picked up.

And for the first time in a century, maybe more, Raynare began to cry. Silently, she sobbed at her state. Her pain. Her utter humiliation.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Akeno felt amazing since she woke up.

She hadn't felt this bright since she was taken in by Rias. As if something she deeply desired had happened. On second thought, perhaps it was because that her King finally obtained the aid of a Longinus wielder that made her feel ecstatic.

It was likely that. Regardless, she had gotten up quite early. Last night, Rias had sent her a short, but meaty text message that made her go to bed early.

 _'Eight Pawn pieces,'_  she thought with a smile on her face. He was strong, the young pervert of Kuoh.

It seemed Rias' assumption held merit after all. She was also thankful to the other owner of Kuoh Town, Sona Sitri, didn't take the boy into her Peerage. The Sitri was a friend of Rias' since childhood and understood her plight. Akeno made a mental notes to somehow make it up to her.

And now, here she stood near a ramen store that opened up roughly five years ago, but hardly caught her attention until the first year of senior high. Uniform on, with a few adjustments that she and a few others had due to exceptional perks, Akeno Himejima looked nothing less than an angel carved by the very hands of God. She ignored the looks sent her way as she stood by the two storied building.

There was a ramen shop below and a modest apartment above. A stairway outside led up to it. While not overly large or famous throughout the country of Japan, Ichiraku's had a rustic feel to it. Homely, if she was to put it. A certain warmth that the small food store represented and a place she visited quite often. Mostly since last year.

Though she couldn't say the same thing for the last four months.

Her occupation as Rias' Queen required her to go to the Underworld for reports, requests and missions the Peerage got. Stray Devils were turning up more nowadays; an exam needed to be taken after young Devils received their Evil Pieces. Then, one of the three members of Kuoh's Pervert Trio showed signs of having a Sacred Gear came up. A powerful one no less.

It was a mess really. The whole damned affair all because one lust driven Devil couldn't simply cancel a contracted marriage.

Akeno's musings were swatted away as she heard the sound of a door closing.

Footfalls echoed in the small area as a young man walked down the staircase. Soon enough, Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of her. His hair had grown larger. Now it was past his shoulders. Not that he looked bad with long spiky locks, but the look didn't help his reputation one bit.

Delinquent, misanthropist, foreigner, creep and so many other things they called him.

He ignored all of that, again amusing her. Not all humans, teenagers no less, could simply shrug off the comments, the slants and the misgivings people said about him in earshot. Yet, surprisingly he never failed his exams. A minimal effort was all he gave, but he got through. Always hanging by the skin off his teeth and openly defying their opinions of him.

Perhaps he was an unorthodox genius; those sort of people had their own unique flaws in addition to their quirks.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san," Akeno said, smiling and looking at him daintily. He stared back intently, completely focused on her. She felt a bit flustered.

This was maybe the longest the blond looked at her. Akeno couldn't help but get lost in the deep, twisted blue of his eyes. She almost shook at the sight of it.

Her sadistic side whispered her to take him. But that's not all that made ther became infatuated with him. Naruto Uzumaki, human though he was, made her feel something. Something she couldn't quite place.

After what seemed like an eternity to the black haired Queen, he finally spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I simply came to greet you, Uzumaki-san."

"No," he paused, "you didn't."

Well, she couldn't very well lie to him all the time.

"My, my," she said, giggling. Putting a hand on her cheek, her eyes lidded and a smile formed. Akeno tilted her head as she continued. "You seem to have caught on to my intentions Uzumaki-san."

He said nothing, and Akeno knew he was waiting for an answer.

Since last year, she understood some of his quirks. This silence he let out now meant he was waiting for an honest answer. Shido-sensei hated him for this. Then again, Shido hated Naruto Uzumaki for reasons nobody knew. The blond himself didn't mind openly disrespecting the man.

"I simply wanted to walk to school with you," Akeno told him. After a few moments he looked away from her. Naruto started walking and the Queen followed suit.

It would be some time before they reached the school, so she let the silence reign for now. Akeno noted how some of the people, and the occasional Kuoh students, stared at them. Gawked at them. A few even expressed their shocks, quite loudly if she was to put it.

She didn't care. ' _Let them have their own thoughts.'_  Akeno was enjoying this small moment far too much.

"So, Uzumaki-san," she began. "Have you made any plans? After finishing high school, of course. This is our last year."

She saw the blond look at her with a raised eyebrow. While he was still retaining the blank look he was known for, the evident confusion was genuine.

"You're not going to ask me if I'll get my shit in line?"

Akeno couldn't help but laugh at his crude answer. In all honesty, she expected it. He was a bit of a cynic, something she learned from her past interactions with the loner. This was not out of character for him.

"No. Why would I ask that?"

"Because everyone else does," he stated the obvious for her. But, that wasn't the way she saw it.

"No, I have faith in you Uzumaki-san," Akeno said. "You may not look like it, but you do pass the exams every year. A bit slightly average, but you never give up."

He closed his eyes for a moment as they walked. If it was possible, Akeno swore his eyes looked darker now.

"What are you really here for?" Naruto asked after a pregnant pause settled in. His voice seemed a bit stern to her.

"I told you," Akeno replied. "I came to walk to school with you."

"Again, what for? You're not gaining anything from it," he said. His voice seemed curious.

"Well, that's not entirely true," she said, a playful smile formed. "I am gaining something."

"I'm going to regret this," she heard him say as he stopped, staring into her eyes. More precisely, he was gazing into her soul.

It was surreal. Her breaths became shallow. The heart skipped a bit, hammering against her chest. Cheeks flushed red, unable to hide the blood rushing to her face. The act ravaged her mind over how he could do this to her merely by looking at her.

"What exactly are you getting from this?" he asked.

She recovered herself and focused on his words. Sometimes, the truth was better than a lie and Akeno Himejima didn't have any intention of lying to him. Why should she? Drawing a breath, she spoke as her violet eyes stared deep into his blue ones.

"Because," Akeno said, "I like spending time with you Uzumaki-san."

Instead of walking away like usual he stood there, glued to her words. Neither of them moved or looked anywhere else. Until finally, he spoke once more.

"You," he said, drawing out a pause. "You're going to start bothering me again, aren't you?"

Akeno laughed again. Melodic in nature, her elegant, silky voice made every passerby stop to simply see her radiance. Finally she ceased and looked at the man's back. She learned another thing today.

Naruto Uzumaki said the most unpredictable things.

"Am I that overbearing?"

"Yes," he walked along with her.

"Well, it's a burden you'll have to bear."

"I wish you wouldn't bother me, woman."

"That's not happening, unless you live in your own world."

"I do. Unfortunately, I have to share it with you." The fact that he said it in such a bland and obvious way made her want to write these things down. Naruto Uzumaki had a strange way of seeing things.

"You know," Akeno said after sometime. Her eyes fixed on the clear sky, "I'm surprised you didn't run away this time."

"I don't run away," he said. "I just don't like talking with people."

"That's sad, Uzumaki-san," Akeno added with a bit of seriousness. She smiled nonetheless. "Not talking with people. Being alone. It's never a good thing."

"It is for me," he said, sagely.

"Then I'll simply have to change that."

"Change what?"

"Well for starters, making sure you talk to someone," she said. "And, then you finally getting some friends."

"And by 'someone' you're referring to yourself," he pointed out.

"You know me too well, Uzumaki-san," Akeno tilted her head. "Perhaps, I'll get to know more about to."

"No need to," Naruto replied. "There's nothing interesting or good about me."

"I'll be the judge of that," Akeno replied, defiantly.

Did he think he could brush her off?

No. She would punish him regarding this later. But for now, she needed to tell him something. Something she thought about him, but never had the chance to say it to him.

"You are interesting, Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "And you are a good person, otherwise you wouldn't have fed those homeless people at the park."

"…Have you been stalking me?"

"I prefer the term 'observing'."

"School's here," he said and Akeno realized just how much distance they had covered. The stares, the surprised shouts, revolts and curses flying around was something she expected. Before long, Naruto was walking ahead.

"See you for lunch, Naruto-kun," he stopped hearing her words.

"'kun'?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Since when did it become 'Naruto-kun'?"

"Since now. Calling you 'Uzumaki-san' was becoming too formal for me," Akeno replied. "Besides, we're way past that point, Naruto-kun. After all, we're friends. Aren't we?"

She expected an answer. After their small walk and conversation together, Akeno didn't expect him to strafe away.

One day she would get to him. She then headed towards the direction of the Occult Research Club in the old building. First she needed to visit Rias, and congratulate her. Their Peerage had after all, gained a new member.

Opening the door, she found Rias sitting at her desk. A worried frown marred the features of her King, her friend and Akeno spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Rias?" she asked.

The redhead looked at her, nervously. "Akeno," Rias said before pausing, "how do you know Naruto Uzumaki?"

With those simple words, Akeno Himejima felt a pit forming in her stomach.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

He couldn't in class today.

Despite his attempts he failed at such a simple task. His mind was fogged. Obscured with thoughts he couldn't shove away.

Last night, he fought an 'Angel'. Saw the Gremory girl claiming to a be a Devil – recognizing the heavy signature he sensed – and stated she would bring the dead boy back to life. Which she did, as he saw the boy running around in the building today.

The brown haired teen looked healthy as a horse. In fact, Naruto could feel his energy. It was similar to the redhead's, but there was something else. Something he couldn't quite place. That wasn't a major concern. He died, he came back and it was frankly speaking, not worth a damn.

Everybody won, as long as they would leave him alone.

The only thing bothering his mind was a girl.

Akeno Himejima. That woman was troublesome -Shikamaru's tic couldn't describe her better.

The 'Onee-sama' started to talk to him since last year, one of few who ever did. Always striding forward with a smile on her face, the black haired beauty seemed enamored with him. Akeno would talk to him at least once a day, and Naruto would give the necessary amount of answers.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Four months ago, that had stopped. Naruto was internally grateful to God, or whoever was up there for this divine intervention.

Despite staying alone, old habits were never easy to kill. No matter how much time passed. He was still himself. Naruto Uzumaki, the man determined not to make the same mistakes he made before.

Then came Akeno Himejima, clobbering him with conversations. This morning, when she appeared, waiting near his house – he became surprised. Though he didn't show it.

His sensei, the Copy Ninja, would've been proud.

Her presence was similar to the Gremory girl. It was also similar to Raynare's and, lastly it felt human too. Before today morning, he noticed there was something  _unique_  about Akeno, but never took note to sense her life force. She always did seem a bit perfect to him.

Far too beautiful to be human.

Last night's events made him raise his guard a little. So, he kept his sensory perception activated. The night went peacefully, but this morning someone was outside his house. Just waiting there.

Hoping to face an enemy, shock hit him when Akeno of all people turned out to be that person. Just like with everyone else, he kept her at arm's length and looked for lies, deception, false notions under her words.

He found none. The woman meant him no harm. However, it wasn't the fact that she was a Devil, or a Fallen Angel that bothered him.

No, it was the fact that she cared about him.

When he was reborn, the first thing he was was a door. The door of an orphanage. He was a baby then. Naked as the day he was born.

It wasn't easy, growing up all over again. A few perks included no large populace hating his existence. He grew  _normally_  as he could. However, he was still truly alone and over the years, the blond came to enjoy the isolation.

So when a girl, a beautiful one no less, was interested in him and went out of her way to meet with him, talk to him and tell him he was a good person –it got to him. By God it did. Much more than he thought he would. She stalked him from time to time too. His profession gave him away.

Years ago, he opened up a ramen shop, mostly as a means to earn after certain events took place. One day, a large group of policemen entered his shop to eat. After learning of his orphaned status, they  _forced_  him to go to Kuoh Academy. They even made a petition to see that he would receive a scholarship -should he pass.

If he didn't, he'd be placed in a system where someone would look after him. Naruto didn't want that. So he took the exam, cheated in it as well, and studied here free of cost. He would finish high school and then do something with his life.

The policemen's genuine act of kindness and large tips were the only reasons he let them go. After that, everything was still going well. Then, Akeno barged into his life. Naruto thought he finally won when she left him alone for the last four months. It was just a delay.

And now, he sat with a dilemma.

Lunch time had come and gone before he found himself in the last class of the day. Naruto knew why he found today a bit more bearable than usual.

Akeno Himejima.

The damned woman. She called him a friend. He didn't want to be friends, with anyone for that matter.

That feeling of being close to other people, where a sense of conformity and caring about other people settled in. Where he would stake his own life for the sake of others. How he would worry about them later.

No, it was better to not have them at all.

After all it was a proven theory.

People close to Naruto Uzumaki died all the time.

It was his curse. He didn't want the lives of more people on his conscience. Naruto couldn't believe himself at the moment. To be slightly affected by simple act of kindness from her, who just wanted to be friends with him.

 _'No',_  he said in his mind. _'I don't need anyone. I've done it before. I can do it again.'_

He had his own demons. They were his to bear. Letting people get in his life would only complicate things.

" **Naruto Uzumaki and Akeno Himejima. Please report to the Student Council Room**."

The voice blared throughout the school's comms system and everyone in their classroom stared at him. Mostly at him, as his name was mentioned alongside one of the school's idols.

Groaning, he got up and didn't bother waiting for Akeno. He had ignored her for the entire day since entering the classroom. Opening the door he walked forward, and much to his inner ire, Akeno had caught up with him. She was faster than he gave her credit for.

Akeno's face, didn't have that smile anymore. The one he saw this morning and countless of other times. She looked better with it.

"Do you know why they called me?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Are all of you going to kill me?"

Again, silence was the only answer he received. Soon enough, he was standing outside the Student Council Room with Akeno. He placed his hand on the knob, getting ready to twist it and enter the room. It was then his black haired classmate spoke up.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

A few simple words. That's all it was. He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly.  _'Stubborn woman.'_

"You don't need to concern yourself," he told her. He meant those words for himself as well. The blond was getting soft. "You don't know me that well. Leave it at just that."

"I want to know you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto Uzumaki once craved for such words. For such interest. It was a drive that shaped him into becoming the person he was known for.

Now, now he hated and despised it. To have someone comfort you, to have someone reassure you that they would be there for him.

It made him feel afraid.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Vicarious

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

_"What do you mean, Rias?"_

_"Exactly what I said. He's dangerous," the Gremory Heiress clenched her fists. Simply thinking about the blond unnerved her. "Stay away from him. After the meeting with Sona, we'll decide what to do about him."_

_"Excuse me?!" Akeno gawked at her and the red haired teen was taken aback._

_She had known Akeno for the last eight years of her life. Ever since she found the raven haired girl all by herself, running away from the Himejima Clan for her life, her Queen and best friend, became a lifeline for her._

_No, Akeno was more precious to her than that._

_Rias didn't have a sister, but Akeno easily took that role. She was damaged from a young age and kept up a teasing personality to hide her pain. Over time, Akeno did become a tease in general and some of her scars healed. But this…_

_This was the first time that Rias' friend had snapped at her. This only piqued her interests and worries further._

_Naruto Uzumaki was no one._

_He was a bloody nobody, but_   _in a single interaction proved how dangerous he was. The Gremory heiress couldn't forget his aura. Yet, this man had somehow caught Akeno's attention._

_How?_

_When?_

_Why?_

_These thoughts invaded her mind. Before she could delve further, Akeno's words flinched her back to reality._

_"'We'll decide what to do about him,'" the sadistic Queen repeated. Worry, fear and rage evident on her face. "He's not something you can just get rid of. Leave him alone."_

_Rias could not do that under any circumstance. An anomaly, that's what Naruto Uzumaki was. A dangerous anomaly._

_"Akeno," her tone softer. "Try to understand. He knows I'm a Devil. Naruto saw Issei die and questioned me about it."_

_"And you answered him? What took you over?"_

_"It was him, damn it!" the Gremory heiress yelled in frustration. "I don't know what exactly he did, but I believe he has a Sacred Gear. There's no other explanation. I didn't even notice him standing behind me until he spoke up. Then there was that murderous feeling he was letting out."_

_"Rias," her Queen came forward and held her hands with her own. "Just hear me out, please."_

_It was an action both of them had done for years. Her Queen was stronger than her mentally, given how she grew up. Akeno was no doubt, one of the pillars of support that was there since she grew up_.  _She would listen._

_Rias had a soft side for people close to her, and this was Akeno of all people._

_"What happened?" the raven haired girl asked, both of them sat on the couch as the Gremory heiress let out a sigh. She began her tale anew, more calmly this time._

_She told her Queen everything that happened._

_From her waiting for Issei to die, her first attempt to resurrect him and meeting the blond. Rias spared no detail and saw Akeno become confused at last night's events. She noticed how a conflict danced in Akeno's eyes. The genuine amount of frustration that the reborn Devil was going through. It didn't make the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess feel better though._

_It only made her feel worse. To think her friend was somehow involved with Naruto Uzumaki._

_"Does he know about me?" Akeno asked after sitting in silence._

_"I didn't tell him anything else other than the fact that I'm a Devil and I was going to resurrect Issei," Rias said. "He barely spoke and told me not to bother him. But I can't let someone like him roam around._   _I'm going to contact my brother and-"_

_"Please don't," the redhead heard. Akeno's violet eyes that always twinkled with excitement, allure and a shining gleam were gone. Instead they seemed like dark amethysts slowly being drowned._

_"Akeno," she said. "Just what is he to you? How do you even know him?"_

_"I know him since our first year at high school," Akeno regaled._   _"At first I thought he just didn't like people. Then I slowly began to notice something else. He was an orphan, he had no one and lived by himself in a house while maintaining a small ramen store."_

_The Queen paused a bit, Rias motioned for her to continue. The heiress was finding this to be far more interesting than she thought._

_"So I sometimes followed him," Rias noted how her Queen's cheeks became a bit flushed, out of embarrassment. "I found out he talked with no one. He met no one and sometimes disappeared for days. I didn't even realize that observing him became a daily thing for me. Then, I started talking to him from last year."_

_Her Queen let out a sigh, "He's not the most social person in the world. Even by Gasper's awkward standards."_

_"No one can be that bad," Rias replied. Though after her conversation with the blond, she didn't dismiss that thought_.

" _The first time I said 'Hello', he said 'Go away'," a fond smile settled on her Queen's face. "After that I kept talking to him each day. I even tried helping him with his studies, but he didn't need it. You'd think he would be a bad student considering how lax he is during classes."_

_"It could be a Sacred Gear," Rias reasoned. It did seem possible and seeing the hybrid shrug her head. She waited for Akeno to finish._

_"It mostly involved me talking, but overtime he began to talk back. Sure they were short answers, but he did give in. I felt like I finally got somewhere with him," her Queen said. A small frown formed. "Then four months ago, I didn't get that many chances to talk to him cause of duties, the Phenex thing and training."_

_Rias fiddled a bit. It was clear that Akeno was interested in this teen. A part of her felt guilty for taking away her Queen's chances at talking to the boy._

_"I talked a bit with him yesterday, but not as much as I wanted to. So when I got up early, I went to his house," Akeno explained. "I waited for him and we walked to school together. I even said I'd see him for lunch_."

" _Akeno," Rias said, not sure how she felt about this._

_Granted, there was not much interaction from the coldhearted and steel tongued blond, but her Queen seemed so...enamored with him._

_"I want you to promise me something, Rias," Akeno said. "My King."_

_This never happened before. Akeno never - ever - called her by her title before._

_"Please, don't harm him," she asked. Or was she begging? "I'm sure he's not going to cause you problems. As long as we stay out of his way. I'll…I'll even stop talking with him, but please don't let anything happen to him."_

_"Akeno," Rias asked, clearly surprised at the black haired girl's words. "I just don't understand. What is Naruto Uzumaki to you?"_

_"I don't know," she replied, her tone lost. With a wistful expression she spoke again. "I don't know what he is. But for the life of me, I can't get him out of my head."_

_"This is confusing._ "

" _I know," she replied. "I can't explain it myself. But I want you to promise me, you'll do nothing."_

_"I'll try, but Sona needs to know about him as well," Rias added. "She is the other King and half of this territory is hers after all, she has a right to know. I owe her that much."_

_"Fine," Akeno said. "But I just want you to know. If anything happens, if tempers flyw and her Peerage attack Naruto-kun…I will protect him."_

_And in that moment, Rias Gremory realized something._

_Her friend Akeno Himejima wasn't just interested in Naruto Uzumaki._

_No._

_Lots of boys and men often tried to court Akeno or at the very least tried to sleep with her. She couldn't blame them and Rias herself was jealous of some of her Queen's features. But Akeno going out of her way, to risk her loyalty to the Underworld and fighting against the Sitri heiress for the sake of one human?_

_Her best friend was falling in love, strange as the notion seemed._

_Rias herself never knew what it felt like, but it seemed to match with what her mother often used to say. To be in love, was to place others above you and risk your life – all of it – for the sake of seeing your significant other safe and happy._

_A tiny part of Rias couldn't help but feel jealous at how her friend found love_.

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

Naruto felt like a lab rat under everyone's gazes. As if he was a nine-eyed, six-headed, three-winged freak-show everyone wanted to see.

The Student Council president along with her merry band were there. Infusing his chakra, he sensed everyone in the room was a Devil.

He blamed himself for being this naïve.

He'd seen the Fallen Angels before, felt strange presences in Kuoh before he got admitted here. Yet, he chose to lead a normal life. Be a normal person. Perhaps one of those strong presences he felt would end him or ignore him as a worthless one. Then he could die like a normal boring human who had no ulterior purpose.

As usual, his luck decided to fuck him over instead.

Naruto looked at the clock. More time passed than he thought. They finished explaining about how they were Devils and apparently owned Kuoh Town. He'd made some small talk too. It was amusing in a sense. These Devils just handed him all the information he needed to know without saying much.

At least his luck was still a double-edged sword.

Both Gremory and Shitouri - Sitri as Sona later clarified - began to explain how much of an anomalous danger he represented. The Three Factions. The supernatural. He absorbed the information while feigning disinterest.

A part of him did block out more than a few words.

"Uzumaki-san," the president began. "I think I speak for all of us, when I ask you: what are you?"

There it was. He was honestly tired of sitting around and doing nothing. 'At least someone here is getting straight to the point.'

"A human," Naruto replied. "You might find seven billion more like me on the planet."

"I didn't feel your presence," the Gremory girl accused him. She looked uneasy. All of them did but none as much as her. Akeno looked nervous as she sat beside him.

"You should've paid more attention."

"Uzumaki-san, while there is no doubt you are human," the president spoke up, adjusting her glasses. "It doesn't change the fact you're anything but an ordinary human."

"You're right," he said, deciding to play along. "I'm just a bit more skilled than most humans. I'm pretty sure there are others who are like me."

"There most certainly are," the bespectacled teen replied.

He wasn't surprised. In a world filled with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, some strong humans were bound to appear. It made more sense than anything. Especially when he considered a certain item he had. Survival of the fittest was still the name of the game.

"If that's all, I'll leave," Naruto said. He had a shop to run after all.

"That's not all, Uzumaki-san," Sona spoke up again and the blond waited. "How do we know you won't go against us? That you're not a spy working against us?"

"If that turns out to be true, you're more than welcome to kill me," he replied. Despite their surprised looks, he continued. "I'll tell you what I told Rias Gremory over there: Don't bother me, do whatever it is you Devils do and leave me alone."

He got up as Akeno stared at him. Naruto didn't want her to look at him like that. He didn't want anyone looking at him like that.

"One last thing, Uzumaki-san," Rias spoke up this time. "What exactly are you capable of?"

"Would you rephrase that?"

"I meant your abilities, your powers so to speak," she asked.

 _'Power.'_  In the end it was always about that cursed strength everyone wanted to attain. There was a time he craved for it. After seeing what power could do, he began to despise it. "My powers are something you shouldn't concern yourself with. I'm nothing too special."

"A word of advice Uzumaki-san," Sona said, "power comes at a price. No matter how uninvolved you want to remain, something will always catch up to you."

It wasn't a threat, he could understand what she meant. A simple warning to be careful and he was now, much to his dismay, a part of this Biblical supernatural hillbilly world. That idea of leaving Kuoh, didn't hold so much merit anymore.

It was like a shackle now. A prison built to confide him here and if he did disappear, someone would no doubt come searching for him.

"Do you wield a Sacred Gear, Uzumaki-san?" Sona asked, continuing her questions.

"Does it matter?" he replied. He was sure that he didn't have one. The item he possessed was much more different than what they defined.

"Fallen Angels and other supernatural beings often tend to be attracted to Sacred Gear users," she explained. "A few people in this room wield them."

"Good for them. But in regards to your question, no. I don't have a Gear," he said. Seeing the look of satisfaction on the president's face and the worry now gone from Rias' face, he took it as a cue to leave.

He had talked with enough people today.

"What happened to the Fallen Angel?" Akeno asked him.

"She left," he replied. "After I convinced her to."

"Did you fight her?" Akeno asked a bit too loudly, a bit too nervously.

"No." It wasn't a fight.

"So, she didn't harm you or threaten you?"

He was getting tired of all these questions. Especially the ones she was asking.

"No."

"That's good," she sighed.

He was finally out of that suffocating room. Naruto Uzumaki didn't care what happened to him at this point. He was a selfish bastard now and he would remain that way. The more people stayed away from him the better. They didn't need to be a part of his life.

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

Akeno couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling eating away at her. Today's events endlessly replayed in her mind.

After the meeting, the day went as normal as it could.

Issei Hyodou was officially recruited into the Occult Research Club, after he was attacked by a Fallen Angel. Again. The filthy creature, Dohnaseek he claimed his name was, seemed enraged as he attempted to attack Issei even with the presence of both her and Rias.

It was unsettling really. Usually, they would flee at the sight of them.

Getting into a conflict with them would effectively break the status quo. The fedora wearing man relented after both she and her King flared their power, something he couldn't match. After that, Issei was taken to the ORC Room and explained who he was. While the boy was shocked at the fact he was a Devil reborn, he did overcome it after learning the perks of being one.

Akeno had to stifle a laughter after he thought his crotch was his Sacred Gear and his dream of course.

In any other circumstances, she would've found these traits to be cute. Something she would mess with him about later. Well, she did note how he couldn't keep his eyes away from her chest. She didn't blame him. It wasn't the first time someone looked at her like that. And maybe, there was a chance that she would teased him about it.

But now her thoughts were dominantly occupied by someone else.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't a normal human being. Granted he wasn't normal by human standards, but to have abilities how Rias described it surprised her in every way.

Was that why she felt an urge to talk with him? The daughter of Shuri Himejima concluded that wasn't it. Far from it, Naruto being powerful or not had nothing to do with it.

This didn't change anything. He was still Naruto Uzumaki to her.

A loner, a young man who was absorbed in his own miserable world.

Something she now wondered deeply about.

Did something happen to him? She did notice how he was quiet after Sona told him how Sacred Gear users were targeted by many people. He could've lied about him not having one. He could simply be a talented mage like many other humans.

It didn't sate her curiosity or worries though. She cared about Naruto Uzumaki. Much, much more than she thought she did. Something took her over during her talk with Rias, and she even begged her King to not let anything to happen to Naruto.

What was he to her?

She needed answers. Seeing as how Rias was away and she didn't have anything to do, Akeno walked out of Kuoh Academy after arranging everything in order.

One way or another, Akeno Himejima would find out what made Naruto Uzumaki who he was and why chose to isolate himself. To bury himself in solitude.

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

Naruto took the roll of bills from his last customer of the day. The man attempted some joyful small talk and Naruto tried to be as courteous as he could. Money didn't grow on trees after all.

Unsurprisingly, the man had bought a lot of ramen from him. The portly man had a foolish smile on his face as he ranted on about how his family would enjoy this too.

Naruto never thought himself a good cook. Even after those three years with Jiraiya. Here, however, getting the right amount of ingredients were easy and he didn't have to glance over his shoulders for impending danger.

With practice, time, and Shadow Clones, Naruto perfected his art of cooking ramen among other skills. It helped his mind. Music aided too, along with a few other hobbies of his.

Closing the shop and locking up the gates, he made his way up the stairs and entered his apartment. It wasn't that large. The deal he got back then was a fair one and was more than content with it. Finishing his own bowl of ramen, his small snack before dinner, and checking his equipment, Naruto mentally prepared to head out.

He needed to place some seals outside his house. The blond was never a master of the art back then, Jiraiya's nagging insistence on him learning it made him reluctantly use some of it. A lesson he was grateful for as it helped him now.

Before he could start, his senses picked up someone's presence outside his door. He knew who it was. A whole year she had talked with him. Tried to reach out to him.

What did he do in return? Avoided her, ignored her as much as he could, tried to forget that someone cared enough to give a damn about him.

Hearing the knock, the blond contemplated on what to do.

He could walk away.

"Naruto-kun."

The concern in her voice was genuine.

 _'Why can't you just leave me alone?'_  She knocked again.

"Are you there? I need to talk you."

 _'Go away,'_  the blond said in his mind.  _'Go bother someone else. Someone who cares about you.'_

"Please." It was hard to ignore the plea.

_'Just get it over with.'_

Walking forward, he decided to talk to her. He explicitly stated to Sona and Rias to not bother him, but this didn't feel like their machinations. This was just the same girl who bothered her. He opened the door and saw her standing there.

Her hair was let down, it was longer than he thought it was. Instead of the usual school dress he saw her in, Akeno Himejima stood in front of him in simple red shirt and black pants. Even then, she looked so elegant. He would give her that.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied, a small smile rested on her face. Her violet eyes filled with warmth.

"Did Rias send you?"

"No," she said, squinting a bit. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"I thought I told all of you to leave me alone," his voice was stern. Maybe she would go away if he was rude.

Just like he usually was, only this time specifically at her. He could be harsh when he wanted to.

"I refuse."

The woman was more stubborn than he gave her credit for.

"Leave," Naruto said. "There's no need for you to concern yourself with me."

"You don't seem to understand, Naruto-kun," Akeno replied.

The knowing feeling rose again. "Exactly what don't I understand?"

"That I care!" she all but yelled. His younger self would feel horrible at how distraught she looked.

The current him, not so much. He experienced something more wrenching than this. It haunted him every night, reminding him with flawless details that painted the terrible portrait he hated.

What she chose to do, was her decision. Still, this was going on in front of his apartment. Naruto really didn't want anymore unwanted attention than he was receiving.

"Why do you care?" he asked. His curiosity beckoned him to ask.

What did he mean to the woman?

What could someone like him possibly be to her?

"Because," she said, defiantly with a fire in her eyes. "You're my friend."

He didn't say anything.

How could he?

_"Because," a blond teen spoke. An honest smile spread across his face. His blue eyes were filled with warmth and care. They gleamed with unshakable faith. "You're my friend."_

Words could kill. Hers had effortlessly butchered his retorts. He never stood a chance.

"Get in," he said surprising her, and after a few moments contemplating of what would happen after this. Things simply wouldn't be the same for him.

"What?"

"Get in," Naruto said opening the door. "I'd much rather talk inside than out here."

"What changed your mind?"

"Your annoying persistence."

Without another word, she strode inside and Naruto sighed.  _'I'm becoming soft.'_

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it it for the third.


	4. Hearts and razor wires

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

_Just another day._

_Another day of the same old repetitive tune his life danced to. Every note, every step, every crescendo._ _Wake up. Live. Sleep. Repeat._

_Until those policemen sorted him into a school._

_Kuoh High lived up to its expectations. Past or present, Naruto Uzumaki still did not appreciate academics despite some of his changes. Over the last two years, the blond learned a great deal about teenagers of this world._ _They were amusing to watch and observe._

_Every day was about getting better grades, who was more popular, how one could climb the social ladder and be that 'someone' that stood out from the others._

_Naruto chuckled a few times at their antics. It reminded him of the Academy and the hordes of fan girls that pined, praised, and worshipped a certain brooding Uchiha. It was almost uncanny, especially with that one boy called Yuuto Kiba._ _The other blond had a rabid fanbase that was sometimes disturbing in his eyes. Naruto pitied him, a bit. He saw a group of girls chasing after three boys. It was **interesting**._

_The roof always gave him a hawk's eye over the area. While there wasn't any bizarre activity to his knowledge, he still liked being up here. Here they didn't whisper about him in a hush-hush manner. His appearance with the police gave birth to rumors that were just outlandish._

_Him, the son of a Yakuza gangster who turned against his father to form his own faction? Naruto had to shake his head at that one. Their opinions reminded him of his past, specifically after his fight with Pain._

_Hypocrisy was humanity's natural reflex._ _Every single person reeked of it._

_Konoha's residents' hushed curses, glares and, of course, ignoring his very existence when he was an innocent child was proof of that. The things he did for recognition. He wanted it from all of them; he wanted people to look at him, smile at his childishness, scold him to teach some manners, treat him like they would any other person. Hatred and prejudice instilled a fear in them._

_When he defeated Pain, he became exalted. The very same people who ignored him, silently cursed him, and wished him ill will sang their songs regarding him._

_Hypocrisy at its best. Naruto himself was one. He was sure that had he been popular, they would sing about him like one of those flawless 'role models' as the students labelled them._ _He didn't want that._

_Besides, lunches tasted better here. A soothing breeze would caress him, and he got a bit of peace and quiet up here. People his age were quite boisterous and noisy. He was that way too once. Seeing how the sun was moving, the blond idly checked his watch._

_There wasn't much time until classes started again. Sighing, he jumped down from the tank and landed softly. He turned around and headed for the door._ _The sudden creaking of the roof's metal gate was something he didn't expect. Neither was the person who came through._

_The first thing he noted about this person was, undoubtedly, her eyes._ _Violet, soft and twinkling with mirth –there was something ethereal about them. Then her face, beautiful and perfect. Her curtain of black, luscious hair tied up in a high ponytail, reached all the way to her knees. Naruto felt a bit proud; she did justice to the color orange with that ribbon of hers. Finally, he noted her figure, and he could easily say that this woman undoubtedly was one of the most well endowed females he had ever seen._

_Regardless, it wasn't her face, her eyes, her hair or her figure that gripped his attention._ _It was her smile._ _An honest and charming smile that his blue eyes couldn't tear away from._ _He knew who she was, if only by reputation. Everyone in Kuoh Academy did._

_"Hello, Uzumaki-san."_ _Her voice, regal, silky, alluring and seductive. He understood why men pined for her. They'd be fools not to._

_But, she was just another person in this school._

_Akeno Himejima, one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh along with her friend. The redhead. One of the role models he'd thought about earlier, definitely people he wanted to avoid. They were at the top of the social ladder here, even if they were in the same year as him. If they saw him with **the**  Akeno Himejima, he didn't want to imagine the amount of ass-kissers that would line up near him._

_That said, she was no different from the rest. He would treat her the same as he did to the rest._ _"Go away."_

_His general response to people. If they stayed away, it was better. Naruto started to walk, not particularly eager to start classes. There was a new teacher, Shido. He didn't like him and vice-versa. Expecting to reach the gate and head down the stairs, he was surprised when the woman caught up with him._

_"That's not really the best way to greet someone back, is it?" she asked. The smile was plastered on her face. She stood in front of him, defiantly blocking his path._ _The woman was stubborn and confident. An annoying combination._

_"Sorry if I offended you," he tried to douse her flames of interest. "Now, move."_ _The conversation shouldn't have lasted this long. It was supposed to end five seconds ago when he told her to leave._

_"Ara, ara," her voice was sultry. A smooth, unblemished hand settled on her cheek. "I didn't know you were this rude, Uzumaki-san."_ _She was also overreacting. On purpose, no less._

_"Now you do," he replied._ _The blond didn't like how the woman was dead set on speaking with him._

_Instead of moving, she hummed with a cute expression. Deep in thought, her eyes intently focused on him. "We'll need to work on those manners, Uzumaki-san. Wouldn't want Shona-kaichou to hear about your edgy behavior. I don't want you getting expelled."_

_"Wouldn't make much of a difference," Naruto replied, looking past her at the door. "Just another student who flunked."_

_"But you're not just another student now are you, Uzumaki-san?"_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, he decided to feign ignorance. Perhaps mark her pride._ _"Who are you again?"_

_She blinked innocently._ _Once. Twice._ _"You don't know who I am?"_

_"Should I?"_

_A lie. Other than being immensely idolized, she could've been a daughter of one of the many patrons of the school. Or, she was in the cheerleading squad. Yes, he could understand how that increased her popularity._

_"My bad then," she said sticking her tongue out in a silly way. "My name is Akeno Himejima. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Uzumaki-san."_

_"Can I leave now?" he asked. "Or do you have something else to annoy me with?"_

_"Yes, we're definitely working on your manners the next time," she said nodding her head and crossing her arms under her impressive chest._

_Just because he noticed them…perking up didn't mean he was having lecherous thoughts. Those fleshy orbs were huge. Large enough to rival Baa-chan's. Naruto mentally groaned at the comparison. He needed to leave and expel_ _that thought in his head._

_Jiraiya influenced him far too much._

_"Goodbye," he said, not bothering to turn around. This was a good way to cut off people and disrespecting them. It made them feel like less and probably disliking him in the process._

_"See you tomorrow, Uzumaki-san," he heard from behind him._

_Naruto made a note to not talk with that woman anymore. One year he'd been in this school and got through with the least amount of conversations he needed to have. This woman was looking to end his streak._ _It was pointless._ _He would, probably, never talk with her again._

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

"You have a cozy place."

She looked around like a curious school girl. Eyes were filled with excitement as she inspected his Spartan apartment. His aim to avoid the woman ever since last year was useless, like always.

"Can I be a bit blunt, Naruto-kun?"

"You'd say it regardless of my answer."

"True," she shrugged her shoulders a bit, completely relaxed. Just as she'd been this morning, and the times before that when she would strike up conversations with him.

What he liked doing, hobbies and family. He simply told her he likes to mind his own business, hobbies included not mixing with people and family was buried deep into the earth. It was harsh, and she did flinch back then. But he did it to make sure she would take a hint and leave him alone.

He failed.

"I expected a bit more from your place," she said still looking around. "At the very least there should've been some game console."

"I only need to watch the news," he replied. Naruto had sold his console a few days ago, he needed to come up with a more efficient way to waste his time. Or get a better one.

"Okay." She looked at him with an accusing stare. "Though I have to ask where are your pets?"

"Pets?"

"You know. The ones that make you late for school sometimes," she drawled on. "Your fox, cat, beetle, slug, pony, raccoon, and uh…didn't you say you had a monkey once?"

Shukaku. Matatabi. Isobu. Son Goku. Kokuo. Saiken. Chomei. Gyuki. Kurama. "I let them go," he said looking down, remembering them all.

"I thought they were important to you. You did come to class late using those poor little things as excuses."

That was actually funny. The Tailed Beasts were poor  _little_  things?

"They are important to me," Naruto sighed. "It was time for them to go on without me. To go back into the world and be by themselves. No need for someone like me shackling them. They were never meant to be pets to begin with."

Before he could motion for the woman to sit down on the chair, her eyes narrowed down on an object. Something unique, something solid, something orange. Without asking, Akeno paced towards his table and picked up the six by nine orange covered book and blushed. A knowing smile cracked.

"Ara, ara," she said, almost giddy at this revelation. "I didn't know you were into such  _exotic_  books, Naruto-kun."

"It's…complicated," Naruto replied. In all fairness, Icha Icha Tactics was a good read. It helped to distract him, just like Kakashi used it, and the book helped him –in more ways than one.

"Is this why you didn't want to let me in?" Akeno asked. "To think you immerse yourself in such lewd books. What would-"

She stopped and Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about this. Her hands put the book back down, and picked up some loose sheets as she intently observed them. For minutes. He didn't say anything. It was pointless. Now he felt something: shame.

"Naruto-kun," she said, cheeks flushed. "You're the writer of-"

"Sit down," he said pointing at the chair. "And leave those."

"Sure," she said. She happily skipped forward with a grace.

"Why are you here?" he asked a bit seriously, sinking back into the couch. She – thankfully – seemed to pick up on that. Naruto saw a somewhat somber expression on her face. Before he saw that damned look again. The one that showed affection and care.

Towards him.

"I came to see you," Akeno said. "Just to see how you were doing. Today's events were pretty heavy."

"Nothing too heavy," he said. "Now that you've seen me and how I am, are you done?"

"Why?"

He didn't say anything. There was no point. She was far too naïve to understand. Most of all, it was better if she didn't get involved.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that she was looking depressed. Why did this Devil woman care so much for him? He outright treated her like shit, just to make her go away and stop trying to help him.

"Look," he said. "I really don't know what you want. In fact, why in God's name do you bother me so much?" He noticed her flinch the moment he mentioned the trickster's name. She rubbed her head a bit before focusing on him.

"I told you," Akeno spoke, "we're friends. I'm supposed to care for you."

"We're not friends. Do you not see the way I don't  _want_  to talk to you?" he asked with a tired expression. Why couldn't she understand?

"I do," Akeno snapped back. A hint of anger present on her face. "Every time I come up to you, you run away. Every time I try to get you to open up, you go back into that shell of yours. Why do you keep doing this?"

"You didn't answer my question," he slightly glared at her.

"Fine. Let me tell you then," he heard her say. She leaned closer, "I care about you."

Naruto closed his eyes. Images and words said by those who were close to him rung and flashed in his mind. A cruel reminder of the people he could never see again.

"Let me give you some advice:  _don't_ ," he said despondently. "You don't have care about me. It's not worth it,  _I'm_  not worth it. I'll keep treating you like shit. It's who I am."

"If that's who you were, you wouldn't have bothered letting me in," Akeno's fists clenched. "If you found me that repulsive, you would've never bothered bantering back and forth with me."

_'No',_  he said to himself. ' _I don't care. Not anymore'_

"Look at me, Naruto-kun," she said, pleadingly. Hunching a bit forward, Akeno held his hands in hers, giving him no choice but to see the honesty in her eyes. "I don't know what happened to you. But I don't want you staying like  _this_. It's . . . painful."

"Stop bothering me and get a new hobby then," Naruto replied. "There's no need for you share this supposed 'pain' you keep mentioning."

"If I don't, who will?"

"No one needs to. I'll be fine. I am  _fine_ ," he reassured himself. "Staying alone clears your mind."

"Being alone is never a good thing," Akeno said, there was no deceit in her tone. "Loneliness never helps you. It keeps carving into you. Making you feel like you're worthless. Just waiting for days to pass by and hope that all of this will one day end with you dying."

Her hands tightened around his. They were soft and her words, they weren't wrong. He was worthless. He let the days and nights pass by. Just living like a hollow shell.

"And if I let that happen to you," Akeno said, "then I wouldn't be much of a friend."

"You're not my friend," he said trying to break her resolution. "You're  _nothing_  to me."

After a moments, she - shakily - let go of his hands and stared at the floor. It was a low blow even for him, but at this point he couldn't loathe himself more.

"Maybe you're right," she spoke after a while. Shifting her gaze back up, he could see the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She looked vulnerable and torn. "Maybe I am nothing to you, but what sort of a person would I be if I couldn't save a single person I care about?"

He was wrong. Naruto Uzumaki loathed himself more.

"I'll be leaving," turning around and reaching for something in her bag. A lunch box, something she handed out to him. Naruto didn't reach for it. After a few more moments, she walked over to his table and placed it there. "I made some dinner for you," she said dejectedly. "I really thought I would be getting somewhere, but it's going to take a lot of effort."

_'Don't bother. I'm not worth it.'_

"You're pretty stubborn," she continued as she sneakily rubbed the tears away. "But I will break through that wall. Then, one day you're going to make up for all of it." She stood at the door, entranced in thought. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Naruto-kun," Akeno smiled.

"What if I don't attend?" he asked.

"Then I'll just wait here until I see you again," she said. "Don't worry, I'll always be here when you need me, Naruto-kun. Goodnight."

And then she stepped out of his apartment. He infused chakra to his ears and heard her steps going further down and soon enough he was sure that Akeno was gone. Letting out a sigh, his hands running through his blonde locks.

_'Bloody lavender_ ,' he thought as her fragrance was still fresh here. Burying himself into the seat of the couch, his dull eyes fell on the box. ' _Be there for me, huh? You shouldn't waste your time on me, silly girl. Give it to someone who cares about you, Akeno.'_

Yet, as much as he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. They ensnared him.

" _Get a girl who cares about you like me, dattebane," a red haired woman with the widest smile he had ever seen advised him. "If and when you do, make sure to treat her right. Not everyone will care about you like her."_

He shook his head as he remembered the brief encounter with his mother. How he wished they were alive. He didn't know what it was like. Having parents.

_'What would you want me to do, Kaa-chan?'_

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

"Sugé," Rias said, witnessing the ending of Hunter X Hunter's Chimera arc.

It baffled her to no end. How this anime didn't have a large following was almost insulting. Using a few tissues to dry her tears and wipe her nose, the crimson haired beauty couldn't help but feel terrible. Sure the good guys won, but she felt bad.

"Poor Komugi" she sobbed a bit more, immersed in the rich character she admired. Finally turning the laptop off, Rias prepared to go to bed but her mind wandered off to her guilty pleasure.

More towards how some great deconstruction shows were being ignored for other useless fan-service shows. Then again, the definition of 'good anime' was changing. It was all about that ecchi now. Beautiful girls, jiggling boobs, and cute butts. Netorare, harems, power wanks. And of course, the  _'Onii-chan'_  ones.

Rias would've despised them if it weren't for the fact that those bimbos had a figure that was similar to hers. She often wondered what it would be like to be in an anime or manga. To be a helpless princess waiting for her true love to save her from all the evil in the world. An adventure where she could slowly discover who she really was when she would gain experiences from it.

The Gremory heiress couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the thought. Perhaps she was a bit too girly, but she was who she was.

Rias Gremory a girl who was a Devil, an Heiress and a user of the famed Power of Destruction. But she also liked to watch anime, go to conventions and spend her time daydreaming every once in a while. Thinking about a pseudo-fairy tale life made her mind drift to Akeno. Her friend was so infatuated with one Naruto Uzumaki, it boggled her to no end.

What was is it about him that made Akeno be so magnetically drawn towards him? How did someone like him not show up on her radar? He was a sneaky one, the Misanthropist. Deciding to move her mind away from the man who terrified her last night, she pondered on her choices.

Until she felt a Devilish presence.

A magic circle formed in her room. The symbol of the Gremory Clan glowed its usual crimson red, like her hair, and out of it stepped her Queen, her best friend, her confidant. Akeno looked outright shaken.

"Akeno," the Gremory heiress rushed to her friend. "What the heck happened?"

"Nothing," she replied, far too quickly. "Rias."

"What is it?"

"Can I . . . " Akeno paused for a moment. "Can I stay here for the night?"

At the end of the day, she was a Devil. Not to say she was evil, but being a Devil had its own unique set of circumstances and with her particularly, it was greed. Not in the archaic sense, but rather in the achievement of it.

The crimson haired beauty was planning to go over to Issei's house and stay the night. Maybe get a few kicks out of him waking up in a freaked out manner just for the sake of it. But it wasn't unnecessary. It would  _motivate_  Issei to do better and train harder. She had her own burdens to carry after all and she needed the power of possible Longinus tier Sacred Gear within him.

If he was trained properly, he could beat Riser Phenex. Cancelling her marriage to that detestable filth was her top priority and she would do whatever it took to break free from him. It was childish, but it was her life. Something no one else had the right to decide.

But, when it come to her Peerage, she would not ignore them. No, she would give them as much time as they needed. They were her friends, her second family.

"Sure," Rias said and stripped down to her bare essentials. Akeno did the same and joined her best friend.

Both of them cuddled up against each other. This was nothing new. They were used to sleeping with each other in the same bed for years now. Rias could tell when her friend was crestfallen. Now was a good example of it.

"Akeno," she said getting a hum out of her Queen. "Did something happen?"

"I went to visit Naruto," she said, guiltily.

Rias wanted to be angry. She really did. That man was so unnerving to her. She didn't hate him, far from it she just felt like a child when he would stare at her with those eyes. Like they'd seen all the horrors of the world, and he was about as old as her for Lucifer's sake.

Someone her age shouldn't have such a desolate look in his eyes. She only noticed it after Akeno had mentioned it. There was something off about Naruto Uzumaki and it piqued her interest. But not to the point she'd want to be friends with him. Still, Akeno liked him.

For her, she could let this go.

"Akeno," she said. "I thought he told us to leave him alone."

"No, he told you," the lightning user replied. "I don't remember him looking at me when he said it."

Rias sighed and softly smiled at those words. Akeno's determination was admirable. The amount of faith she had in believing that she could help Uzumaki was nothing less than astonishing. Her Queen was strong , but even Rias could tell something did indeed happen.

"Okay, Akeno," Rias said, "now tell me what really happened."

"I went over to see how he was doing. Said I wanted to talk to him," the black haired girl relayed. "I even made some dinner and took it there. After talking to him, things got a bit heated."

"Akeno," Rias said worriedly.

"Don't worry," she replied, a sense of reassurance was present in her voice. "It wasn't anything that bad. It's just, it hurts me when I see him denying himself."

"Of what?"

"Of happiness," she said with a sad tone. Her body quivered and Rias wrapped her arms around her, "He so lost in his own darkness. No matter what I do, he keeps pushing me away. He's worse than I was before I met you."

Rias couldn't help but wince at those words. Akeno's childhood was by no means an easy one. Her mother slaughtered by her Fallen Angel father's enemies. Akeno's own family tried to kill her. The Gremory heiress feared what would happen if she didn't appear that day with her father's Bishop.

"He says he wants to be alone, but I can see it," she said, and Rias finally heard her friend sob after so many years. All because of a human. "The pain he's in. I don't want him to be like that. I don't want him to shoulder something like that."

"Shh, calm down. We'll help him, Akeno," Rias said trying to soothe her Queen. "If you need help with anything, let me know. I'll try."

"I know, Rias," she said a bit more calmly. "Thank you."

"There's no need for that, Akeno," Rias smiled, warmly. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," Akeno replied. "What would I do without you, Rias?"

"Probably torture some poor souls."

"That was only fifty seven times and three of them asked for it."

"Go to sleep, Akeno," the crimson haired beauty said. "Go bother your boyfriend tomorrow."

"He's…he's not my boyfriend," Akeno said shyly(?).  _'Satan's lubed pitchfork. Did Akeno just stutter?'_

"Akeno are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Akeno replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you just stutter?"

"No."

"Lucifer Morningstar," she said in mock surprise. "Someone  _can_  make the mighty Akeno nervous. Maybe, I'll have to give this Naruto Uzumaki another look."

"Rias," she said. "Do you want pictures of your  _collection_  to leak out?"

"You wouldn't," Rias said with fear.

"I would. I enjoy watching you squirm," her Queen said with a wry smile. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I know."

"Goodnight," Akeno said, yawning a bit.

Clearly the day had taken a mental toll on her and Rias sighed comfortably. She thought about the man Akeno was so deeply infatuated with.

Dangerous. Alarming. Also, he was sort of easy on the eyes…once you got past the whole depressing aura around. Naruto Uzumaki at the moment was interesting.

"Rias," Akeno's suddenly spoke. Her train of thoughts derailed. Rias couldn't believe what she was thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel sleepy?"

"Not at the moment. You?"

"No."

"Same."

. . .

"Ice-cream?" both of them asked. A giggle was heard from both of them. So strong was the understanding and friendship Rias had with Akeno.

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

Akeno got up early. Rias fell asleep much later after their sugary massacre last night. A perk of being a Devil was how her body was self-aware, she was fit most of the time and her exercises helped. She was grateful to her King for providing the much needed soul comfort last night.

Naruto's words, they'd almost cut through her. For a moment she did almost believe his words. That she was, indeed,  _nothing_  to him.

The sadomasochist couldn't even begin to describe the sharp pang she felt when he said those words. A seething pain she had not felt since she was nine, when she lost her mother and her abandoning father had bailed out on her. But in the end, Akeno knew how the mind worked too. A lonely mind at that.

Naruto Uzumaki was…he was…she couldn't even begin to term what he was.

What was it about him that attracted her to him?

Was it his looks? Maybe. He looked amazing with that blond hair, blue eyes and a physique that emasculated everyone else at their school. Though it wasn't anything too brutish. It was perfect. He was perfect –to her at least. Perhaps it was the occasional pain she saw in his eyes that acted like beacon. Maybe it was because he was different.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

All she knew was that, Naruto Uzumaki somehow, someway, wormed his way into her heart. He had taken a place there and for all the gifts she had received in life, she just couldn't let someone – alone and writhing in self-loathing – suffer like that.

So with a newfound determination she made breakfast for Rias, knowing full well her best friend would be a bit late today. Then she proceeded to make three bento. One for her King and best friend she so often liked to tease, one for herself and one for…well, she'd have to do something about it if he didn't show up.

Maybe give it to Issei. He was new in the Peerage, perhaps he could enjoy some of her cooking.

It was with these thoughts that she found herself walking along the streets of Kuoh. She of course had to go check everything at her old shrine house and it was on the way to school. She stopped over at the bland looking two storied house. Checking her phone, she went to a website and looked it over. It was site that kept a track of the best-selling books in Japan. The Icha-Icha Series with two books had been on top for the last three years. Their author, the mysterious 'Gama-Sennin' was an enigma. Nobody knew what he looked like or where he came from.

Until last night.

Not only did she discover that Naruto read the Icha-Icha Series, she preferred Volume 2: Violence more, but was probably the author. Given his reaction, he had to be. The paper she read contained very fine details of a man utterly ravaging a woman. Her moans, her shuddering, her pain, her bliss.

It was so vivid it made the reincarnated Devil blush. Yet another fact that made her believe that Naruto wasn't just a loner wishing to drown in loneliness. He needed help, he just didn't know it.

Akeno stood near his door and knocked it, something she kept up for some time. Over and over and over again. More than twenty minutes. After she was sure he wouldn't answer, she went back to her path and came upon a most unusual sight.

There by the lamppost near the comic book store nearly everyone had to cross, stood Naruto Uzumaki. His arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. His eyes were dull and lifeless as ever. Like two lost souls drowning in an endless blue ocean. They called out for help, in her opinion. To save him. She could see it. Her heartbeat quickened when he started walking near her. The blond stood far too close to her and looked down at her.

"You're here," she said.

Instead of replying, he simply handed her the lunch box she left. An empty lunch box. Akeno couldn't stop the smile stretching on her face.

"I owe you," he said with no enthusiasm. "Just the lunch and nothing more."

"Actually, you don't have to buy me a meal," she said. Opportunities like this didn't come around often.

"I have the money-"

"I  _said_  you don't have to buy me a meal  _at all_."

" I'm not a freeloader."

"No, you're not, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. She felt so giddy. "But there is something else you can do."

"I'm going to regret this," he said with a sigh. "What is it?"

"I just happened to make lunch for us. Both of us," she said enjoying the way how he almost groaned. "All you have to do is eat the lunch I made . . . with me."

"Annoying woman," he said and turned around to walk away. She stood there as he walked away. A small pit began to form again. No she wouldn't let him ignore her like that.

She was Akeno Himejima. A proud woman, a sadistic woman who had her way with what she wanted and right now, she wa-

"Well? Do you want to be late?"

His words tore her focus away. He stood there. Waiting. For her.

"Sorry," she said and walked beside him.

She beamed up at him and he almost rolled his eyes at her behavior. Silence stood between them again. Still, it was nice. Being with him. It soothed her.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said," he said. "You don't have to concern yourself with me."

"I know," she said. "I don't have to. But…I want to."

Akeno Himejima meant those words and just for a moment, the Queen of Rias Gremory swore she saw his lips twitch upwards.

**xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx**

* * *


	5. Beneath the surface

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

He hunched over the desk, resting against his arms —a makeshift pillow. The blond's back rose and fell with each breath. They were like whispers to her. His face looked so content at the moment.

The dark expression that marred it was gone. While he had narrow jawline, his face would look beautiful on a woman, and those faint whisker like marks that rested on his cheeks piqued her curiosity. How the girls of this school didn't notice him was astounding to her. He looked so much better this way. It was strange watching him in such a manner, but Akeno only got a few chances to see his face this comfy. Usually, he would be resting face first against those muscled arms of his. Judging by what she saw last night, he was toned if the t-shirt he wore last night gave any hints.

For the second time today, Naruto Uzumaki fell asleep again. In Shido's class, no less.

Their teacher, a sly crooked man with a slender build and menacing glasses, cursed the blond with all his hatred. Instead of usually screaming at the blond misanthropist, the bespectacled, slender man chose to ignore him. According to Shido, those who fell asleep in class could afford to make up for it and he expressly forbade anyone from helping the blond in his lessons. Her included.

While the man was right, nobody liked him either. Shido was vain, prideful and arrogant. He was also an apparent lecher if the signs she picked up was right. Akeno would follow suit as a certain blond and ignore everything he said.

Sadly, her time to watch the blond lost in the realms of Hypnos had to end. As she got up, yells of joy and excitement exploded around her. Eyes viewed her with admiration, praises left their mouths and some even bowed down —willing to lay down their lives for her on a single command. Akeno looked towards her hordes of worshippers and gave them a small smile.

"Aaaaaahhhh~" So many of them squealed at such a simple action.

To them, her act was that of a god raining down blessings upon them. It was amusing, watching these teens become satisfied. If she had a normal life, one that wasn't flayed by treachery and abandonment, she too would've been like them. Perhaps not as enthusiastic, but she would be more normal.

Regardless, classes were over for the day and she walked towards her  _target_. Normally, she'd wait for them to leave, but today she was a bit agitated. Annoyed too. Their lunch meeting had gone wrong. So very, very wrong. She spent a considerate amount of time to make it and then the blond had the gall to simply say 'It was okay.' When she asked about dinner he replied, 'I didn't feel like cooking.'

The nerve on him!

Akeno understood something very clearly. While she would be careful given how Naruto reacts to socializing (or his attempts to escape it), she couldn't simply take things slow with him. The man was dead set on not speaking about anything at all. But, she was more stubborn than him.

There was also that tiny bit about him being a smut writer. Oh the horrors the blond would go through if she let loose that the writer of Icha Icha was sitting among them. But, blackmail was a last ditch effort.

Right now, she needed to break him out of that solitary shell. Akeno was sure that he smiled lightly today. Even if only for a moment. Realizing that the eyes of the many were still on her, the Queen of Rias' Peerage decided to make things more interesting.

Elegantly reaching for a chair, the Nadeshiko stationed it in front of Naruto's desk and placed her bag on the floor. Cupping her cheeks and resting her elbows against the desk, her face was dangerously close to Naruto Uzumaki's as the blond slept. He was in a trance, and she decided to test her luck, ignoring all the shouts of disbelief as their idol get near the poisonous Uzumaki.

Her hand wade its way through the air. Akeno's fingers rhythmically moved as if hitting down on the perfect notes on a piano. Her targets: his whiskers. Did he purr? It boggled the reincarnated Devil to no end.  _'Almost there,_ ' she thought giddily. A maniacal giggle echoed in her mind.  _'Let's see if you-_ '

Her hand stopped midway. An iron-like grip circled around her wrist as it began to move away from his face and she heard a sigh. Naruto opened his eyes, looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Don't."

"Will you purr if I touch them?"

Groaning at her question, the blond released her hand and sat up. Naruto's hand was calloused and larger than her own. He looked at her with his usual blank stare lamented by the slight annoyance he felt. Or his deadfish eyes as Akeno took to calling it.

"Any particular reason you're bothering me again?"

"Yes," Akeno said, tilting her head. "Buchou asked me to bring you over to the ORC. Not everyone sees the real you."

"Oh joy," Naruto replied. The blond raised an eyebrow at her. "Wait, Bu-who?"

"Buchou."

"Gremory?" the Queen nodded her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought I told them to leave me alone."

"You did," the black haired beauty replied. Akeno didn't appreciate the hostile manner the blond regarded her best friend and King with. "I thought it would be better if you actually met her. Talk to her and the rest of the members. Maybe that would clear some of your confusions."

"Why?" he asked, slicking his untamed hair back. It proceeded to do just the opposite and she heard the blond click his tongue. "Is she looking to make a deal or something? If so, tell her I'm not buying whatever the Devil's selling."

"Naruto-kun," Akeno spoke with a serious tone. "She's not as bad as you make her out to be. You just met her under the wrong circumstances. Rias a nice person."

"And I'm a horrible person," he interjected. Naruto was stubborn and in denial. Refusing to even think that Rias wasn't as selfish as she seemed out to be. "I have to open up shop."

"Today's Tuesday," she said, huffing with pride. "You open up the store near dusk on Tuesdays."

"How long have you been stalking me?"

"Long enough," she said.

"I have some other things to do. Maybe some other time."

"It's just one visit, what could go wrong?" she reasoned and the blond looked at her for some time before shaking his head.

"This is going to bite me in the ass later."

"So you're coming with me?" Akeno saw him nod, painfully. She couldn't help but smile and put a hand on her cheek. "It looks like my charms are finally melting that icy heart of yours."

"If I didn't say yes, you'd be annoying about it all day, woman."

Woman. It's what he called her. Mostly when Naruto spoke to her it would involve short answers. Come to think of it, he never called her by her name. Always woman, rep, Himejima (sometimes) or just 'you'. A charmer, the blond was.

"Very well then," she said and both of them got up with Naruto packing his unopened book. He looked back to see all her worshippers. Their eyes threatening to bulge out of their sockets. Some had traumatic flashbacks, a few girls gasped with deathly expressions and a portion of boys cried in denial.

"Your fans are disturbing," he said after getting out of the classroom. The blond looked at all the onlookers in the hallway with slight contempt, from what she could tell.

"You should see Kiba-kun's," she added with mirth. "They're highly dedicated."

"Are all you-know-what as beautiful as you and your team?"

Akeno stopped and her mind was blank. Her violet eyes focused on him and saw he halted his stride. The blond was obviously waiting for her reply and the fact that she wasn't walking with him.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked. The Queen of the Gremory heiress intently observed him, straighten up a bit and look away for a moment. She quickly moved forward to see him squinting his eyes.

"I say stupid things sometimes."

"Hmm. But did you call me beautiful?"

"You and the others, yes."

"So you do look at me that way," Akeno smiled wryly as the blond shook his head. She clapped her hand and spoke with a sultry voice, "I can see why you're labeled as 'Ero-sama', Gama-sennin. All the ladies must love that cold, brooding look and charming words."

"I am already regretting this."

Akeno hummed in deep thought. An important question popped up in her mind. "How do you get your inspiration, Naruto-kun?" He didn't grace her with a response. "Do you ask women to perform those steamy lesbian scenes? So you can  _capture_  the moment?" She just needed to push it a bit more.

"The draft I read was quite  _tasty_ ," she added with a tone that  _did_  make him look away from her, opting to stare at the windows instead. "Are we feeling shy, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm looking at something more interesting."

Akeno, daring to take this moment, stood closer to him and making him stop this time. She looked what was outside and spoke, "That's a bird defecating on a boy."

"Just take me to the damned room." Naruto sighed after a few moments.

"Ara, you look so forward to getting into a room with me," Akeno said, cutely biting her tongue and winking at him. Messing with Naruto Uzumaki was fun.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Rias Gremory was confused.

She was smiling, but her mind was vexed. The Gremory wasn't sure how to deal with this in any other way. Issei Hyodou wielded a Sacred Gear, Longinus Class, and she had an idea of what it was. Right now the boy had awakened his. Sadly it resembled a red gauntlet covering his left hand. A green orb was there with two golden spikes protruding backwards. It resembled an ordinary Twice Critical, a commonly occurring Sacred Gear. For now.

"Whoa," her newest servant said in awe as he checked out the gauntlet. "This looks awesome."

"Yes, Issei," the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess replied. A smile forming on her face, the boy blushed at her gesture. It was cute in a way.

"So this thing can blow up mountains?"

Not that smart though.

Hopefully, he would be once his training got upped. Her Knight, Kiba was chuckling at his words and Koneko was being her usual self. Mercilessly devouring pastries as if her life force drew its power from them. Though, the young Devil understood that her Rook was a bit impressed too - if only lightly. Koneko did refer to the boy as 'Perv' and was yet to call him by his real name.

Rias often wondered if her sister-in-law gave some lessons to Koneko when they would go back to the Gremory Household during vacations. Stopping that train of thought, she looked at the boy enamored with his Sacred Gear.

"Issei," Rias spoke, making him focus on her. "I believe that with more training you can evolve your Gear."

"So, I can be stronger than I am right now?" he asked, clearly surprised at his own potential. If only he knew what he had. Mortals would kill for the gift he had.

"Unbelievably so," she assured him and saw his face beam up. He pumped his fists in excitement and made his bold declaration.

"Awesome. That's one more step closer to becoming the Harem King!"

_'To each their own, I suppose_ ' she thought as Koneko chose to express her own opinions on his dream.

"Die, pervert."

With two simple words, her Rook killed his joy and pride as he blanched. Confidence gone, the brown haired teen was on all fours. It was depressing to watch. His face showed hopelessness and the young King felt sorry for her Pawn.

"There, there," Kiba consoled the sulking Devil. The Gentleman of Kuoh, tried his best to cheer him up. "I'm sure Koneko didn't mean it."

"Kill yourself," the Rook added and her Pawn cried harder.

"Words have only as much meaning as we give them. Right, Buchou?" Kiba said looking to his King for some help. Her Knight was trying his best, but sometimes Koneko's words were so savage even Rias was surprised by them. Especially when it came to perverts.

"Yes," Rias added. She stood near the present members of her Peerage present. "Koneko can be a bit blunt sometimes. Don't take everything so seriously, Issei. She meant it as a joke."

"Right," he said and got up. Some of his gusto returning he spoke with conviction, "I won't be let down by anything. All the oppai in the world – big, small, mid – await for my hands."

"Why are you still alive?" Koneko said looking at him. Her voice, eerily reminding her of a certain blond who questioned her. "I thought I told you to die,  _trash_."

Rias and Kiba flinched at the tone, Issei sulked further. Maybe she needed to have a talk with her Rook, but first came assignments and the young King coughed a bit to get all of their attention. Moving towards her desk, she placed her hand on a stack of papers.

"Issei," she started, "Like any reincarnated Devil, you'll have to work your way up. As of now, you're a Low Class Devil. Work your way through the ranks, get stronger, and earn your promotion to become a Mid Class Devil. Then eventually if you get the chance to be a High Class Devil and get a Peerage of your own. But you have to start low, your first mission will be handing out all these flyers. Okay?"

"Hai, Buchou!" Issei said with vigor. "I'll show you that resurrecting me wasn't a waste." Rias had to smile at his dedication and in regards to her plan, she decided do something else.

"Keep that spirit up, Issei. Who knows, I might give you a  _reward_ for it."

Judging by his red painted, steaming face, she could tell that her choosing to emulate Akeno's charades was successful. Of course she was no Akeno, then again no one was. Her Queen was one of a kind.

Speaking of Akeno, she convinced the Gremory Heiress to let Naruto Uzumaki visit their club.

That evoked all sorts of discussion between the two friends. Rias was very much wary of the blond and to an extent feared him. She didn't like his presence, something about it reeked danger to her. It almost reminded her about another blond man. Only this one didn't look at her with lust and exhaled arrogance. The redhead heard a click as the door opened. Her Queen greeted her with a nod, smiling widely. Too widely.

"Akeno-senpai," Issei said dreamily, drooling a bit. Smiling and bobbing his head around, Rias could  _clearly_  see how her Pawn's line of vision focused on Akeno's well endowed chest.

Then as Akeno moved further into the room, she turned around and placed her hands on her hips. The door was slowly going back to its original position and get closed.

"Well?" her Queen said. Naruto Uzumaki entered the Occult Research Club Room, closing the door behind him. He seemed annoyed, and Rias, unconsciously, kept her guard up. The blond was dangerous. Nostalgia, tension and uneasiness hit her, when his darkened blue eyes gazed at her. They didn't seem so horrific as they did that night.

"Gremory," he said, no fondness in his voice.

"Uzumaki-san," she said and looked at the blond lightly nod his head.

"Oh right you haven't been properly introduced," Akeno chirped in and Rias was thankful he looked away from her. She noted how the blond gave the Queen a dry look.

"We have. All of your members introduced themselves when I attended the meeting."

"But that was only a formality," Akeno pointed out. "This is  _talking_  with people because you want to."

"I want a lot of things.  _This_  is not one of them."

_'My Satan,_ ' Rias thought.  _'Akeno was right. He is an ass._ '

Those weren't the exact words Akeno said, but it roughly translated to that. Rias of course would never say that out loud. She did have her pride along with many other things. Despite wanting to be herself, she did have to maintain proper decorum. Grayfia made sure to drill that into her.

She figured they'd gotten off the wrong foot, and this human no doubt saw her for only the Devil she was. Just a Devil, not a person. Rias was often called soft by many other Pillars of the remaining thirty-two. Said she was weak-willed and too kind, even by Gremory standards. She wasn't. She was much more than that.

This was one of the tests in her life, and she would overcome this fear. Namely, one Naruto Uzumaki.

"She's right," Rias said as the blond looked at her. "Have a seat, Uzumaki-san." Seeing him not move made her frown a bit, until Akeno tried to nudge him but he caught her hand without looking.

"Ara," her Queen said. "Getting so touchy today, Naruto-kun."

He freed his hand from hers and Rias saw the sadistic Queen pout, the blond shook his head and sat down on one of the couches. Sitting on the left end of it, he placed his elbow against the armrest. His enclosed fist lightly met his cheek as he looked around with a lazy expression. "What did you call me for, Gremory?"

Rias threw a look of betrayal at her Queen who looked sheepish. The King sighed and sat on the couch opposite to him, Issei was still not moving and simply gawked at the blond. All the other Peerage members were looking at him too. Akeno stood beside her and the redhead began.

"First of all," Rias said. "I'd like to begin by introducing myself, properly this time. I'm Rias of the Gremory House, which is a part of the…Are you yawning?"

"Sorry about that," the blond said. "I already know who you are. Rias Gremory. Redhead, part of the Gremory Clan. Your Queen is the annoying woman. Koneko Toujo, your Rook. Yuuto Kiba, the glittering Knight. Finally we have the red glove wearing Pawn of yours. Issei Hyodou. Did I get that right?"

"Yes," Rias said as she looked at the blond. "I see you remember everything from the meeting."

"Not everything," Naruto replied. "I didn't pay attention in some parts while-"

"U-Uzumaki-senpai!"

The loud shout came from Rias' newest Pawn as he pointed his finger at the blond who raised an eyebrow. The King tensed at her Pawn's action as he strode forward.

"What are you doing here, senpai?" Issei asked looking at the blond with budding interest. Rias didn't remember the teen ever talking to the anomaly before.

"Do I know you?" he replied, bland as Koneko. Even her Nekoshou looked at him curiously.

"It's me Issei! Remember when you saved me from those girls chasing me with their kendo!" he declared proudly and Rias became highly intrigued by this. As far as she knew, Naruto Uzumaki never associated with anyone.

"What?" the young King heard the confusion in his voice as he looked at her newest Pawn.

"Could you explain a bit more, Issei-kun?" Akeno spoke up. "Naruto-kun doesn't like to speak much. He's a bit shy about his feelings."

"H-Hai, Akeno-senpai," the boy chirped. "It was about a year ago, me and my friends were…observing how the training at the Kendo Club was going. Then they chased after us. I hid in the janitor room when you were passing by. I heard how you didn't say anything when those girls asked you if I was around."

"I only know you because I saw you getting gutted in the park."

Akeno palmed her forehead and Rias stared with wide eyes at the blond's way of bringing up Issei's death. She felt a bit guilty about recruiting her Pawn in such a manner, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Wait, you were there?" Issei asked, shocked.

"When the crow skewered you? Yes, I was," Naruto replied not looking at him.

"But how? I thought you weren't a Devil. Normal humans can't see them; that's what Buchou told me."

"I'm not a Devil," the blond said, as if that station was beneath him. "I'm just a human with some quirks."

"But you didn't save me or help me," Issei said, a bit sad at how the human chose to ignore him.

"It wasn't my concern," Naruto said. "Besides, you could've run away instead of staring at her. Didn't you see her forming those spears?"

"I was looking at her evil oppai," the boy replied and Rias almost laughed at his reply. Kiba chuckled, Akeno giggled, and Koneko frowned, she cracked her knuckles.

Rias saw how Naruto's eyes widened and stared at the boy. He finally spoke after apparently absorbing this information, "You're one of those hentai fans. Aren't you?"

"Uhh, no," the boy replied. His lie was clear as day, and Rias saw the blond shaking has head, very lightly. Then her new Pawn became reinvigorated. "Besides its okay, Senpai. It turned out well and Buchou brought me back to life."

"As a Devil." The chill in his words were not lost on her. Naruto Uzumaki looked at her, "You could've offered him a chance."

"It didn't come up, sadly," Rias lied with all her might, keeping her face straight. "I was engaged with something in the Underworld, regarding a Rating Game."

It was a half-lie this time.

"I want to believe you," Naruto said, his voice bearing down a weight on her. "But to be honest, I really don't care. What you do is your business."

"Then why did you come here, Uzumaki-san?" Rias asked. Her mind focused on the blond's intentions.

"Because of her," Naruto said looking at her Queen who smiled at the blond. "She would've annoyed me otherwise."

"You know me too well, Naruto-kun," Akeno said. She took the seat beside him. Rias noted how the blond seemed to move a bit away as the reincarnated Devil looked at him with an intense gaze. "I think you really are changing because of my ways."

"You mean your constant urge to disturb me."

"Don't you like it when I'm around?"

"Naruto-senpai, Akeno-senpai together?!" Issei said with shock in his voice, and Rias could no longer hold that smile back. "When?! How?! Why?!"

Naruto and Akeno. Such a strange pairing in her eyes.

"You're more worried about that theory of yours instead of the fact that you died?"

"You're right. I did die," Issei said with a solemn, yet stern tone. "But Buchou was kind enough to bring me back. I owe her a debt and now, I can finally achieve my dream if I work hard enough."

Rias had a victorious smirk on her face as she looked at the blond who remained unfazed. Now, the young King felt a bit disappointed. For reasons she couldn't properly explain, she really wanted to throw this in Naruto's face. Yet, he appeared not to care.

"This dream of yours," Naruto said, his voice softer than before. "What is it?"

Rias wanted to stop him, tried to stop him and keep up his image with the words he previously said. She failed. Naruto's eyes were looking at the teen. As if he was searching for something. Something to respect, a goal he could admire. Ambitions that were-

"To be the Harem King and make a Peerage with the most beautiful oppai in the world!"

Naruto stared at him for some time before turning to look at the redhead. He snorted. Rias felt her cheeks reddening at the embarrassment. Someone cold and sardonic doing that felt much worse.

" _Congratulations_ , Rias Gremory," Naruto said, the redhead heard the sarcasm  _clearly_. "You've gained yourself one hell of an ally."

"That's rude, Uzumaki-san," Rias said looking at him with a dash of annoyance. He was looking down on her. He must've been internally laughing. This guy was a sociopath! Damn blond men and their sneering words!

"I call it as I see it."

"You really shouldn't be riding that high horse, Naruto-kun," Akeno said with a teasing manner and looked at him slyly. "Or should I say-"

"Woman-" Akeno opened her mouth and paused. Then she dropped the bomb.

"Gama-Sennin."

Rias blinked at those words and looked at the blond. Then at her Queen and back to Naruto. He was mimicking Akeno's previous action.

"S-Sennin-sama," Issei said, as if a priest had found Jesus. Rias was still thinking about what Akeno just said and judging by the look on her Queen's face, she wasn't lying.

"Senpai is a pervert too," Koneko added her two cents. The blond for his part looked at the Nekoshou with a blank look.

"I never would've guessed," surprisingly her Knight spoke up. Rias didn't know that Kiba read the Icha-Icha series. She of course read it for…research. It was highly recommended. "Naruto-senpai is a best-selling author."

"Look. It's not-"

"Sennin-sama!" Issei cried out suddenly bowing before Naruto Uzumaki and Rias wished she had a camcorder. Revenge in this childish form was more than satisfying for her. "I've been searching for you for years. Let me touch your hands. Let me kiss them. You brought such a gift for us mortals!"

"I will neuter you."

"So, Uzumaki-san," Rias began with a smirk of her own, Akeno's giggled helped. "When were you going to tell us that bit about yourself?"

Seeing Naruto Uzumaki react so normally was strange to her. Though he did look annoyed to the point he would leave, Akeno grabbed him by his sleeve – succeeding this time – as he looked at her and Rias swore there was a mental conversation going on between them. He sat back down and sighed.

The Gremory heiress felt a twitch of jealousy at just how close her Queen was to the blond. Moving away from the thought, she sighed. It was just the Devil blood in her that momentarily made her feel that, she assumed. It happened every now and then. But for the moment, she saw how Issei kept up his constant bugging of the blond and maybe, just maybe, Rias could gain an ally out of Uzumaki.

It was better than being put on guard.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

"Did you have a good time?"

He kept walking as she followed. Bugging him with further questions.

"That's not a no."

It was nearing dusk now and he had to open up his store. While this version of Ichiraku's wasn't as popular as the one back in his…home, there were customers to serve. Mostly that portly man with a small family of four. Seeing the dying rays of sunlight sink into the horizon, Naruto quickened his pace to get home faster. The sooner he got home the better.

"Naruto-kun, wait."

"What?"

His entire day was bizarre. First he had lunch with her on his secret spot, the roof. It was his personal space.

Silence, peace and tranquil —the three things he craved for were there. Away from the hustling and bustling of students, now it had him and Akeno eating lunch. The food was amazing. He admitted to himself but lied to her. It was more than just 'okay'. Naruto couldn't remember when someone cooked a home-made meal for him and this woman did it twice. His carefully constructed walls were weaker than he thought. No matter how hard he tried, a part of him – a very, small bit – still desired those foolish things.

But he was no longer that person. He had seen where that path lead, the consequences and, of course, the burden that came with it. How he wished the day would've ended there, but the damned Devil woman one upped him with a small bit of blackmail.

Uncaring he was, the blond didn't want people to know about his status as an erotic writer. Mostly because most it would label him as another Jiraiya, garnering him attention or make him gain fans -putting him in the limelight.

He was content being a nobody. To have no dreams, no aspirations, no goals. A man without a purpose. A discarded life. A worthless soul.

He didn't even know why he was alive.

It hurt him every night, when he remembered Konoha. His friends. His loved ones. How powerless he was to change anything. How he was truly meant to be alone -just like he was as a child. Naruto had lost  _so_  much that he didn't want to experience the pain of loss again. The cold emptiness inside him was still there. It haunted him, reminded him of how he ended up going against his own goals. And yet . . .

"Are you angry with me?"

The heart was a selfish thing.

"Look, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry. I really am."

It always wanted things that made them feel better.

"I…"

He was flawed and broken, just like any other person. He wanted things as well.

"Shut up," Naruto finally spoke, a gut feeling slowly eating away at him.

The day had taken a toll on him. The ORC members. Their quirks, jokes, awkward attempts to chat with him. The feeling of camaraderie they had. A blind faith in each other. He could feel that his initial perception about Gremory may have been wrong. The Peerage members had each other to lean on.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun," her voice was worried.

"It's not you," he said as the two of them finally reached his building. He looked up at the dying light. The orange sky was being erased by the darkness taking over. It was so fitting and cathartic. Torturous and unbearable to watch.

_"How does it feel? To lose them?"_

"No, I shouldn't have pressured you or-"

Naruto cut her off. "Its not you. It's me. Goodbye."

_"How does it feel to lose everything?"_

Naruto decided to go upstairs first and take a shower. It would help clear his mind. He needed some time alone. At least for now.

"Naruto-kun," he heard Akeno speak and followed him on the stairs. "Are you-"

"I'm fine."

_He smashed his fist against the ground. Shattering his bones. Crying and howling as he stood alone. The dark clouds above his head twisted to his pleas._

"Are you sure?" Akeno asked him.

Naruto was a bit surprised as she caught on. He was sure that he didn't let out any signs of weaknesses or showed them. He couldn't, not anymore. "Yes," he lied to her face. "I just need to sort some things out. Then I'll be just fine."

_His screams echoed throughout the crater. Hot tears fell down on the earth, blood surrounded him as he begged for all this to be a dream. The menacing roots paid no heed to his plea and began anew._

"Naruto-kun, if you need anything," Akeno reached forward, holding his hand. It was soft and warm. "Just let me know. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You're still on about that," he said, his voice betraying his cause. "I told you before, you don't need to bother yourself, Akeno. Go to someone who cares about you. Like your Peerage members."

He was pathetic. A hypocrite who lied to himself. Even now.

"And like I told you before, Naruto-kun," Akeno declared, "I care about you. I don't care if you don't want me to. I'll do as I please."

Naruto didn't say anything as the woman slowly let go of his hand and made her way down the steps. A conflicted look remained in her violet eyes, riddled with some guilt and sadness too.

"I'm sorry for dragging you with me. I thought having some friends would help you." Akeno smiled at him, sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

She began to walk away.

_'Stop her.'_

Further and further, their distance widened.

_'Stop her you idiot.'_

"Akeno." The reincarnated Devil stopped and she stared at him. "You'll bring lunch tomorrow, right?" It was all he could say.

"Yes," she laughed, and beamed up. "I'll bring you lunch daily if you want. You need to have a good diet instead of that ramen you have every day."

"I'll see you then," he said. she waved at him before quickly scurrying away. He sat on the stairs and joined his hands, fiddling his fingers at his apparent weakness. It was too familiar to him.

This feeling. He felt something wet drip down his chin and he traced to find the source of where it came from: his eyes.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **


	6. Cherry waves

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

It was useless.

He'd been shifting for the last four hours in bed. All his attempts to fall into that momentary bliss, to roam the endless realms of sleep, resulted in failure. Despite his best efforts, all Naruto did was reminisce. Remembering a past he tried to forget. Images flashed in his mind, most of them included himself laughing like an idiot. A village hidden by forests, a mountain with carved faces, and the people he knew.

A distant memory.

He tried to emulate those feelings before, much to his own surprise. Perhaps it was his old selfish desire for comfort that drove him to do such a thing.

In the end, it backfired on him and Naruto realized how he shamed them all — his loved ones.

Memories were vile. Repulsive little brutes, like nagging children at a fair bothering their elders with shattering screams. How he wished he could forget them. To lock them up in a house, forget where the key was, and move on.

They reminded him of the things he'd done, the life he'd had, the blood on his hands.

Reluctantly, he groaned and sat up. With the graceful movement of a sloth, Naruto sat by the bedside. His hand reached for the nightstand and pulled the top drawer.

Grabbing a pack of smokes and a lighter, he read the health disclaimer –warning him of the consequences. Ignoring it, he took a cigarette and lit the end. As the tobacco burned, the taste engulfed him. He let it taint his lungs; warnings be damned. It was satisfying. A healthy distraction considering his unhealthy state of mind. He walked across the wooden floors of his apartment, and went to the living room. Sitting down by the table, he thought about the barren state of his apartment.

_'I guess I could redecorate a bit.'_ He tapped the cigarette over the ashtray and rubbed a sore spot on his neck.  _'Need to change the pillows too,'_  mentally adding it to his list of to-do's. But he knew it wasn't the hardened pillow that stole his sleep.

Why did he bother to call Akeno that way? Or ask her to make lunch for him in such a…pathetic manner?

Shaking his head, Naruto focused on finishing his cigarette. It ended quicker than he hoped. Getting up again, he walked near the wall, flipping the switch to illuminate the room.

"Stupid," he said to himself. "There was no need for you to ask her that, especially after the way you treated her." Naruto finished berating himself with a weary smile.

His grief was his own to bear; Akeno was getting too close to him for comfort. In all honesty, a part of Naruto appreciated what she did for him. Talking to him, asking how he was doing; he was elated hiding it. Her small actions gave Naruto hope that things would get better. That he would move on. He couldn't. He was pathetic that way. A hypocrite. Desiring one thing while doing another to contradict himself. Unpredictable as ever.

Normally, he wouldn't be so down. Granted he wasn't social, but he had a life —not exactly a grand one. Writing smut, running his store, watching movies, helping the poor when he got a chance. Naruto had planned for it to go that way, until the park incident. The latter events didn't affect him either.

Akeno was too nice for her own good. Then came her friends. While Naruto wasn't on the friendliest of terms with Gremory, he didn't hate her. He didn't hate anyone…save one person. Rias was just another person, another girl who attended the same school as him and was a Devil —even that didn't matter much to him. The same went for her Peerage. They were people, who just happened to be Devils.

However, they made him remember something he chose to ignore.

Bonds.

In the end, it always came down to that. A part of him craved for it, even after everything.

Sighing, Naruto walked near his bed and reached underneath it. He found the object, a simple scroll. Nothing fancy or endearing, it was as barren as the average sealing scroll. Unrolling it, his eyes traced the letters forming the matrix. It was perfect.

Creating chakra induced ink was not easy, but the perks outweighed the costs. Pervy Sage was right about fūinjutsu being useful in the most unusual times.

Biting his thumb, Naruto drew out blood and traced it across the letters. A puff of smoke emerged, and in the center laid an item: a simple blue album book. Sitting down on the floor, Naruto opened it. Despite knowing how wrong and disrespectful it was, Naruto needed some comfort right now.

Even if it was for a few fleeting moments.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Rias Gremory glared at the letter.

She finished reading it  _thrice_. Each time she held herself back from shredding it. The scarlet sigil of Gremory was on the top, her parents' signatures at the bottom. The rich ink mocked her. Their consent made it worse. It was betrayal in her eyes.

Why couldn't she be at peace? Why was her freedom at stake? Didn't she get to choose?

Fate grew tired of her rant as Rias heard someone knock.

Closing the letter, she opened her top drawer and placed it inside. Fixing her disheveled hair which she had clawed at, from frustration and anger, Rias got up. She hoped it was Akeno who knocked, some good advice would be appreciated. Her Queen had gone to Sona regarding the Stray reports.

Opening the door, she found none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing there. Uncaring as ever. He looked at her with indifference and boredom.

"Gremory," he greeted, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uzumaki-san," Rias welcomed him inside. His mere presence was simply unwelcome at the moment.

She didn't hate him, she didn't think she did. Rias was at odds with the anomaly. He was strong and talented at manipulation from what she guessed. The heiress figured he must've had a Sacred Gear that, somehow, hid his presence and the aura of his magic. It could explain why-

"You're staring at me," Naruto said and Rias blinked.

Slowly, she realized she had been staring at him during her analysis, her face turned a bit red. Recovering she replied, "Sorry about that, I was thinking about something else."

"You're not planning to have me killed, are you?"

Rias took it all back. She knew  _exactly_  how she felt about Naruto Uzumaki! He was a jerk. An asshole who kept bringing up that one terrible thing she did in her life. Rias was human too, well, a Devil but a civil one. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and anybody else in her place would've done the same.

"Uzumaki-san," Rias began, frowning. "I would appreciate it if you were a bit less antagonizing towards me."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

Rias bit back the desire to destroy him. But she couldn't. Akeno liked him and she wasn't sure if she could. Rias had enough experience and certified knowledge to know what love was. "If you're here for just that, then you can leave," Rias said, her usual tone replaced with a cold one. Instead of expecting him to walk away, Naruto sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" she muttered, not believing what she heard.

"What?"

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yes."

"Are . . . you feeling okay, Uzumaki-san?"

Rias' eyes widened when she saw his lips twitch upwards for a moment.

"I'm fine."

"I see." Rias wasn't sure what else she could say. But she had to start with something. "So, why exactly are you here, Uzumaki-san?"

"I came to meet Akeno," Rias heard him refer to her Queen by her first name. It seemed Akeno made some progress.

"What for?" she asked.

Rias was overprotective at times. She would, gladly, give up her life if it meant the safety of her Peerage and family members. Granted Issei's case was questionable, but had she seen he was dying for no reason - in her territory no less - she would've resurrected him. Sacred Gear user or not.

"Well," his voice broke Rias out of her thoughts. "Akeno said she'd make lunch and she's a good cook."

That was unarguably true. But them having lunch again was a surprise.

"Well," Rias fumbled in her mind on what she should do. Staving off her fear and thinking with a calm mind she began, "I suppose you can wait inside. Though it may take a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" Naruto asked her, his tone a bit somber.

"Fifteen minutes, give or take," Rias opened the door, motioning for the blond to enter. "You can wait here."

The crimson haired girl nearly frowned when he didn't mutter a cordial 'Thank you' to her, and stepped into her base of operations. It may have sounded weird, but she did call the ORC Room that. Blame the Universal Century Timeline for making her bring up this name. The blond walked, and, again, she noticed how he made no noise. It was so cool in her mind, yet it made her feel fearful at the same time. The blond was aloof, but not careless. He didn't put up a guard, yet wasn't unprepared. Naruto probably had a kunai on him. Maybe Rias could find out where he obtained such an item. It wasn't like Naruto was a ninja or something.

Rias sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. The aroma was excellent. Before she took a sip, a thought crossed her mind. She couldn't forget common courtesy.

"Would you like some tea, Uzumaki-san?" Rias asked as she sat on the single couch. The blond looked at her and shook his head.

"No." That was expected. "Thank you." This wasn't.

"Are you sure you're okay, Uzumaki-san?" she asked, genuinely worried if the misanthropist was under a spell or a curse. Naruto sighing and rubbing his temples didn't seem like a good sign.

"Yes," Naruto looked at her, his eyes boring into her own cyan orbs. "I'm completely fine."

Taking his words as a sign he didn't want to talk, Rias took to finishing her tea and focused on passing the fifteen minutes without trying to lose it.

.

Rias groaned as she placed the teacup on the table and looked at her  _guest_  with a scrutinizing look. He didn't say a word and ignored her like she wanted, yet it got to her. The silence was unbearable to her at least. Damned letter got to her. And now, another source of something annoying sat in front of her.

"How can you just stay quiet like that?" she asked, frustrated at how he was ignoring her. While Rias didn't plan to talk to him, his motionless posture freaked her out. Like he was waiting to assassinate her or something.

Why couldn't he be normal?

"By not talking," Naruto replied, he wasn't even looking at her. "Besides, I was under the impression you could barely stand the sight of me."

"That's not true," Rias defended herself. "I just think you're a weird emo with lots of issues."

This time he did look at her as he blinked. Innocently, might she add. Naruto looked at her. Letting out a 'Huh', he scratched his chin.

"Well, at least you didn't lie," he muttered, typing something into his cellphone.

"So," Rias began trying to break some ice. Since they weren't enemies, they might as well fraternize a bit as Naruto would be having lunch with her Queen. She needed to make sure this guy didn't plan anything dirty. "You're the author of Icha-Icha."

Immediately, she noticed how he stopped typing and sighed. Pocketing the phone, Naruto looked at her, seriously, as he spoke. "I do it for the money."

"I never really saw it coming to be honest," Rias added. Noticing his deadpan stare she explained further, "I mean you're  _the_  Naruto Uzumaki after all. Misanthropist and all that."

"Is that what they call me now?" he asked. The Gremory heiress noted how he seemed a bit interested.

"Among other things," Rias said. "Though accomplished smut writer was something I didn't think you'd be."

"You read it, didn't you?"

"…Once." He stared at her. "Okay, a few times." Naruto wasn't looking away. "Akeno made me do it."

"I see. And I didn't peg you, Akeno and your group for Devils." He quipped back and looked at her with utter boredom. "It does make a little sense now."

"What makes sense?" Rias asked, her curiosity rendered insatiable at his words. She and all the Devils did do their best to hide their presence as much as they could.

"Well," Naruto paused, making the crimson haired girl sit on the edge. "I suppose some of you did come off as…too perfect."

"Huh?" the confusion in the Devil increased. "Perfect? How?"

"Nothing but good stuff about you all, always being the measuring stick, too flawless to be human." The blond was focused on his phone, again.

"So you suspected us from then? Especially after Akeno started hanging out with you?"

"I didn't bother to," he clarified. "I saw a few Fallen before, and I did my best to avoid them. It wasn't my concern. That said, I never pegged non-humans going to school."

Rias nodded. Naruto wasn't lying from what she could tell, granted she wasn't some war veteran practiced in the art of interrogation, but the Gremory liked to think she was smart enough. She was the current Lucifer's sister after all.

"Now that you know, what do you think of us? Other than you looking at me like an elaborate schemer." Rias saw him sigh again.  _'Must be his thing.'_  The girl wanted to know his opinion. Rarely did the Uzumaki talk, from what she learned.

"To be honest," Naruto paused, leaning back into the couch. "You, Akeno and the others being Devils or humans doesn't change anything…well not much anyway."

Since discovering the room where Sirzechs kept her pictures from her birth to the present day, Rias became speechless. It didn't make any sense. She was a Devil, a High Class Devil and heiress to the Gremory house —unless her adorkably cute nephew Millicas became heir. And this knowledge of her being a supernatural being didn't faze him at all?

"Excuse me?" Rias gawked. "What do you mean it  _doesn't change anything_?"

"It means I don't care," he replied. "Akeno is still the girl who annoys me…with stalking on the side. Your Devil friends are students of this place. And you're Rias Gremory, the redhead." Naruto finished and closed his eyes, yawning.

Rias stared at him and took note of his blunt words. He viewed her as Rias…the redhead? Was her hair a beacon? It was in the Underworld. The Devil pouted, knowing he wasn't looking at her. She owned half this town, damn it! Naruto Uzumaki was a thorn as ever, and didn't look at her in a special way like everyone else. To him she was just another teenager and…

_'Wait,'_  she thought and shook her head. She coughed into her hand, and when he didn't look Rias repeated her action. Still no response.

"Uzumaki-san," the Devil spoke and Naruto opened his eyes, "what do you mean by redhead?"

"Stop trying to delve into things," he replied. "You're a redhead and that's it. Your hair was the reason I even remembered your name."

"Is it too flashy and rough to look at?"

"No, it's too beautiful," Naruto said and immediately groaned. "Forget that last part."

But she couldn't. Rias wasn't innocent. She had tasteful content that proved otherwise. The first thing guys noticed about her would be her chest. Then her face, her ass, her hips, and so on. Her hair was the last thing she expected someone, a guy like Naruto of all people, to find…beautiful.

On top of that, he was treating her like a normal person.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Rias!'_  she internally screamed, slapping both her cheeks. They were warm and Rias knew her face was garnering the same shade as her hair.  _'He just complimented your hair. Lots of guys have done it before. Except they didn't.'_  Shaking her head, she twirled a strand of her hair. Naruto had closed his eyes and was listening to music with his headphones.

_'When did he do that? Also, how dare he ignore me after shamelessly flirting like that?!'_  Getting her mind out of the gutter, Rias tried to stop thinking about it as she stared into the ground  _hard_.

"You seem frustrated," he stated, and, by magic, his earphones disappeared. He stared at her with those deep blue eyes of his and…

_'Lucifer damn it!'_  Rias thought, cheeks still red. She noted how he would look better if he wasn't so gloomy. His hair was wild and he seemed athletic. "I had some problems with paperwork."

She saw how his eyes looked at the clock. She began, albeit hesitantly, "Uzumaki-san, if you don't mind me asking. What were you doing in the park that night?"

"How is that relevant to anything? I wasn't following you or something."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Rias said, loudly. Embarrassed, she laughed trying to derail her former action. "I mean were you there by random coincidence or…"

"I was taking a walk."

"Um, at night?"

"I like to take walks, and it's nice at night. People aren't around, so you get to see a rare view," he said and Rias looked dumbfounded.

"I never thought you'd be that sort of a person," Rias said as the blond looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I've heard your rep."

"I've heard many things about Devils, none of them included anything about teenage girls having fascination for mecha."

"How do you know that?" she asked. Did he stalk her? Instead, Naruto raised his hand and pointed at the small Eva unit model sitting on her desk. "Sorry about that."

The door to the room opened and Akeno walked in. Her Queen seemed a bit dull, and Rias assumed more Strays appeared. However, a smile formed on Akeno's face when her Queen noticed Naruto. Genuine happiness. It was so real, Rias wondered if Akeno ever looked at her like that. Gracefully, the sadist moved towards the couch and looked at the blond. "Naruto-kun, I looked for you at the roof and our classroom. You weren't there."

_'Oh,'_  Rias thought. It seemed that Akeno was searching for him.  _'That explains the down look.'_

"I thought you'd be here," Naruto said.

"Aw~" her Queen's seductive voice reached her ears. "You came all the way here, just for me?" Rias had to stifle a giggle as she watched Naruto's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

The blond rose and headed towards the door, "I hope the lunch is worth it."

"Right, Buchou," Akeno said, almost trembling with excitement as she handed her King a dossier. "This is what Kaichou compiled for you."

"So all the reports are in it?"

"Yup," Akeno chirped and Rias understanding her friend's excitement, nodded. "Well I'll see you after classes end, Buchou."

"Sure, Akeno," Rias replied and saw Naruto outside the threshold, idly walking away. Impulsively, Rias stood up and spoke loudly enough, "Goodbye, Uzumaki-san."

He didn't reply or turn back, but waved his hand. Akeno's giggle took Rias' attention.

"Oh my," her Queen muttered as she picked up the two boxes on the cupboard. "You and Naruto-kun must've bonded quite a lot."

"I wouldn't say bonding, but we did talk."

"And?"

"He wasn't being a jerk, and apologized for being one if that means something."

"Trust me, Buchou," Akeno said. "It definitely means something." With those words, her Queen left with a quick pace.

Rias closed the door. Happy for her Queen's attempts working, and felt glad that someone viewed her as a normal person. Even if it was a borderline delinquent. As she passed by the mirror, she looked at herself. Her hair was still everywhere despite the quick fix. She had a lot on her plate, and it was starting to seep into her personal life and her fun time.

_'It will be okay soon,'_  Rias thought as she reached for the comb. Brushing down her long curtain of hair, she thought about what the Misanthropist said. ' _Beautiful hair, huh?'_

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

"How was it?"

Omurice was something she cooked many a times.

Akeno did it before, and could seamlessly pull it off any other day. She was a torturer well-versed in the art of sadism, but she was a better cook and a proud one. The black haired girl was nervous because Naruto asked her to make lunch. When he said those words last night, Akeno felt a burden being taken off her shoulders.

She could tell that Naruto was conflicted ever since he left the ORC room. His eyes darkened, they were in pain. Now, she was sure that Naruto had suffered from something in his life. In fact, Akeno feared that her closeness with him had weakened. Instead, something good came out of it.

His small act meant so much to her. He never, willingly, engaged into conversations and from what Rias said, he did talk —which was a lot if Naruto's less than acceptable social life was something to hold as an example. Taking that as incentive, Akeno poured all her effort into making omurice. The pan-fried rice was perfect along with the right amount of ketchup and chicken, which she placed into a thin omelette sheet. She added tomatoes as a complement. It should be perfect, and she waited for the critique.

Ever since he started eating, he hadn't said a word. He finished it rather quickly too, and Naruto used a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. Drinking some water from the bottle he carried, the blond let out a content sigh.

"It was good."

Akeno felt glad, but expected a bit more. All the adrenaline lost, Akeno's smile had all but vanished.

"Thank you."

Her eyes widened at the two words. Akeno faced the blond beside her, who…smiled? Was it a smile? She didn't know. The hybrid realized, this was the first time she saw him smile.

"It was, it was really good."

Akeno's heart fluttered. Then, the smile faded as the monotonous expression returned –with a boring vengeance. He looked up to the sky and the black haired girl unknowingly gulped a bit. She wasn't sure what to do.

Naruto Uzumaki thanked her. She was no fan girl, nor did she let out the feeling she was shy. The latter was Rias, but…Akeno didn't know what to think. This was the first time she was speechless, ever since discovering her mother's closet filled with endless BDSM gear.

But Akeno wouldn't mind seeing that smile again. Unknown to the sadist, her own face was adorning one and Naruto chose that exact moment to look at her.

"You're cheeks are red," he said and Akeno coughed a bit. She didn't know her face could turn that red.

"It's nothing, I think I have a fever," she said and Naruto hummed.

"You're not feeling too bad are you?" Holding back a small urge to shout in joy, she shook her head as he nodded.

"Are you worried about me?"

"I don't have to be. I guess you're pretty strong."

"That's true," Akeno said, glad the conversation sided to something else. Letting her usual habits take over, she continued, "And when my enemies cross my path, I like to crush them. Break them down. Hopelessly show them the abyss. Make them feel despair and-"

"You're a sadist, aren't you?"

Akeno stopped immediately and smiled. Naruto was looking at her with a deadpan stare. "Well-"

"At least you have some flaws."

"Oh my," Akeno said. "You might want to be careful Naruto-kun otherwise I may have to teach you some manners."

"I'm not letting you enter my house again," he said after taking a pause and nearly got up, before Akeno reached out and caught his wrist. She tugged on it, twice.

"I was just kidding."

"I want to believe you," he said. "But masochists and sadists are crazy by nature."

"Not true, however we are honest," Akeno quipped and smiled. "There's still some time left, Naruto-kun. Please sit down with me."

He didn't reply and stared at her for a while before shrugging. Sitting down beside her once more, Naruto rested his cheek against his palm.

"Can I ask you something, Naruto-kun?" Akeno looked at him as he sighed. This was an important question.

"You never hesitated before."

"What do you do when you're not at school?"

"I think you've stalked me enough to know exactly what I do."

Akeno laughed at that. It was true. She had seen him stroll down to the comic book store, giving out food to the homeless.

"I know, but hearing it from you makes it better."

"I honestly can't figure you out." Naruto yawned a bit. Akeno could tell he was sleepy, again. It wasn't a normal day at Kuoh if the blond didn't sleep in at least one of the classes. But it was only now she noticed how bloodshot his eyes were.

"Your eyes," she said, reaching forward, but his hand caught hers. Despite the callused palms, his hand was warm. The latter was something she didn't expect given his nature. But it wasn't unwelcome.

"I didn't get much sleep," he said and, slowly, let go of her hand. For a second, Akeno thought she saw a tattoo on his wrist, but chalked it up as imagination getting the better of her.

"You never really answered me." Akeno cupped both of her cheeks as she stared at him, her entire attention pinned on him.

"I do what everybody else does. Eat, sleep,-"

"That's not what I meant," Akeno cut him off. "I meant hobbies or something you do for fun."

"I feel like we're talking too much nowadays." Naruto looked away from her. "Maybe you should go back to ignoring me. My life was a bit better when you didn't annoy me."

Akeno clenched her fist as she remembered that time. While she had no obligation to meet him nor did he ask her to, it was a time she wasn't fond of. That was cheap on his part, just like that time when he called her  _nothing_. Yet here she was, refusing to leave his side.

"Get used to it, Naruto-kun," she said haughtily. "One of these days you're going to apologize to me."

Deciding to be bolder, and mess with the blond, she leaned against him. The Queen rested her head against his shoulder. For a second Naruto almost froze, Akeno smiled at that. Looping her arm through his, she clung tightly. She could feel him trying to move.

"Don't," she said. "There's only a few minutes left. It wouldn't kill you."

For a moment he didn't say anything and chose to remain stiff, before finally she felt Naruto's posture slacken a bit. They stayed that way as Akeno let out a sigh of contentment.

"This feels nice, doesn't it?"

Akeno waited for a reply but she settled for the silence.

"Why are you doing this?" she heard him ask. His voice sounded lighter.

"Because," Akeno smiled as leaned, more, against him. "It's what I want."

"I don't think most friends do this," Naruto said, a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"Most people don't call their friends 'nothing'," Akeno said the last word trying to imitate his voice.

"Touché."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," Akeno said, closing her eyes. "You're going to make up for all the times you were being a jerk. Otherwise, I may have to punish you."

"You're weird." The sadist giggled, enjoying the moment too much to register how the blond rolled his eyes.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Torture.

The word came to his mind. Akeno Himejima was torture incarnate. Naruto had done his best to avoid people. A part of the former Jinchūriki knew that no matter what happened, people never truly changed who they were. The core remained the same. With some effort it was possible -sometimes.

That said, he was still afraid. Fearful of bonds, the weight that came with them and the utter horror of losing them.

In a year and a half, Akeno had been chipping at his walls. The last four months were better since she ignored him for God knows what reason, but even he knew the truth. He was afraid of Akeno, or rather, it was her affection he feared.

When the 'Queen' of Rias Gremory had stopped talking to him, a part of him - as much as he tried to deny it - missed her. Naruto didn't think about her all the time, but sometimes he wished she would bother him. He wanted the woman to visit his ramen store, again, and talk to him while served the other ramen lovers. Then, Akeno introduced him to Rias and her Peerage, who were, colorful to say the least. He even blurted out that Rias had beautiful hair, which was true, but he had no intention of saying that out loud. Her crimson locks were something which caught his eye a few times and he blamed his father for making him inherit the same fetish.

It was with these thoughts Naruto kept walking and got closer to his home.

He bumped into someone and before Naruto knew it, the man muttered something about 'filth on his clothes'. The green haired, lanky man walked away and the blond had half a mind to stop him. Venting out anger helped, like cigarettes.

"Uzumaki-san!"

A cheerful, jovial voice reached Naruto's ears and the blond bit back a sigh.  _'I've been doing that a lot recently'_. Turning around, Naruto saw a fat man approaching him. The man wore a suit and was sweating bullets, his breathing erratic, and his black hair slicked back.

"Glutton," Naruto said calmly. "I see you haven't choked on your own breath yet."

"Funny as ever, Uzumaki-san." The man laughed and wiped the sweat off his brow. "I didn't think I'd be meeting you outside of Ichiraku's."

"Neither did I. Apparently, I'm unlucky," Naruto didn't even try to hide the amount of annoyance he felt right now.

"You are lucky, Uzumaki-san. People associated with me have the Devil's luck!" he shouted and Naruto shook his head.

The man Naruto became annoyed with was Yashiro Nanakase. His number one customer at Ichiraku's and was a freak of nature. Naruto couldn't believe how this man consumed more ramen than him. The noodle enthusiast in Naruto became disgusted at his gluttony and chose to call the man 'Glutton'; Nanakase didn't mind.

"Any particular reason you're bothering me in the middle of the day?" Naruto asked.

"Right," the portly man said. Bringing up both of his thumbs up, the man smiled, "I got a promotion."

"Congratulations," Naruto didn't even bother to look at him. "Now move."

"Uzumaki-san, I thought you'd be a bit happy," Yashiro spoke, dejectedly.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he tapped the man's shoulders. "Just keep my business running, and I'll be happy enough. Hell, I'll even throw in a few extra eggs every now and then." Naruto began to walk away as he heard the man shout something. The blond had larger food for thought and he was already near his home.

Footfalls resounded as he walked up the stairs and brought out a key from his pocket. Sliding it in, he unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I'm home," Naruto said as he closed the door and locked it. The blond began to take off his shoes, today's events still fresh on his mind and his two unusual meetings.

Then a voice reached his ears.

"Welcome home, Naruto."

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

"Raynare, I don't understand why we're just staying low!"

The Fallen Angel scowled at the tone. Dohnaseek always had been rowdy. His lust for battle matched only by his anger. Currently the fedora wearing Fallen was gritting his teeth.

"I told you before," Raynare said. "We don't attack Gremory or Sitri. Doing that will bring in too much heat."

"You were attacked, Raynare," Kalawarner, a blue haired Fallen spoke. "Granted we are on enemy territory, but you don't just expect us to let the guy who roughed you up to just let this go."

Formerly known as Yuma, she appreciated Kala's words. They were genuine and heartfelt, but the truth was Raynare didn't want anyone from her troupe meeting him. She still remembered his words, his promise. His oath of destruction should she cross him.

"I know," Raynare said. She looked at them, her amethyst eyes boring into them all. "But I need all of you to listen to me. You're no match for him, for the man who beat me. I've never even seen him around the Devils. On top of that he's strong. Too strong."

"Maybe he just caught you off guard, Ray-Ray," Mittelt reasoned. The short, sadistic blonde of Raynare's group said with a disturbing smile. "When I find him, I'll pay him back tenfold."

Raynare looked at the three. Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt. Her friends. Her closest friends, and despite the rumors of Fallen Angels being bloodthirsty demons as they learned since they were young, Raynare couldn't help but adore most of her siblings. Even now, the female Fallen was sure that if Gabriel appeared she wouldn't be able to fight the Seraph. Not because of the difference in strength, but rather because Raynare truly loved Gabriel like a sister. The same went for Metatron and his habits.

Michael, Uriel and Raphael however, Raynare didn't know what to think about them, but each time they crossed her mind anger rose in her. Surely the Archangel could've been more lenient. Show mercy and take her back into the rankings of Heaven. Or Yahweh for that matter, despite never meeting her Father, she assumed He cared about her. Was her Father too busy to hear her pleads or did He despise her? She wandered for a long time, wondering if all His promises were empty lies.

Those thoughts made her join the Grigori. Azazel accepted them, preaching about peace but never doing anything to achieve it. Ultimately, he didn't give much of a damn and let them rain free, somewhere along the way Raynare became a cruel individual who enjoyed the misery of others —humans were, are and will always be beneath her no matter what. Then Lord Kokabiel arrived, the cadre class Fallen broke off from the Grigori and formed his own group, Legion. Kokabiel promised her power, victory, and…her dream.

Raynare, for all the things she'd done, wanted to go back home. She had learned her lessons, and was willing to do anything get back there. Sacrificing her comrades, however, was not something she would resort to.

"Look," Raynare began, still a bit injured from her fight. "I know all of you care about me, and you want to get back at the guy. Let me assure you,  _don't_."

"But, Raynare-"

"Trust me," Raynare pleaded. "If you see a man with blue eyes, blond hair and strange markings on his cheeks, run. Don't think twice."

"Fine," Dohnaseek said with reluctance. "But only until the maiden arrives. After that, it's open season."

The man walked out with anger emphasized on each of his footfalls. "Please go and keep him under control."

"Fine, but you owe me," Kalawarner said looking at Raynare who groaned.

"Donny's pissed. Do you think he'll eat a whole store out today?" Mittelt said as she followed the blue haired female.

Alone, Raynare stood in the abandoned church. Unlike other houses of God, this wasn't even moved properly and resembled a poor man's home, one not worthy of a second glance. Old Bibles covered with cobwebs and dust, the glass paintings of the Son of God now rotten with dirt and negligence, holy water now stale and worthless. She looked up at the empty cross, glaring at it as she lied down on the altar.

_God_.

The Creator, the Lord in Heaven, her  _Father_. To Raynare, God was the greatest coward in her eyes; He wasn't even there when she fell, instead hiding somewhere while her  _brother_  did the dirty deed. Meanwhile, He was busy showering humans with gifts, blessings and mercy. Raynare remembered praying after falling, begging for redemption, crying out apologies. Even after she joined the Grigori, a small part of her dared to hope that her prayers reached His ears.

They didn't. Instead, she saw how Sacred Gears manifested in humans by the will of God Himself; how they shamelessly used the Lord's creations for their own selfish desires as someone worthier than them went unnoticed. God blessed them while ignoring her.

_'The Lord works in mysterious ways, my ass.'_

Raynare thought, her mind lingering on a certain artifact. She would report back to Lord Kokabiel about it after she got her bit done. Raynare was cruel, but not without her sense of right and wrong. The Fallen had no intentions to remain in any more debt. Their unknown associate was sending backup too, some rogue exorcist. Lying on the altar, Raynare stared at the chapel's entrance. Slowly, a cruel thought formed in her mind.

_'Are you watching, Father?_ ' Raynare thought, a vicious smile on her face, born out of hate and frustration. She hugged herself tightly, making her body lusciously sprawl around.  _'I hope you are._ '

Vindictively, the Fallen's hand came up to rub one of her breasts as the heat inside her increased. It may not mean much, but if this pissed them off it was worth it. Not to mention, Raynare had to vent out her urges by herself; her fellow Fallen were afraid of her wrath and she would never… _EVER_  let a human touch her that way. She slowly slid off her small article, rubbing her slit making it warmer. Raynare imagined what it was like to have her temptation grow beyond control, as some male being with a phallus ruined her on the altar, shaming everything that was  _pure_  about this sanctity.

Much to her own surprise, a man's image did conjure in her mind. Hair so bright and golden, it reminded her of the Angels in heaven. Cold blue eyes, too deep to belong to humans, they burned like ice. The chill in his voice, making her shiver and fear his power; it was something that attracted her since her fall. She moaned and panted as she pictured him, the dirty human bastard who threw her around reminded her of what true strength was. It was shameful, yet she kept on going. Pinching her nipple, the heat increased as the fingers slid in and out. Raynare would make him pay one day, make him apologize and-

"Oh~" Raynare moaned as she felt the heat increase, the inner walls tightening. Her cries of pleasure filled the cathedral, corrupting it with her cries of debauchery as she  _prayed_  that God was watching her.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

* * *


	7. Long gone day

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

For a shinobi, to show emotions meant exposing his weaknesses.

He'd heard those words since he was a child, when he should've been playing with toys and not a kunai. From Iruka to Kakashi to Jiraiya, all of them always told him to keep his emotions in check. To not let it get the better of him.

Every time he failed—in grand style. It was so pathetic it was funny in a cruel way.

But Naruto chalked it off as just another one of his traits. He was never a true shinobi in a sense; he shouted at the top of his voice, spouted his ideals boldly, wore bright, blinding orange, and even refused to kill unless necessary. With those quirks of his, Naruto went from being the hopeless case of his class to the man who was worshipped as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf. His emotions invoked his decisions and he never once regretted them, with the sole exception of this.

Placing the blue book on the scroll, he performed a set of hand seals. Lines of kanji emerged from the blank scroll to imprison the book, dragging it downwards into the infinite emptiness of the scroll. It was gone.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the floor and lighted another cigarette.

He needed this one, putting away that particular book was never easy. It was so…hard to reseal. Each time he opened it, a false sense of comfort emerged. Basking him in warmth, the book's contents soothed his mind. Yet, he could still feel the shame in all this. Naruto ultimately developed a love-hate relationship with it, and each time he used it his respect for himself diminished greatly.

He was, without a doubt, scum.

Finishing his cigarette, he drove it against the ash tray as the flame snuffed out. After washing his face and drinking some water, he headed down to his shop where there would no doubt people would be waiting. His ramen was semi-famous in Kuoh, and he was sure the blob was up for at least one more round. Well, the clone's memories made the last part very clear.

Stepping inside, he noticed how Yashiro was slurping up the noodles as if his life depended on it. Normally, he would've shrugged it off, but now his family came with him too. His wife and two kids. All of them cheerful, happy, smiling like idiots. The young girl in particular, Honoka was her name (if he remembered correctly), was the most excitable among them. Yashiro's wife, Chie, and his son, Kazuya, seemed to be content. The family of four were ecstatic at Yashiro's promotion.

All that sentimental candy floss, right there in his shop.

"Naruto-san," Yashiro spoke, with food in his mouth. "Today's batch seems extra special."

"Maybe you're just finding it tastier than usual." Naruto was putting on his apron and hat. God, it felt so weird putting that hat on. He wondered how professional chefs wore this heavy crown on their heads.

"Food tastes better with friends and family," Chie, the plump, brown haired woman said. "Must be what's making Yashiro hungrier than usual."

Naruto stopped and stared at the family for a few seconds. "He eats 20 bowls here. Every  _single_  day."

"Well," Kazuya, the young teenager spoke. Naruto could tell the boy was slightly nervous, and embarrassed. "Dad does love your ramen. We all do, it's really good."

"It's nothing special," Naruto said. He began to cut some vegetables while putting on a mask to cover his lower face, he didn't want Honoka to ask questions about his birth marks.

"Ano," Naruto rolled his eyes as the young girl spoke up. She even raised her hand cutely, "So ramen isn't special to you, Naruto-san?"

_It was raining heavily. Grey giant clouds loomed over the village, the sun shying behind them._

_His apartment was far and there would probably be some idiots looking for him. His stomach grumbled as he walked, his feet stained with mud and raindrops hammering at his body. The smell of spices entered his nostrils_ — _enchanting and alluring and seductive._

_It guided him to a small, wooden shop._

_He peeked inside, fear telling him not to leer too much lest the shopkeeper would yell at him and shoo him away. Yet the temptation was far too great to ignore. Braving himself, the blue eyed child peered to see just what caused such an aroma and instantly he fell afraid. The man, with the strange hat and closed eyes, saw him and the blond braced for curses._

_Instead, he was called in and told to sit down. A girl, older than him, brought him a towel. She told him to dry himself, gave him a smile too._ _They were strange people._ _Kind people._

_Why were they this kind to him? Nobody except the old man was._

_Then the aroma increased, as the man returned. A large bowl in his hand, steam come off at is he placed in front of him and the child stared at it. Noodles, bathed in a broth with eggs and strangely shaped pastes of meat or fish, he didn't know. The small spiral on it caught his attention the most._

_"What is this?"_

_"Food of the gods, kiddo," the man said, his tone was gentle. "But you can call it ramen."_

"It's just food," Naruto said, his tight grip around the knife slackened a bit as he went back to chopping them off. He tried not to scowl, he didn't want his customers running away and taking away that extra bit of cash.

"Naruto-san," Yashiro spoke up, already finished with his bowl. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do after high school?"

Naruto stopped and thought for a moment. He decided to give a truthful answer. "I don't know. I only joined because those cops wouldn't leave me alone and I got a scholarship, for some reason."

"You study at Kuoh, right Naruto-san?" Kazuya asked him. Judging by his colored cheeks, the blond already knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes." Naruto then poured them into the bowl. The fragrance was intoxicating.

"Is it true that uh. You know…"

"I understand you're growing up," Naruto cut him off, his eyes not moving away from the food he cooked. "But seriously, kids your age should think about other things than beating your meat."

. . .

"What meat is he talking about, Mommy?" he heard the innocent Honoka ask. Naruto sighed. He forgot the kid was there.

"It's something you shouldn't be hearing about," Naruto saw the mother, frantically, trying to divert her daughter's attention elsewhere.

"But I want to beat that meat too!"

And with those words Naruto groaned. Innocence be damned, those were words no one should ever say out loud. "That's adult talk, kid. You shouldn't say it."

"But-"

"If you do," the blond spoke again as he prepared four bowls. One of them was far too large, and near the other end one was too small. "I'll make sure you never eat ramen from here again. Ever. Even home delivery."

The words seemed to take effect as the girl seemed horrified, a reaction her father shared. Ignoring their touching moments, Naruto went to the other customers. They were rather enjoying the whole drama and left him larger tips. He was a chef not a comedian for their amusement, but he didn't mind the extra money. Even though he had a good amount of it. Maybe he was becoming addicted to it.

It didn't take much time for the family of four to finish their meal, Yashiro once more proved he was worthy of the name 'Glutton' and they left. Naruto sighed, appreciating the silence. His past few days had been hectic.

Akeno talking to him every day, his awkward conversations with Rias, the occasional meetings with her Peerage members and, last but not least, Issei bothering him about the next release. He had half a mind to make his tongue go numb. He had senbon needles to do just the trick.

Still, it was almost overbearing for him.

Akeno he could handle, he was used to her trying to invade his personal life —a part of him welcomed it. Rias was, he didn't know how to feel about the Gremory girl. At first she seemed like a Devil, rotten to the core with her sins. If their talks were anything to go by, she seemed more human than he thought, with her fair share of flaws. The others were like tight knit group friends.

Maybe he needed to go on a trip again. Relax his mind a bit, he hadn't been to the country side in a long time. Hearing the door open, he looked at the man who entered. He was wearing a suit and fedora. He had a stoic expression on his face and unique eyes.

Eyes he had seen before, it belonged to someone who he thoroughly thrashed more than a week ago.

_'Another one._ '

"Welcome to Ichiraku's," Naruto said, keeping his voice steady. "What will you have, sir?"

"I've never tried ramen." The man's voice was gruff. "Is it any good?"

"You can try the miso," the blond said and the man nodded. Naruto went back to preparing a bowl for him as he kept his senses up. So far, no one else was around and the Fallen seemed calm. More minutes passed and the man was starting to get impatient. Probably from hunger.

"How long will it take?"

"Just a moment," Naruto said as he was putting the finishing touches on the dish.  _'Maybe he's here by coincidence. I didn't know Fallen need to eat._ '

The man took the chopsticks and dove into his bowl, his stern features seemed to soften with every mouthful. Naruto was surprised when he finished quite quickly. Taking out some notes, the man placed it on the counter top.

"Not bad," the man got up and was heading out of the door. The moment he stopped, Naruto reached for the kunai underneath the table. The Fallen turned around, "Why are you wearing that thing on your face?"

"I have a cold," the blond lied.

He saw the Fallen stare at him for some time before leaving and Naruto began to rub his forehead. In hindsight, it was better he restricted the seals to just his apartment and not the store. Otherwise, the man would've received a nasty jolt, more than enough to peel his skin off.

Naruto sighed at the near encounter he had. If his shop did become a battleground, he would've gone to war with the Fallen Angels. It was important to him and he sat down, shaking his head at the current changes in his life.

_'I miss the boring old days._ '

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Akeno finished cleaning her house and wiped the tiny bit of sweat on her brow.

Smiling contently at a job well done, she walked to pour herself a glass of juice and drank it. It tasted better after hard day's work. Deciding to get out, the Queen of Rias Gremory changed into more suitable clothes. Content with her black shirts and jeans, she tied up her hair with the orange ribbon and headed out.

Her destination: Rias' house.

Naturally, she could've simply teleported, but sometimes she liked enjoying the little things. Taking a walk after the sun was swallowed by the rising darkness was one of them. Kuoh was amazing during the day, but a true, shining beauty at night. Akeno enjoyed how the soft breeze rubbed against her. It was comforting.

Spring was always wonderful in Kuoh. There was a surreal feel to it. It was almost as if, dare she say it,  _God_  blessed this town with the gift of the new bloom.

She also had a few plans this time around. Namely, the Kuoh Spring Festival that was held near the end of the season. She always went with Rias, Koneko and Kiba. This time, she wanted to go with someone else. Moving her thoughts away from her person of interest, Akeno soon found herself in the park.

A rather infamous spot if she was to be honest about it.

While the general public viewed it as a relaxation spot, the Himejima knew better. Issei wasn't the first to die in this park. That credit belonged to the previous owner of Kuoh. Rias and her Peerage still don't know the full story of what happened, but it was morbid enough to make even the current Lucifer turn serious.

The Park of Death, was the unofficial nickname she had for this place, and as Akeno strafed at her own pace she came upon an interesting sight.

There on the bench sat a man, alone. She could see his back clearly as he sat on the top rail, his posture completely relaxed and smoke emerged from near his mouth. That was something she didn't know. Stealthily moving forward, she tried to sneak up on him. Akeno didn't make a single noise and was about to put her hands over his eyes—

"Don't bother."

With two words he took away her goal and Akeno pouted. She frowned at the chance lost and walked around the bench to face him. He had that near blank expression again, only she could see hints of boredom in it.

"Were you stalking me again?"

"That's the first thing you're asking me, Naruto-kun?" she said with a mock hurt expression.

"Yes," Naruto said as she watched him take another puff.

"I didn't know you smoked," Akeno said waving the exhaled smoke away from her.

"Sometimes." The blond then crushed the small remnant of the cindery stick in his bare hands. He then got down and threw it in the bin beside the bench. Akeno noticed his hand and spoke.

"Do you want me to heal that?" she asked, leaning a bit forward as he shook his head.

"There's no need to," Naruto said, and sat down. He seemed so relaxed, more than she'd ever seen him before. "You're staring at me again."

"Sorry," she said and smiled, taking the seat beside him. Akeno moved a bit towards as him as the two stared at the starry sky. The moon was full tonight and looked utterly beautiful. "The moon looks amazing tonight, doesn't it?"

"Sure."

Akeno was a bit surprised at the harsh tone he spoke with. It was almost as bad as that day, when she visited him at his house. Though, his facial features didn't change much considering the way said it.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" She watched him sigh. He was looking at the moon now, Akeno could see it clearly now. The loathing in his eyes.

"I hate the moon. Everything about it irks me," he said and looked, almost, wistful.

She wanted to ask what made him hate the lunar sphere so much, but stopped herself. Akeno knew he wouldn't answer —not at the moment anyway. He talked more now, albeit she still didn't know too much about him just as he never asked her any personal questions. It was strange, how she spent her time with someone who barely peered into her privacy and yet, she was comfortable with it.

Akeno had a weird friend, and she'd ask him everything later. Right now, she needed to thaw that ice he liked to surround himself with. Gently, she placed her hand over his, she felt him slightly twitch but caressed it slowly. Soon enough, he relaxed a bit again and she simply kept it like that. A small idea began to grow in her mind.

"Naruto-kun," she said and the blond looked at her, but didn't meet her eyes. "Are you free right now?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to Rias' house and I thought if you don't have anything better to do," Akeno stopped and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "you could maybe come and hang out with us."

Naruto didn't reply and merely stared back at her, and it sort of got to her. His undivided attention, solely on her as he ignored the world. It got to her every time he did that. He then closed his eyes and Akeno hoped he would say 'Yes'.

"Alright."

Of course he refused and-

"What?" she said, almost slipping off the bench.

"I said 'alright'," he said and stood up. "I don't have anything to do right now, and honestly, I'm bored."

Getting up with newfound vigor, Akeno stood beside him as he motioned for her to lead the way. "I still can't believe you agreed to go."

"Don't get used to it."

"But I already have."

"Maybe I'll just disappear," she heard him say and she stopped for a moment, before she picked up the pace. Akeno didn't like that picture at all.

Naruto was, at this point a constant in her life. For him to not be there…

"Out of curiosity," Naruto spoke, "what were you going to do at her house tonight anyway?"

"Ara," she said, trying to forget his previous words. "Interested, are we?"

"I'm going to a Devil's house," he clarified. "Excuse me for having questions."

"Well, normally we'd talk about a lot of things, followed by a marathon of anime." Akeno said, as she looped her arm through his.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, she liked how he seemed a bit flustered. Well not flustered, but she enjoyed the look on his face.

"This."

"It's nothing I haven't done before," Akeno said. "Besides, it's been a few days since we started having lunch. You don't complain when I lean my head against you."

"That's because no one can see us there," Naruto pointed out. Did he grumble something?

"Well I don't care," the Queen of Rias said. Pulling him closer, she had to admire how he didn't react to his arm being essentially squished against her breasts. "People can think what they want. I rather enjoy spending time with you."

. . .

"I'm sorry." Akeno stopped walking and looked at Naruto. Disbelief working in her mind as she looked at the blond. Perhaps she misheard him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

She couldn't believe it. Naruto was apologizing to her. Keeping her reaction at bay, she gulped a bit. Akeno didn't know what to do. The hybrid never imagined him saying something like that. It was so bizarre.

"What for?" she asked.

"Everything," Naruto replied, looking at the road ahead of him. "I was kind of a… No, I was a dick. Still am. Despite everything you did for me, I treated you like crap."

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked, slightly paranoid at his behavior. "Are you feeling sick? Did somebody cast a spell on you?" Naruto instead only stared at her and the Queen felt a bit uneasy at his forming frown.

"Are you saying I'm not capable of apologizing?"

"It's just," Akeno tried to find the right word. "You've never...I mean. You know."

"Maybe I should go home," he said. "Clearly you're not in the right mind and-"

"Wait," Akeno cut him off and breathed in. She took a moment to compose herself. "What happened? I don't mind you apologizing – which you should've done a year ago – but why now?"

"I guess," Naruto paused. "Somebody pointed out that I should treat you better." Akeno's heart skipped a beat as blood rushed to her cheeks. She felt a warmth spreading in her and her breathing became a bit shallow for a moment.

"So, that means you finally see me as a friend?"

He didn't say anything, but the slight nod he gave meant the world to her. Akeno felt her eyes watering slightly, but pushed them back. She couldn't afford to look weak, not in front of him anyway.

"Thank you," was all Akeno said as they resumed their pace. Akeno hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time as she kept glancing at Naruto and noticed how he rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop staring?"

"I'll think about it."

After a few more moments, Naruto finally spoke up, "What am I supposed to do there?"

Akeno laughed. "We'll figure something out."

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Rias' cheeks turned as red as her hair out of shame and embarrassment. Her pride had been utterly crushed, pounded into dust, scattered into wind. She stared at the man with rage in her eyes, while he ignored her glare. Akeno was laughing at the side and  _that_  made it all the more worse.

"How?"

She heard the blond sigh. "Your movements are predictable."

"My movements are precise, concise, and . . ." she failed to think of a fancy word. "They're used by league champions!" Rias didn't care if she was being loud.

This was embarrassing! When Akeno showed up with Naruto at her doorstep, naturally, Rias was worried. She might not have been as paranoid as before, but there were still things about him she didn't know.

Trying to keep her friend happy, Rias went about normally. Well, as normal as she could be while trying to ignore the silence the blond screamed. It was  _so_  weird, to just sit there and talk so less. Not to mention this was her house, at the very least he should be gracious towards the host. But noooo, Naruto Uzumaki just had to be his usual, annoying self. She tried to ignore how he made her feel like a silly, teenage girl instead of a clan heiress with his occasional sarcastic quips.

Then she decided to indulge him in a game. Not just any game, it was something Rias had mastered pat down. Mortal Kombat X was her playground and she, uncharacteristically told him he would 'get rekt'. While it seemed childish, but it would be subtle payback for that day. Rias grinned, promising him 'Fatality'.

How she regretted those words now.

All her picks, from Ermac to Scorpion to Raiden were beaten down by Naruto's only choice: Kenshin. She couldn't win a single match even if the first one was about even between them. She followed everything by the books and still lost, to character who was fucking  _blind_.

"Maybe," Naruto spoke after some time as he drink a bit of juice. Akeno was enjoying this too much and Rias glared at her as well. "Your movements are rigid, you also take a lot of time to think them out. This isn't chess."

Rias huffed at his words. A well worked out plan always worked, it was how Sona had beaten her so many times in both chess and other activities. Contingencies upon contingencies, and the Sitri heiress always came out on top.

"Having a plan helps, it makes you realize what moves your opponent will make with each step," the Gremory heiress said. "You can predict what they will do."

"What will you do if they have no plan?"

"What?" Rias asked, confused by his words.

"Take our match for example," Naruto said pointing at the screen. "I didn't know I was going to play a game today, or even coming here. Yet I beat you… No that would putting it gently. You never stood a chance."

The crimson haired girl looked away, the color crimson stained her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her bountiful chest. "You don't have to say it like that."

"You're right, but I feel like saying it that way," the blond said and Akeno joined in.

"Indeed, Buchou you were spanked so hard."

"Akeno," Rias said, a bit uneasy at her choice of words.

"Mhmm, you were punished."

"Akeno-"

"I bet you liked getting your-"

"Akeno!" Rias didn't want her finishing that sentence and judging by the look on Naruto's face, he didn't want it either.

"Ara," her Queen said. "Excuse me, Buchou. Watching Naruto-kun hand your ass to you made me excited. Feels like karma paying me back for all the times you beat me."

"I'll get you for that one later, Akeno," Rias said and looked at Naruto. Consequences be damned, she was going rip him a new one or try to. "And you, when were you so good at games? Shouldn't you be with the Yakuza or something?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I hate that rumor."

"How did it come up, Naruto-kun? I mean, you're always by yourself most of the time."

"Maybe it was the police."

"What?" Rias asked, slightly curious at the law enforcement's mention. "Did you get arrested or something?"

"I opened up Ichiraku's when I was twelve, and the cops came in for an inspection," Naruto said leaning back into the couch. "They said I have to go to school or close down the shop."

"Why?" Akeno asked and Rias mentally nodded. Her Queen's face was more ecstatic than usual. Did something happen between them? Even Naruto didn't seem that depressing.

"No legal guardians, go figure," he said, casually.

Rias winced a bit as Akeno took the news a bit worse. Being an orphan wasn't easy. She may not have been one, but her Peerage members were and she understood their plight. Naruto was an orphan since day one from what she knew or, rather, guessed.

"I should leave," Naruto said, getting up. "It's getting late, don't want God smiting me for staying too long in the Devil's den."

Rias and her Queen flinched at His name and saw the blond raising an eyebrow. "Don't mention that word again, it hurts."

"You're serious?"

"Yes," Akeno spoke up. "All Devils more or less react like that."

"I shall carry a Bible with me." Rias rolled her eyes at his words and Akeno frowned.

"Are you trying to keep me away from you, Naruto-kun?"

"As if you'd leave me alone."

"Touché."

While they were joking, the words weren't untrue.

Akeno and Naruto shared a strange bond, Rias could tell that clearly and if she was to be honest, she wanted to know more about them. Naruto more so because as dangerous as he was, the blond piqued her curiosity. She found herself getting more interested in his personality and the other small side he showed in their conversations. He was like a complex equation, one the Heiress wanted to solve.

"I'll go with you," Akeno said as she got up as well.

"I thought you'd be staying over," Rias said and Akeno made a 'o' expression with her mouth.

"It's alright," Naruto said. "I sort of want to take a walk anyway."

"Are you sure?" Akeno asked and Naruto nodded. Rias noticed how he was steadily becoming more social, especially in the last few days.

"I'll be going then. Thanks for the cake," the blond said as they followed him to the door.

"I'll  _beat_  you next time," Rias said all of a sudden with determination in her eyes. Her pride demanded a rematch. Hell, it was a promise.

"Try not to focus so much on a plan," he said, not looking back at her. "Anything can happen in a fight. Improvise more, then we'll talk…loser."

He shut the door and left, Akeno didn't bother to hide her laughter as the young King fumed.

"I'll go get started on dinner, Rias," her Queen said. "Please don't blow anything up."

Rias retreated to her personal office and sat in the chair. Her anger threatened to flare out any second, but she doused those flames. He was right. Naruto had ruined all her plans and this got her thinking about her Peerage.

What if her plan went wrong? What if she lost? With a heavy sigh, she wrote down his words.

"A stupid quote from Naruto Uzumaki," Rias said writing the same exact thing down. She drummed her fingers over his name, wondering why he was the way he was. He seemed to be two different person at times. An idea entered her mind as she opened her small diary, finding the name she was looking for she dialed his number.

Hearing a jovial, cheerful tone at the other end she spoke, "Hello, it's Rias Gremory. Yes, I'm fine. How are you, Nanakase-san?"

She heard more bright words emerging from the phone. The man's mood was almost infectious.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," Rias said. "I need you to find something out about a person, he's an orphan and a friend."

Rias felt like she could call him that now. He did come over to her house.

"Oh you can?" Rias sounded surprised at his confident reassurance. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Wait, you know him?"

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

* * *


	8. Dazed and confused

** xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx **

Akeno Himejima considered herself a lot of things.

A good cook, a collector of rare things, a Queen on her way to becoming one of the greats, and a sadist with a mean streak the size of Mt. Everest. She was also a light masochist —there was no need for people to know about that. The Priestess of Thunder made sure it was a secret; she had a reputation to maintain.

But, there was another trait Akeno liked to think she had: empathy.

Partially empathetic, if not completely.

She wasn't perfect, contrary to what the students of Kuoh Academy believed. Akeno had issues — _lots_  of issues. There were things she did not want to talk about and if she could, she would change the blood in her veins.

But the matter which demanded her attention at the moment was the fidgety expressions of her King, more importantly her best friend, Rias Gremory. Something had been off for the last four or five days, and for the life of her, Akeno couldn't figure out what it was.

Usually, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess would tell her Queen everything; Akeno was called the Gremory Confidant for a reason. And yet, there was no forthcoming from the young heiress. Akeno didn't want this period of misery to continue.

"Buchou," the black haired beauty said, after steeping the tea. Her King looked at her, broken out of a marathonic mental race from what she assumed.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply Akeno got. Urging the temptation to frown, the Queen went to the desk and sat opposite to the Gremory.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_'Another lie.'_  Akeno coughed into her hand before staring at Rias. She was trying imitate an action a certain blond in her life did.  _'Ara, it's actually working.'_ The Queen smirked when her King began to fidget under her gaze. All she needed was a bit more pressure and-

"Alright, fine!" Rias shouted, looking away with a regal manner. Akeno found this satisfying. After a few more moments, the redhead spoke. "It's about Issei."

"What did Hyodou-kun do?" she was generally curious. To her knowledge, the month-old reincarnated Devil wasn't doing too shabby.

"It's his Sacred Gear," her King sighed, a bit distraught. "It's still in its dormant form. At this rate…"

"Rias," Akeno was confused at her words. It didn't make sense. "What are you talking about? Are you hiding something?"

"The wedding deadline, it decreased."

Akeno felt a pang in her chest; she could only imagine what her King was going through. "Again? I thought it was six months later."

"There was an incident a few days ago." Rias explained. "We don't know what exactly, but the rumor is Loki defected from Norse pantheon."

A god was just that: a  _god_. The power they held, it was maddening to say the least and Loki was no prankster. Well, not a harmless one anyway. "I see," Akeno said. "And what did Lord Lucifer say?"

"Every pantheon is a bit on guard, the Three Factions especially. To be honest, we're still recovering and I'm not talking only about our race." Rias explained and closed her diary. Now, that book contained secrets that even Akeno didn't know. "And, they didn't want to take any chances with a how a rogue god can act —especially one like Loki."

"So they scheduled your wedding ahead of time." Akeno said, Rias' nod seemed cruel to her. "Rias, we don't have a choice now. We're going to have to start training Hyodou-kun."

"I know, but how?" Rias asked, her voice louder than usual. Her air of regality, gone. In that moment, the red haired girl was nothing more than a teen whose fate was all but sealed. "What do I do? Issei's devil powers are horrible, he hasn't awakened his Sacred Gear, and half the time I talk he's staring at my chest!"

"We don't have any other choice, Rias," Akeno sighed. Even she was at the end of her wits. "We're going to start training seriously. When's the date for the wedding?"

"June 20th." The Gremory heiress clenched her fist and Akeno hid her surprise. A month and a half was not enough.

"Don't worry, Rias," Akeno placed her hand over her King's. It was smaller than hers and bit smoother. Keeping that bit of jealousy in the back of her mind, she continued. "We can pull it off. Though, our routine will have to change."

"I know," Rias said, and her Queen, silently, mourned for the anime collection that was yet to be seen by her King. "But what about Issei? The Boosted Gear hasn't awakened yet."

"Don't worry," Akeno smiled, one that promised pain and suffering. "You leave that to me. A cute kohai he may be, but you're my King and my best friend. If he doesn't shape up, well," she paused. "I'll  _persuade_  him to do so."

She felt Rias' hand jerk a bit under her touch. "Don't kill him."

"Ara," Akeno playfully muttered her own tic. "When have I ever gone over the top?"

"Akeno."

"Don't worry, Rias," Akeno said, her tone more stern and comforting. Only a few people knew this side of hers. "You're not going to get trapped with that Phenex. I'll make sure of it. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a friend otherwise."

"Thank you," the crimson haired heiress smiled. Akeno could tell her King was a bit calmer now. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Don't mention it," Akeno replied. Her smile turned a bit cheeky now. "Although I do wish I had a camera right now, watching you squirm and getting all frustrated makes my day."

"Akeno," she groaned and the Queen giggled at her expression. Then Rias' eyes widened as she looked peevish. "Oh no, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Akeno asked, her King looked silly at that moment. Not befitting her position at all.

"The new missions from the House," Rias sighed. "I forgot to send my familiar the last time."

"Well, that was highly irresponsible of you, Buchou," Akeno chided. "You're going to ask me to go get it, aren't you?"

"…Yes."

"Fine," Akeno sighed. "But I expect some sort of compensation for this. Skipping classes is something I don't generally do. I take my studies very seriously."

"Yes, of course," Rias said leaning forward. That confident smile didn't please Akeno. "Bet it has nothing do with a blond, does it?"

"Maybe," Akeno smiled proudly. "Maybe not. Why are you so interested? Don't tell me you actually have a crush on him?"

" _Please_ ," Rias said. "We both know who has a crush on him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied. As if Rias could rile her up. Her King wasn't near her level. A mere child compared to the things Akeno could say. "You do seem interested though."

"One of these days, Akeno," Rias said, "Naruto is going to drive you crazy and I will be there to see it."

Akeno's cheeks flushed. She spoke with a sultry voice, "Well…I never pegged you for a voyeur."

Rias' face becoming red was extremely satisfying. Ah, her King was yet to learn her art.

"So," the black haired queen continued. "When do I go? Now or-"

"If you go now, then you might make it back for lunch time. Unless-"

"Enku is there." Akeno sighed. Lord Lucifer's Pawn was a bit slow. Handling paperwork was not his forte. She loved the Qilin —the Pawn was an avid friend when they were kids - but he was meant for other duties.

"Yeah, that might be an issue." Rias grumbled, drumming her fingers on the desk.

Akeno resisted the urge to sigh again, something she was picking up from another person in her life. She nodded before standing up and spoke again, some mental comfort could help her friend.

"Rias," Akeno began. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. I promise you that."

Her King's shoulder slackened and she nodded. Using her powers, Akeno created a Teleportation Circle and the world before her disappeared.

Various colors exploded, everything around her rushed past her-a very fast acid trip. Akeno, personally, considered this method to be similar to a fast elevator.

_'Maybe they should add that "ding" sound as well.'_

The behemoth Gremory Estate was in front of her. Akeno never did finish exploring the place. Roaming around the entire compound (if she could call it that) with Rias was one of her favorite games as a child. Of course, then Okita had to start talking about the way of the Samurai. The Queen still blames Lucifer's Knight for triggering the 'weeb' inside her King.

"Akeno," she heard someone call her. It was low and stern and emotionless. "You're late."

The Himejima smiled, a bit nervous at the scrutinizing gaze Grayfia Lucifuge - the Strongest Queen - gave her.

"Apologies, Lady Grayfia." Akeno fiddled her fingers. "My King forgot to tell me about this."

The silence frustrated her. The silver haired maid reminded her of Naruto at times, but she was scarier in her mind. Akeno had seen what Grayfia could do to her Lord husband.

"I see," Grayfia said, her voice still not showing any emotions. "Follow me. Unfortunately, it will take some time. There are some renovations going on here for the upcoming event."

Akeno clenched her fists at those words as she strode behind her fellow Queen. "Lady Grayfia," Akeno spoke up, ridding the fear in her mind. "If you don't mind me asking, why is this still going on?"

"Marriages between Devilkind to preserve the blood isn't uncommon, you should hardly need to ask me that." The maid replied without looking back.

"Still, Rias should be free to choose her own life. Why can't Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana see that?"

"We are Devils, Akeno," Grayfia said, Akeno saw the maid looking for people slacking off their work. "Being selfish is in our nature. Like every other being we want what's good for us. Keeping the remaining Pillars intact is something no one can refute -not even Lord Lucifer. Besides, we're servants, our opinions hardly matter."

Akeno didn't reply and kept up with her pace. As true as the words were, her resolve didn't waver.

"She's  _not_  going to get married to the Phenex heir."

"We'll see." Grayfia replied.

"Also, there's something else I need to talk to you about, Lady Grayfia." Akeno stated and she could tell Queen of Lucifer was interested.

** xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx **

She kept reading through the age old book.

It was older than her by at least nine centuries.

Her turquoise eyes scanned the book. Searching for loopholes, plausible reasons to delay the inevitable. As she continued, her dread increased with each word.

The old Devil laws had stood the test of time for a reason, and the only method of escape she had was something she'd rather avoid.

Rias sighed and closed the book. A frown scarred her beautiful features, and felt a small pang in her heart.

It had been some time since Akeno had left, and Rias couldn't bring herself to walk out. Her usual stride — graceful and perfect — which all the students would worship was gone; Rias' walk now resembled that of an old man withered by age and loss.

Her mind was at more than a million places at a time; she couldn't even tell Akeno about the few things she found out about a certain blond.

Was it a breach of privacy on her part? Not really; she was one of the two Kings of this area and no anomaly would go unchecked. Still, the Gremory heiress felt a little dirty for digging into his background.

The noise of the door opening distracted her and she saw the members of her Peerage sans Akeno and one cute, cross-dressing Devil. Yuuto looked bright as ever, Koneko was bland as usual, Issei was depressed?

"Did something happen?" she asked. Her Pawn was always a bit more cheerful than this. On top of that, Rias didn't want him to be in a down mood since they would be going out for a hunt today. Well, she hoped there would be a Stray Devil around here.

"Buchou," the teen groaned. The third member of the Pervert Trio seemed disheartened. "I can't do this anymore."

Was he thinking about quitting her Peerage?

"I can't give out those flyers anymore! You wouldn't believe the freaks I meet sometimes!" Issei exclaimed and Rias was surprised with the dedication towards not handing out contracts with Devils.

"Now, Issei," Rias began, using her smooth voice which enchanted so many. "Remember what I told you? Your dream of becoming a Harem King won't come true unless you get to become a High Class Devil, and for that you need to work hard. Very hard."

' _Hopefully too hard'_ , she knew it was cruel but desperate times called for desperate measures. Rias was willing to go the extra mile. Originally she planned to, slightly, seduce Issei every now and then —to motivate him.

Different people aspired in different ways; in Issei's case, perversion and promises of lust increased his drive. The Gremory Heiress was never afraid of showing a bit of skin, the only reason she hadn't woken up naked in her newly acquired Pawn's bed was because she had been busy with a lot of research.

_"Try not to focus so much on a plan," he said, she couldn't look away. The condescending tone all but gone. Was he giving her advice in general? "Anything can happen in a fight. Improvise more, then we'll talk-"_

Rias cut out the last word he said because it was not necessary. She was not a-

"-loser." Issei said and Rias turquoise eyes narrowed at him. Her Pawn flinched in fear and Crimson Ruin Princess clenched her fists.

"Care to repeat yourself, Issei?" Rias did not know how menacing her smile was at the moment. She wasn't angry, no…she was  _livid_  at that one word.

Her Pawn, shook in fear, her Knight gulped and Koneko was, in her eyes, a tad bit more serious.

"Well?"

"B-Buchou," her Pawn stammered, Rias still fumed and gestured for him to continue. "I said, I said the last guy I went to give a flyer to was a total loser!"

Rias calmed down a bit.  _'I'm more on edge than I thought I'd be. Stupid Loki. Stupid Council, Stupid Phenex, Stupid Naruto.'_

"Buchou, is something wrong?" Yuuto Kiba asked. The King calmed her nerves and took a breath of fresh air.

"Nothing," Rias said sighing and saw her servants relax.

She looked at the brown haired teen, who was still scared witless - not surprising since a bit of her destructive power had seeped out.

The heiress didn't blame him. People stronger than his current state had been erased before her by the very same small wisps she revealed.

"I'm sorry about that, Issei," she apologized, the Pawn nodded. Very quickly might she add. "Don't worry, what were you saying?"

"Ah, never mind, Buchou. I'm uh sure you-"

"Issei," Rias ordered her Pawn. "Please continue what you were saying, I honestly tuned out."

"Right the flyer thing, Buchou." Issei began after taking a pause. "I met some of the sickest people. One of them wears cat ears and has a loli fetish. Hell, even I've never seen some of those doujins he's got."

_'Note to self: never let Issei appear in front of parents without teaching him proper tact.'_  Rias nodded to his words and the rest of the blabber that left. It was cute in a naive way. A lot of people underestimated the famed member of the Perverted Trio. He was a nice person.

"And then I found out he has Kakasu's original hentai manga. Those are uber rare but still, NTR isn't my thing."

And he was one of the biggest pervs she would ever meet in her life. Period.

_'Well, beggar kings can't be choosers.'_  Rias finished the thought and Issei stopped. "I understand what you're talking about Issei and they will stop at one point. She saw the hope gleaming in his eyes, the chest filled with pride, body shivering with excitement. "But not anytime soon."

"Pervert's sad," Koneko hammered another nail to his deflating coffin, Issei's depressed form in this case.

"But don't worry, tonight," Rias said, her voice a tad bit sterner. "We'll be having a different routine."

"Different?" Issei asked.

"There's a chance we'll get to meet a Stray Devil tonight."

"Um, what's that?"

. . .

"Issei, didn't I explain this to you before?" Rias asked, wondering if she had indeed forgotten such a thing.

"I may have zoned out."

At least he was honest.

"Stray Devils are basically Devils gone AWOL on their masters," Rias explained. She was glad he was paying attention to her eyes, his eyes were slowly going down. "AND," she said loudly, snapping his attention back to her face, "are labeled as threats. Usually with kill upon sight orders. So, make sure to never run away Issei, I don't want to hunt you down."

Rias loved how she could mess with people sometimes; she must've been rubbing off of Akeno. They did sleep in the same bed countless times. That was one image she didn't want Issei to think about at the moment. His brain could only take so much lewdness.

Finally, a magic circle appeared in the room and Akeno appeared. She looked at the group, and smiled.

Rias, however, saw the small bit of worry and annoyance in her face.  _'Oh yeah, I need to tell her about Naruto.'_

"Ara, all of you seem to be here," Akeno said, her usual tic in complete rhythm with that smile of hers. Rias often wondered if her Queen practiced this in front of the mirror. "Buchou, sorry about the late arrival. There were some renovations going on at the house and Enku was dealing out the papers."

Shoving the thought about her brother's Pawn aside, the crimson haired girl's mind lingered on the word 'renovation'. It pissed her off. This whole thing fucked with her temper more than she wanted to admit.

"Buchou," Akeno broke her out of that train of thought. "It looks like there is a Stray Devil here."

Akeno handed her a piece of paper, the Gremory sigil, her sigil clear on the parchment. Her eyes scanned the paper over and over again.

_'I feel like Go-…the Creator has a gripe against me. Is it because I'm the current Lucifer's sister?'_  Rias resisted the urge to groan. Of all the rogue, traitorous Devils to pop up in her 'hood', so to speak, it had to be one with large breasts. Her Pawn was lucky in a way.

"Oh right," Yuuto spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Akeno-senpai."

"Yes, Yuuto."

"Naruto-senpai left early. Just thought I'd let you know."

"What?"

Rias snapped her gaze towards Akeno, more precisely due to the small shock she heard in that one word.

"Uh, he left early today." Yuuto explained. Her Knight and Rook, aware of how Akeno's reaction was different than usual.

"When did he leave exactly?"

"Right after classes ended, I tried to say 'Hi' but I guess he was in a rush."

Rias wasn't the smartest person (yet), but she was sure that Uzumaki never left the school in a hurry. Never. This was unusual and judging by the look in Akeno's eyes, who was probably the closest person to him, it was something that raised questions.

The blond had a pretty monotonous life. Always being average, blending in with the crowd to became a perfect, faceless everyman. Just Naruto Uzumaki, a ramen shop owner, an orphan, an average student. Except he wasn't. Even Rias knew he was so much more than that. But first she needed to ease Akeno's mind and friends came first.

"Right," the King said to her Peerage members. "Now that school's over, you can all head home. No need to make contracts today, we have a Stray to hunt tonight. So eat up and be prepared. You especially, Issei. Today will be your first combat experience."

"Right, Buchou," Rias couldn't help but giggle at his salute and after they left, the King called Akeno to seat beside her on the couch. She even locked the door, this was something only her Queen needed to hear.

"What is it, Rias?" Akeno asked, and the heiress knew her friend picked up on the mood.

"You're late. Much more than I thought you'd be. If you weren't, you might've caught him."

"I was…discussing something with Lady Grayfia."

Now that was interesting. "About what?"

"Something regarding the Rating Games, it's something I'm working on and I still haven't found a clear answer to."

"Will it help?"

"I'll let you know when it does." Rias sighed in relief, glad that her friend was looking out for her. "Is there anything else, Buchou?"

Rias knew why the black haired beauty wanted to leave, but she needed to let her know. It did help her solve a piece of the puzzle known as Naruto Uzumaki. "You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

"Yes," Akeno replied, smiling. "I've gotten used to him, especially since he's been opening up a bit more."

"But he's still hiding things, isn't he?"

"Sadly, yes." Akeno had a wistful expression now. "But, I'm sure he will one of these days."

"Akeno, do you trust him?" Rias needed to know. For some reason she couldn't explain, she needed to know. There was…this air about Naruto that Rias couldn't explain. It was strange, alarming yet peaceful too.

"Strange as it sounds, yes." The Queen of Rias Gremory said proudly, not a hint of deception in her voice. "I trust him."

"There's something I found out about him."

"What?" Akeno frowned at her; Rias blamed her inner, insatiable curiosity for this. "Did you-"

"Listen," Rias said, grasping Akeno's hands —which were a bit rougher than hers. "I think I know a bit about why he is the way he is."

"Rias…"

"I don't know why I did it Akeno, hear me out." Akeno still seemed reluctant. "Please."

Her Queen sighed. "Fine, Rias. Just this once, I'm letting it slide. But please don't do it again. I really don't want him stray away again."

Rias could not describe how jealous she felt of Naruto at that moment. Digressing her thoughts and began. "Naruto, he wasn't as alone as we thought he was."

"What?"

"Yes," Rias said, she had same expression as Akeno when she found out. "Naruto had a family."

** xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx **

Deep within the urban crevices of Kuoh, was a shady part of the otherwise perfect town.

While the crime rate here was all but nonexistent, there was always a hoodlum looking to make a quick buck. Some hooker looking to earn a bit more money, pay off that filthy mortgage and not get disfigured.

Downtown, or Dirty Little Kuoh as some locals call it, housed them all. Drugs, booze, women, strip clubs, illegal purchases all available here, and the cops that cracked down on them —paid off. It was beautiful to the less than legal social class. Then the rates began to drop and the number of active ruffians began to disappear. All around eleven years ago, Downtown became less of a shithole than it was back then.

Right there, in the middle of that otherwise black sheep area of Kuoh, was a small three story building. Gray in color and bland in its outlook, the place was a home to all those who were unwanted. To the ones who were considered mistakes.

The Cleria Memorial Orphanage.

It was the biggest orphanage here and despite the looks, the building was well maintained, but could use more patrons. After all, how many people gave a shit about orphans living in the bleakest part of town? Not very few.

Naruto drove his SUV, remembering the area he grew up in for the first seven years of his life. It was a place he didn't hate, but there was a certain resentment he had towards some people.

When his access to chakra became proficient, he started 'cleaning house' and even now he sent a disguised clone to scout the place. More so since the encounter with Raynare.

Finding his stop at the gray building, Naruto parked the car and unstrapped his seat belt. He stepped out and grabbed the two, very, large white bags from the passenger seat. He volunteered for this and he'd keep his word. Holding the two in his hand, he opened the door and entered. They had a new receptionist. A very pretty blonde with grey eyes, a rare shade. She greeted him with a wide smile.

"Welcome to Cleria Memorial, how may we help you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said. Lifting the bags, he continued, "I believe it's my turn for the monthly Kids' Feast."

"Oh yes!" the receptionist, Kara was her name if the tag didn't lie. "Mr. Uzumaki, you can go straight through and join the children in the dinner hall."

"I'd rather not." Naruto shrugged. Seeing her confusion, he continued. "I'm not good with kids."

"I see," the smile on the receptionist dulled, but she took those bags with enthusiasm. Yeah, there was no way she could lift them.

"I'll help, thsese are pretty heavy." Naruto said, taking up the bags again. Kara walked beside him, she looked bubbly and cheerful.

The walk to the hall was short and as the doors opened, a million different voices rung in his hears. Children chattered, some yelled, most of them laughed. A string of 'eeeww's could be heard as Naruto saw a kid sneeze, the brat's nose gushing out a waterfall of mucus.

This place reminded him of a time long gone. The hallway still looked the same to him.

It hadn't changed the slightest.

"It's here, Uzumaki-san," Kara said as she lead him to a large table.

The blond placed the two bags of food and turned to give her a list. "This is a list of what I brought. Will it be enough, or do I need to get more?"

"Goodness no! This is more than enough," her eyes widened at the amount and Naruto took a small bit of pride in her shock.

_'Still unpredictable as ever.'_

"Oh my, if it isn't my favorite ghost."

Naruto knew that voice, that kind, gentle voice.

He remembered a time when it had more life, and he turned to see a woman dressed in a grey nun outfit. The woman was around seventy. The nun's frame, lightly, hunched over and she had that damned smile on her face. "You've grown your hair too big, Ruto."

And she still called him by that name. "Sister Aria."

"In the flesh," the old woman reached for his face. She had gotten old. "To think the small skinny boy would grow up to be so handsome. Maybe if I was born 50 years later, we could've been a what do they call it these days? 'A thing'?"

"You're still as witty as ever," Naruto replied, forcing himself to not smile at her.

"I see you've met Kara already," Aria pointed at the young receptionist. "Please be a dear and take her out for dinner sometime."

"Sister Aria!"

"I don't date nuns," Naruto said. "They're too uptight."

"She's not a nun and I'm sure she has a thong somewhere."

"Sister Aria! There are children around here!" Kara exclaimed, the blonde's face now red. She faced Naruto and spoke, "I am so sorry."

"No need to, I know exactly how insane she can get."

"Children these days. Come on now. I haven't seen you in a while, you're not leaving that quickly." Sister Aria had always been stubborn, but he was ahead in that department.

"I can't," Naruto said. "I'm kind of busy, I have to go back to work."

"Ruto."

"Look, Sister Aria." Naruto began, he was getting softer these days. The old woman's eyes didn't help either. "I'll visit some other time."

"The last time you said that was when you got into that school of yours, five years ago no less." Sister Aria pointed out. She was good, he could say that much. "And now you're here again, making another empty promise."

Naruto couldn't deny that. Sister Aria, despite her lack of knowledge, was right about him. He did make empty promises and failed to keep them up. It was better that way; giving your word meant something he would do no matter what.

The blond didn't want to keep any more promises. They shackled him, and he never wanted to fail again.

"I'll try to visit, okay?" Naruto tried to convince the woman.

"I see you're still reluctant as ever. Out of everyone I raised here, you were by far the most troublesome." Aria sighed.

_'Hardly.'_  Naruto wanted to snort, but resisted. Rolling his eyes, he spoke, "Whatever suits you. Goodbye, Sister Aria."

"Wait, now," she grabbed his sleeve. "The very least I can do is walk a patron out of this building, and I did walk you out of here the last two times as well. You do remember, right?"

"Yes," Naruto replied, very quickly. 'Just another series of mistakes in my life.'

"Let's go then." Sister Aria, slowly, led the way and Naruto heard the receptionist bid him farewell. He nodded back. After leaving the hallway, the two walked at a slow pace. "How are you, Ruto?"

"I'm fine," Naruto replied. "I came here a few days ago. Heard you were in the hospital. What happened?"

"Oh nothing these old bones can't take." The nun replied with a gesture. "I think my time is coming. We all have God's calling."

God, the omnipotent asshole in his life.

There was a time he would've outright ignored the mere concept of God, but fate — yes, fate — had shown him otherwise. The Creator of everything had fucked with his life and, Naruto was tired of it. That was the reason why he felt slight towards such a being. Sister Aria's constant attempts to baptize him always failed, he didn't have faith in a person who turned his back on people. To top it all off, he had an object which served proof of God's power with him.

Even now, always by his side. Its useful features were the reason he hadn't thrown it away.

"Well, look at that," Aria exclaimed. "We've reached the end of the line."

Naruto reached for the doorknob and was about to walk out, but Aria's next words stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Ruto." The blond turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. No child deserves the fate you had. Maybe if they lived-"

"They're dead, and don't apologize. You weren't there that day," Naruto cut her off. "And besides, it was my fault. All of it. Take care, Sister Aria."

"Do come and visit me sometime," she said with a smile. "You were an adorable child."

"We'll see."

"Promise me, Ruto." Sister Aria was not letting him off the hook that easily. "Promise me."

"I'll try," Naruto stopped for a while looking at the frail old woman. Nostalgia tugged at his heart and he laid a small kiss on her cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"Oh I will, Kara's there with me at all times," the nun said, he nodded.

"Goodbye," Naruto got out and was speeding towards his car. He went in and ignited the engine. It hummed to life and he was driving out of Downtown, the broken place for the forgotten ones. He…he didn't even know why he was doing this. Oh right, because he was selfish. The blond wanted that normalcy, but shame, guilt and memories would never let him have that.

_'You're never going to have a normal life. Half of it was your fault, you fucking idiot.'_  Naruto said to himself. Getting home and writing some smut would probably distract him.

It was late noon and he arrived sooner than he thought. Opening the garage door in the backside of his house, he parked it and was planning to go through the backdoor. Unfortunately, he felt someone standing near his apartment door. Naruto knew who it was and stepped out of the garage, locking it. He walked up the staircase and saw Akeno standing there.

Strangely enough, her violet eyes seemed a bit down. He could see the worrisome expression on her face.

"You're here again."

"I heard you left early." Akeno said. Naruto eyed the lunchbox in her hand. She then brought it up, "This is for you."

Naruto took the box. "Thanks."

"We're going to be hunting a Stray tonight."

"A stray what? Cat?" Naruto asked. It may seem out of place, but he truly wished there wasn't a demon cat here as well. He had enough Tora for one lifetime.

"Stray Devil." Akeno clarified. She smiled a bit. "Do you want to come over?"

A woman was offering him to hunt some demons. He sighed, "As tempting as it sounds, I'll pass. I have a shop to maintain."

"It would've been a good experience." The black haired girl said. "Sorry I couldn't make it to lunch today, I was busy with something else."

"I figured." Naruto said. He was honestly surprised she wasn't present at class today. She did have a life outside of just meeting up with him. Though, it was kind of weird not having her around today, especially since he started talking with her more.

"I have an idea," she chirped. That smile on her face was so beautiful. "How about I help you out tomorrow at the shop?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I can help you at the store tomorrow."

"I don't need help."

"Well, you don't have a choice."

He sighed, a bit mentally tired today. "Fine, 11'O clock. Don't be late, and I'm not paying."

"No problem~" she sang, Naruto knew she was doing this to get on her nerves. It was a game between them. Sadly, she won more than him. He was about as talkative as a brick wall and some of the things she said, surprised him. Then without warning she stepped forward and looked straight at his face —very closely. The intensity in her eyes was something to behold.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," Akeno said, warmth present in her voice. "You, Naruto-kun. Just you." She said goodbye and left quicker than he thought.

He shook his head and planned to prepare a clone to follow her. This 'Stray Devil' business sounded interesting and he needed more info on the Peerage. Naruto didn't even realize, he was smiling a bit as he entered his house.

"Crazy woman."

** xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx **

* * *


	9. Far from heaven

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Patience was never her forte. Had it been, she would've been soaring in the skies above with wings as white and rich as snow, with eyes so green that even the finest emeralds scowled at her with envy, with light hair fluttering like a drape of gold.

She sighed, recalling each and every glorious detail about those days. An unfathomable number and considerably more laments heaped up on them. Whenever she saw her ugly reflection in a mirror, the Fallen would be reminded of who she used to be and all she lost.

Lady Gabriel spoiling her and she cherished the Seraph for it. To Raynare, the female Seraph was more like a mother than a sister as everyone else viewed her. When she was a child, Gabriel would take her to her most loved spot and tell tales of the old age. Of an era when Yahweh appeared more as opposed to staying cooped up in the Seventh layer. She, nonetheless, was more than content with her life on the Third. Skies studded with stars, the perpetual blue surface beneath, and fluffy clouds languidly, gliding around. She would laugh and fly with her brothers and sisters.

Truly, Heaven was worthy of its name, and one could not fully appreciate her Father's skill as an artist unless they saw the divine realm with their own eyes. Only a fool would forsake it.

That thought started her road to downfall. Curiosity made her delve deep about Lucifer, or Helel as he was known in the old days —the most beautiful angel her Father ever created. What made God's favorite son turn his back on Paradise? Was humankind so repulsive that the once shining Seraph turned into the begetter of all Devils?

With time, she wound up understanding Lucifer's actions. Slowly the Archangel's hatred started to make sense. The angels were light, man was mud. Humankind's contentions drew her wrath as well, and before she knew it, sins poisoned her mind. Endlessly it developed, her voice ended up louder, her questions significantly bolder.

_"Lord Michael, I still don't understand. Just . . . Just what makes them so special?"_

The Archangel would tell her that Father knew best, that He understood all.

_"Why does Father love them more than us?"_

Lady Gabriel spoke of their freewill, how they would all choose the greater good over the darkness that lurked in them.

_"Why should we care about them?"_

Metatron, the Voice of God, reasoned how Father saw them as children. Little ones the angels would guide.

The more she heard about their potential to become better, the more her disdain grew. With each day they became more irksome. An abortion, a completely good monkey wasted with the gift of freedom. Then one day, Raynare spoke her mind. She made her view all too clear.

_"Lord Helel was right about them. They are but spiteful beasts, filled only with imperfections. Father was wrong, and so are all of you."_

If only she knew how those words would cause Michael to shake his head in sadness, Raphael to frown with disappointment and Uriel, her brother, marked her with the profaned flames —her fall assured with the last action. The Fallen remembered those flames, how they snarled as they removed her divinity and felt God's blessing abandoning her. However, none of that hurt compared to when she saw Gabriel crying for her, when Metatron somehow held her back —the latter also affected by the judgment bestowed.

She remembered how the ground beneath her cracked, how her majestic wings became dark as raven feathers, how her hair became black as a sinner's heart. Her eyes were now a rotting shade of amethyst, washed in the deepest, forgotten abyss and hardly worth a second glance. Raynare didn't remember how long she fell, but for her it was nothing less than an eternity. Deep into the pigsty she fell, the one they called Earth.

"What's wrong?" she looked at Kalawarner, snapping out of her greatest nightmare. Her comrade's hair was dull brown. Both had used magic to disguise themselves, Raynare herself looked younger and more innocent. There was no need to take chances with the Devils, hiding their true forms worked better under certain circumstances.

"Nothing." Raynare lied. Her phony, dark colored eyes focused on the FIDS. All the more on Flight 174, she'd need to hold up one more hour before it landed. Under normal circumstances she didn't need to come here to get the new member, but this wild card needed to be watched - extra carefully - and the Devils in Kuoh weren't the only people she was wary about.

"Raynare."

She shook her head; all her lies were useless when it came to Kalawarner. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Home," the Fallen said. "I was thinking about home."

"You know you shouldn't let it bother you this much, even after all these years," Kala consoled her. "It's been a long time since that day."

Every word her friend said was true. But Raynare still felt bitter, she had every damn right to feel that way. Clenching her fist, she stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee. This guy hasn't arrived and he's already causing me a headache."

"Lord Kokabiel said he was the best they had at the moment."

The Cadre assured her this would work. Sneaking into a church, stealing a broken blade fragment, kidnapping other nuns for reasons she was yet to know. The Fallen had done it all in hopes of gaining a gift, something she was told that could heal anything.

"He did," Raynare concluded, placing her faith - whatever little of it remained - in the Fallen who promised her the one thing she wanted more than anything. "Do you want something as well?"

"I'll pass," Kalawarner replied. Raynare nodded before walking away, she ignored the lecherous looks every worthless human gave her —like every other day.

After her small journey ended, she reached the small stall and ordered an espresso. At least humans did something right. Much to her relief the barista came back quickly with a filled cup. She cast a small spell on him, nothing too major. Paying humans was something she would not do. As she prepared to go back, a man stood beside her and ordered mocha. The runner of the shop smiled and went back to fetch just that as she found herself unable to move.

Raynare knew that voice all too well. It wasn't as heartless as she remembered; there was a hint of mercy in it. The Fallen calmed herself down, she was under a disguise and to the world she was a different person right now. Regardless, she needed to leave and had no intention of standing this close to him.

"Wait."

She froze in fear as she found him staring at her. What did he want with her? Did he follow her? Was he planning to kill her and Kala? Raynare needed to get away, to warn Kala and stop him before he-

"You didn't pay," he pointed out, the voice calm compared to her inner terror, "For the coffee." She focused on his words and played along, for now.

"Right," she smiled, faking a warm smile. The blond didn't say anything further, and Raynare begrudgingly paid for her drink. A part of her died as she handed over the money to the baboon. "I forgot." She continued, trying to act normal. He shook his head disapprovingly. Raynare, now a bit calmer, started to walk away and grasped for straws —thinking of ways how get out of this mess. She could follow him, and-

_"Don't cross my path again."_  The words rung in her ears, the harsh, wintery tone of his voice made her tremble.  _"I will end your existence, Raynare."_  She stood still for a moment, hearing how his footsteps were moving away from her and sneaked a glance at the blond. He walked lazily, without a care into the crowd.

Walking back in a daze, a thousand thoughts thrashed about in her head. Raynare had bumped into someone along, ignoring whatever gibberish the fool said. Taking the empty seat beside Kala, who hadn't noticed her inner turmoil, the Fallen realized her hands had been shaking. His touch still tainted her, the only human to do so. Yet she had pictured him when she was…

"Raynare," Kala shook her shoulder as she nearly dropped her cup. "What the heck is wrong with you? You're sweating."

Wiping off the small sheen on her forehead, the Fallen sighed a bit. Her eyes looked around, just to be sure. He wasn't here. "Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" her friend persisted, "You look like you saw a ghost."

_'He is a ghost,'_  Raynare concluded in her mind. He had truly disappeared; it was almost as if a specter had returned and warned her of paths better not taken. "I just…I thought I saw that guy. The one who-"

"Where?"

"It wasn't him," Raynare lied. She didn't want Kala fighting him under any circumstances, her friend would die. Of that there was no doubt. "It was someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the Fallen said before drinking. It was warm and soothing and relaxing. "Let's just… Let's just focus on waiting for this guy."

Kalawarner didn't pry further and she was glad. Raynare simply focused on the screen, occasionally glancing. He'd invaded her thoughts once more. She'd seen him more recently in a dream, bloody and scary with a bloodier smile on his face. It didn't fit for some reason. The blond was cruel, not ruthless from what she surmised. He appeared in her other dreams too; she blamed the wine and that one time thing she did in the Church for that notion.

_'Focus Raynare,'_  she chastised herself.  _'Soon, it'll arrive. And, you'll get what you want.'_

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Ichiraku's of Kuoh Town was, in his eyes, a poor imitation of the original.

While his store was without a doubt the premier ramen shop in this place, it was far from the most popular place in town. He couldn't account for people's bad tastes in culinary, so Naruto simply accepted that perhaps ramen was not the greatest food. An opinion most agreed with. He had no problems with that.

That said he was mentally exhausted. Sundays were supposed to be his off-days, when the customers were lesser in numbers and the entire day would smoothly pass by. It was the status quo. However, he'd been overworking today, tired of making excess money and running out of supplies –save his personal stash, one that was brought in from the airport specifically. The reason behind such an increase in paying customers was clear too.

"There you go. Enjoy." Her voice grew sweeter with every word. The men, more accurately high-school teens with hungry stomach and hungrier eyes, blushed. They leered back and forth from the bowl of ramen to Akeno who wore an apron over a black, full sleeved shirt and beige pants. She was wearing that accursed hat too, she looked better in it than he did. Then again Akeno looked good in anything.

He sighed as the customers he gave three bowls to muttered a non-cordial 'Thanks' to him. They must've forgotten he owned the place. So far, the day had been going less murky than he thought it would. As he turned around several gasps resounded within the room. Akeno was standing close to him, a bit too close. Her face inches away from her, violet eyes refusing to look away from his blue ones.

"What?" Naruto said, he was used to it at this point. She'd do this often and he would try his best not to react. It was a game, unfortunately Akeno won more times than he gave her credit for, she was getting bolder and…more attractive every day. Try as he might, it was impossible to deny that.

"We're running out of supplies, I don't think the stuff we have will last for the day." Akeno finished, crossing her arms and smiling contently. "Looks like I was right, we did sell out before 4'O clock."

Naruto Uzumaki actually forgot about that small bit. He didn't think she was popular to the point there would be  _lines_  outside his small shop. "I know. You don't have to point it out." She giggled in victory.

"You really should've thought this through, Naruto-kun," she wagged her finger a bit. He rolled his eyes, his go-to reaction when it came to her. The customers were still staring at him with flabbergasted expressions.

"Your food's getting cold," Naruto said bringing them back to the world as he got out of the shop and stood outside his store. There were still lots of boys standing outside his shop. "We're closing down for lunch," he paused, "And the rest of the day."

Immediately, at least twenty-five people started crying. Twenty growled in anger, ten cursed him, and five…stood in front of him with their arms crossed while glaring at him. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he wasn't. Naruto figured they were from a different school, and looked more like roughnecks and less like students.

"Hey," one of them said, the kid had bleached blonde hair. "Aren't you that Blonde Devil of Kuoh we keep hearing about?"

Naruto chuckled hearing that. He was a  _Devil_. The irony was not lost on him. This was just precious. "Is that another famous nickname I'm not aware of?"

"He thinks he's funny," a short one came up this time. "Why I oughta-" was all he could say before Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and his group.

He slowly exerted pressure on them, one of light bloodlust. Other 'businessmen' had appeared trying to offer him  _protection._ They didn't come back after a small dose of his murderous intent. Much to his surprise everyone outside the shop felt his hostility, he could smell the fear on them and Naruto grasped the shoulder of the first person who talked –the ringleader.

"What's your name?"

"I-It's-"

"It doesn't matter what your name is," Naruto cut in. "Now, I'm trying to run a shop here and clearly you guys aren't ramen lovers, had you been I'd have seen you before. I know why exactly you're here. Unfortunately my store is low on supply. Do you understand what I'm saying?" His grip tightened, the boy buckled under the pressure and the blond was taken aback.

This was all it took?

"Y-Yeah." The bleached one said. "We get it, Boss."

"I'm not your Boss," the ones who called him that weren't people, and he would never - ever - be the boss of some delinquent high school wannabes. "Now leave, before I kick you." Soon enough the line was cleared and he turned to go back to his shop.

Only Akeno was outside and giving him  _that_  look again. Her cheeks were red, eyes lidded and a smile all too seductive to ignore. The way she walked forward, her arms hugged around her upper frame and Naruto noticed how her…big things were squished together added to the sway of her naturally wide hips making him uncomfortable. Well, down there at least.

_"One day, my fellow apprentice." A white-haired man with a lecherous smile and a more lecherous mind counseled him. "One day you will see the light."_

_"Why the hell can't you teach me something important?"_

_"Ass and tiddies are important, you fool!"_

"Oh my," he felt her poke his chest, bringing him back to reality. "I didn't know you would hurt a person like that for little old me."

"I didn't hurt him." It was true. His definition of 'hurt' was very different, Naruto was sure Akeno was saying this just to keep her sultry tone up. He wasn't complaining.

"I felt it," Akeno rubbed small circles on his chest, softly and methodically. "The way you made them fear for their lives, how you'd tear them apart, break their limbs, and-"

"Okay, you need to calm down," Naruto cut her off. Sadists had a one directional mind. His clone spying on Rias' group last night had given him enough evidence. Akeno was a  _super_  sadist. "Why are you outside anyway?"

"Oh the customers were done with their share."

"They finished that quickly?" he asked, taking the nod she gave with a pinch of salt.

"See for yourself," she walked, intentionally adding an extra sway. It was hard not to look away. True to her words the place was empty as he saw the last of the boys leave with gutted expressions. As if they had lost all purpose in life.

"You weren't kidding," he put up the closed sign outside the door and closed it.

"So," Akeno started, taking a seat for herself. "What do we do now?"

"It is lunchtime," Naruto looked at the clock. "We might as well have it now."

"I'll get to work then."

"No," Naruto said, she was surprised at his sudden denial. "I sort of made lunch, since you'd be helping her I thought-"

"How it soothes my heart to see you warming up to me, Naruto-kun," Akeno sighed contently, cupping her cheek. Sadly she was right.

"Don't push your luck." Naruto then proceeded to head out of the store. "Wait here."

"What did you cook?"

"It's not ramen."

"That's fine with me, but…" Akeno got up. "We are not having lunch here."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me."

"Woman," Naruto sighed a bit. "If you're not going to have lunch in a small restaurant, what other place do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Akeno sighed contently as she finished her lunch. Naruto was more talented than she initially gave him credit for, however he wasn't in the same class as her —not many were.

They were both in his apartment, after she demanded that they eat upstairs. He didn't budge at first. However, Akeno made it clear that she would not eat at the shop. When asked 'why', the Himejima answered she had her reasons. That said she was making the most of her glass of squeezed orange, the citrusy taste made her tongue shiver.

"Where did you buy this from?" she asked and, unsurprisingly, got no answer. Naruto had his earphones on as he was caught up with writing something into his scrapbook. Akeno pondered what made him focus so intensely and, stealthily, strolled around to see what it was. He wasn't writing anything, the dark deco sketch made it horrifically clear.

A landscape filled with grey, darker blotches scattered around as the broken remnant of a waterfall ceased to exist. There was a sun, or maybe it was the moon, in the sky that appeared to be seeping into the earth, bleeding into it. Amidst this horrible portrait, she could vaguely make out two people in it. One lying in a dark puddle as the other was slouched over, his clench hands buried in the ground and nine disfigured great shadows loomed over them.

"Do you need something?" Naruto's voice forced her to look away. A sense of cruelty was present in it. The two faces of the people were scratched out, yet the anguish they had was vivid. Darkness was descending, light was dying, despair was blooming.

"That's quite the detailed sketch you have," Akeno commented. She noticed how his blue eyes lingered on the two figures, distastefully looking down on the one hunched over. "I never knew you were this good."

"I'm not," Naruto replied putting the book down. "It's a habit I picked up from one of my friends."

" _Friends_?" This was news to Akeno. Naruto had friends? Plural? "You-"

"Don't ask," she was cut off. Naruto didn't seem that comfortable about it. "I did have friends. They all moved on, I'm the only one here."

"Oh," Akeno thought they left Kuoh Town. It wasn't uncommon; lots of people left this seemingly perfect place each year. "Well, don't worry," she assured him with a smile. "I'll fill that spot for them."

Akeno was still standing beside his chair when Naruto looked up at her and the way he looked at her in that moment, as if he was weighing her words –seeking the honesty in them. The Himejima still wasn't used to how his blue eyed gaze made her feel so bothered. She was becoming lost. Something inside her stirred and she drew closer to his face. Her breathing became heavier, heart raced and nerves jolted. Before Akeno could close the small gap, he suddenly looked away and leaned on the desk, drumming his fingers awkwardly, and she took a moment to recompose herself.

_'What was that?_ ' she thought, putting a hand on her chest to calm herself down. Her cheeks were still flaring hot. Akeno realized how close she was to actually kissing him. Over the last week, she confirmed something to herself. She, Akeno Himejima, had a major crush on Naruto Uzumaki.

There was a time when she considered such a thing silly, and childish. But the more she thought about it, she realized how true it was. It was strange too. She crushed on a person who was about as loquacious as a wall. He was also introverted, mysterious, and of course, hid pain in his eyes. Akeno was no stranger to pain, knew it all too well. That small bit he drew was enough proof, and she wanted to help him. Alas, Naruto was stubborn –almost as much as her.

"That's enough about me," Naruto spoke, running a hand through his hair.

"You hardly told me anything."

"You learned that I had friends. Did you know that beforehand?"

"Touché," Akeno admitted. She knew other things about him, things that she didn't want to know, but couldn't resist. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I thought we were past that point."

"Naruto-kun," Akeno took up a seat close to him. "How did you…how did you end up owning this place?"

For a moment the blond seemed lost. Only a moment, then Naruto sighed. "I was an orphan."

"I know, you told me that before."

"I've been at Cleria Memorial for as long as I could remember," Naruto continued, pausing for a bit. Akeno could tell it was hard for him, what happened later on in life.

"It's okay if you don't want to share. I was barging in."

He chuckled a bit, "As if you didn't barge into my personal space before." She smiled. At least he wasn't using that blank tone of his. "Anyways, I was at the orphanage 'till I was seven. Then one day, old Sister Aria comes in with this bright stupid smile of hers."

Akeno nodded at his words, noting how he talked about the nun at the orphanage. Almost as if he was fond of her.

"'You've been adopted, Ruto,' she told me," Naruto looked nostalgic. "My uh, parents then brought me here. Ichiraku's wasn't around back then and there used to be small bookshop downstairs. Uzumaki's it was called."

"Where are they now?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was. It explained his behavior perfectly.

His eyes narrowed in guilt and shame and sadness. "They died. Car crash."

"I'm sorry."

A thick air of silence settled down, it was unsettling and awkward. Akeno felt a twinge in her heart when Naruto's frown deepened. He looked like an older man in that moment. As if he was a man who had lost his entire world. And losing loved ones, they hurt so much more than people realized.

"It's okay," he finally spoke after some time passed. "It's not your fault. You didn't even know me back then. But, I know one thing for certain. I'm responsible for their deaths."

"Naruto-kun."

"I really wanted to go see a stupid movie that day," he shook his head. "I should've known back then that all those happy days, those flawless moments would be gone. It was my fault, all of it. Sometimes, I really do wish I wasn't born at all."

Akeno placed her hand over his. She nearly gasped when she saw how hollow his eyes were, twin dark pools of blue staring back at her. It was duller than it had been before.

"Sorry about that," Naruto looked away. "It's been a long time and even now it gets to me."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pressured you into talking about it." Akeno reached for his hand again, Naruto didn't resist. She softly caressed his hand, it was more relaxed now. "I'm really sorry." Then to her surprise and inner joy, she felt him clasping her hand. She…she didn't know what to do.

"Like I said before," Naruto gazing at her. "It's not your fault. Also, I should be saying thank you."

"F-For what?" Akeno had the decency to blush. She never stuttered. This was just embarrassing. The Queen would have to make Naruto suffer later.

"You know already." The blond said and both stayed like that. This was a new side to him. Then he slowly let go of her hand, and Akeno frowned a bit. His hands were exceptionally warm. "That's enough woe is me for the day. So…what's your story?"

"Mine?" Akeno, again, was shocked at his forwardness. Well, she couldn't exactly call it that, considering it took two years to get to this stage.

"How did you meet Rias?" Naruto asked. The blond had been talking more with the ORC members. Issei was, surprisingly, the most eager of them. Probably had something to do with Naruto's published works, the blond of course liked dressing him down. He found the Sacred Gear wielder amusing. Rias' sudden approach to talking with him was the most surprising. All over a simple Mortal Kombat match.

"How I met Rias, huh," Akeno's mind wandered back to that night. How could she ever forget?

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, she was a bit glad at his small concern.

"Naruto-kun," she began. "There are a few things about me I  _hate_. If I could go back and change them, I would. However I will tell you this." Akeno paused to take a sigh, remembering it all. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Rias."

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

_Japan was beautiful._

_Everything about it was fantastic, just as Souji had told her. She'd even seen those pretty cherry blossoms. To top it all off, her father's Bishop, Agrippa, bought her a puppy. Right now it was nighttime and she was wandering the streets of Morioh. The town while not too big had its fair share of memorable places._

_To the young ten-year old girl this was more amazing than watching her brother fool around with that dog costume on. Her sister-in-law didn't like it that much, but Rias was sure that deep down Grayfia liked it. She had to, she was his wife. As Rias kept enjoying her chocolate mint ice-cream, her puppy - Cerby - started getting crazy all of a sudden. She grew a bit scared as it jumped out of her hold and started barking._

_"Cerby, come back here." The crimson haired girl chased after her little cute puppy. She heard Agrippa following her, telling her to slow down. Rias didn't want to lose that puppy! It was her only one! Soon enough she found herself running to a very dark place._

_The walls were closing in, the lights here were dimmer, and…there was a bad smell in the air. Rias felt herself retch a bit, despite that she continued running after Cerby. The stench increased with every step, the alley grew darker and Rias began to feel a bit scared. Had it not been for Agrippa following closely behind her she would've been frozen in fear. Cerby was barking louder than ever._

_She turned the corner and she felt a bile building up in her throat. Cerby was standing near a young girl, around her age. The girl had black hair and was lying on the ground, there was blood everywhere and she heard several more footsteps. There were a bunch of people walking around, all of them wearing that cloth they called kimono or something. One of them was shouting something at Cerby. There was a knife in that person's hand, it was coated with a red liquid and Rias, without thinking ran forward._

_"Stop!" Rias yelled loudly. She stood in front of all those…white clothed people with their swords and knives. They all had black hair like the injured girl. The girl was bleeding badly and breathing heavily, making strange groggy noises while coughing._

_"Little girl, move. Only one needs to die tonight," one of them said, stepping closer. However, Agrippa now stood with her and Rias felt braver. Cerby was there too, growling at them._

_"Threatening Lord Lucifer's sister are we, priests?" Agrippa said showing his wings to them. "Lady Rias, if you could please check on the young lady. I suppose that's what you came to do."_

_She didn't need to be told twice as she rushed towards the young girl. Rias had never seen…a body like that. Small holes dug deep into her body, blood lazily gushed out, and the girl's eyes were getting dimmer. The young Gremory heard shouting behind her, something about 'tainted blood' and 'rotten seeds' –all the more making her angry. This small girl was dying and they were arguing…_

_Something inside Rias snapped. Her fists clenched tightly, her young wings unfurled and black wisps of small energy cracked in her hands. All became quiet when the noise emanating from her hands grew louder. Tears welled in her eyes from rage, anger at what they had done to the girl. A bark from Cerby made the demonic power in her hands flicker before disappearing. The girl was looking at her._

_"What's your name?"_

_The girl coughed, blood leaked out of her mouth and her hand twitched. Rias held it with her own, it was cold, too cold._

_"Don't worry, you'll be alright," Rias assured her, tightly grasping her hold. "I promise."_

_They were crying, both of them. The shouting was ceasing and Agrippa finally came back._

_"Lady Rias, we're going to be taking her with us," he told her._

_"Can we help her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"See?" Rias spoke with vigor, tears still forming. "We're going to help you…"_

_"Her name is Akeno," Agrippa said, forming the Gremory sigil underneath them._

_"Right," Rias looked at the young girl with a fire in her eyes. "Don't worry, Akeno. Everything will be alright."_

The crimson haired teen awoke with a jolt, naked as the day she was born and rubbed her eyes. She'd slept in apparently, if the clock wasn't lying. Rias yawned cutely, moaning at having to get out of bed. Last night was eventful; after taking care of the Stray Devil the young Gremory heiress decided to get some extra training done –montage style.

Sadly the idea of listening to music and training distracted her more, before this it used to work seamlessly. Ever since she got 'rekt' by one blond deviant aka Naruto Uzumaki, she had taken his words into consideration. Taking down the Stray Devil also served as revelation. Her Peerage, strong as it was, still lacked one very essential necessity: experience.

Hunting down rogues and two-winged Fallen Angels were of the norm, something the redhead was sure she could pull off without too much of a problem. Facing someone stronger, someone who was psychologically manipulative and physically superior…that would be a real hurdle. Sadly, the person Rias wanted to stay away from, at all costs, had what she didn't. The blond scum of the underworld had that in heaps. With that in mind Rias overworked herself last night, despite Akeno telling her not to do so. Her gift, the Power of Destruction was versatile in nature and she didn't want to be known  _just_  as the younger sister of Lord Lucifer. No, her goal was far beyond that.

_'I haven't had that dream in a while_ ,' Rias thought as she entered the shower. The warm water eased her fatigue, caressing her skin and serving as a balm to relieve her.  _'Weird. Today's supposed to be her "date" with Naruto._ '

The redhead snickered, thinking of how Akeno was probably doing something to tease the blond. While he didn't get riled up like normal hormonal driven teens of his age, Naruto Uzumaki was human –more so than she thought. He cracked jokes (very cynical ones), liked to dish out sarcasm when he felt like it, and had this natural gift of annoying her without trying. Rias had tried several times to get the upper hand in a conversation, sadly only Akeno could pull it off. She would one day. The Gremory would pay him back for the humiliating loss he dished out.

After getting out, and dressing up in her home clothes which mostly consisted of shorts and a tank top that really did not hide her bountiful chest, Rias sipped on a cup of coffee and sighed. The fatigue was all but gone and she felt better, stronger even.

"Mhmm~" she smiled childishly, enjoying the perfect brew. The sun was shining brightly, the skies were majestically blue, and the leaves flying about lazily indicated a fine breeze. It was perfect this day.

Much to her chagrin, her phone rang up and Rias grumbled a bit, pouting. One would've gushed at how cute the Great Lady of Kuoh looked in that moment. It was Akeno and she picked it up.

"Hello," Rias grumbled. Slightly put off her little moment was ruined.

**"Rias, why haven't you picked up?"**

"I was sleeping, trained too much last night," Rias said before taking another sip. The beverage was far too good to ignore.

" **I told you not to overdo it. I should've been there.** "

"No," Rias countered. "You're supposed to be at Naruto's place, I for one am not letting the opportunity of knowing that blond might get annoyed pass by."

" **You two are like children sometimes.** "

"Hey, he starts it every single time." It was true. Naruto would  _always_  say something that triggered her and when she would argue, he would calmly  _tear_  down her case. Then he'd smirk for a moment, just to add salt to the wound. "You are there, right?"

" **Yes, I'm still at his place,** " she heard Akeno reply. There was strange tone in her voice. Maybe her Queen was hiding something. " **Rias we have a problem.** "

"Did Naruto do something stupid?" Rias asked, worried about her friend.

" **No, it's not him.** "

"Then what's the problem?" Was this a prank call?

" **It's a…Catholic problem.** "

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

* * *


	10. Can't we dance like everything's alright?

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

"Start again." Naruto held a knife. "And if you say 'oppai' one more time, no one alive will be able to fix what I do to you."

"You see, senpai," the boy gulped. "This was the only place I could think of bringing her to."

Akeno giggled. This was more entertaining despite the storm that was coming. She observed the nun awkwardly shifting in her seat next to Issei having finished her own bowl of ramen. This girl had all the things a guy wanted in their significant other: blonde, chaste, and pretty.

"And you come to my ramen shop?" The blond sighed as the nun waved at him, offering a smile too. It was cute and warm. Even the Misanthropist was affected; his face was a bit more relaxed. "Why did you bring her here? Didn't Akeno or Tomato King tell you  _not_  to bother me?"

_'Oh that is precious,'_  Akeno snickered at the nickname. Her King would not be amused.

"But senpai, she's new around here and starving. Wouldn't you help out a person like that?"

"Only if I get paid."

"My, oh my," the Queen said, taking her hat off. "What a cruel heart you have."

"I gave you free lunch."

"You didn't pay for my services."

"I gave you  _free_  lunch."

"I've done the same for the past few weeks."

"Didn't you volunteer for this?"

"True, but this way you'll never expand."

"You two are a wonderful couple," the nun spoke, with a joyous smile on her face. The rich Italian accent was prominent in her voice, perhaps she was from the Northern side.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked, Issei looked to a bit depressed at what the nun said. Only two of the four people understood what Asia Argento said. Akeno was slightly glad that her blond friend didn't realize what her words entailed. She liked the sound of it.

"Senpai," Issei began, tears in his eyes. He looked hopeless. "You're such a lucky man." Naruto narrowed his own seriously at Issei, the blue irides sharpened and Akeno felt a bit on edge, excited too. Then it passed. The store owner sighed.

"If I was lucky, I'd away from everyone here. Especially  _her_ ," Akeno smiled back as he looked at her.

"You can't be serious!" Issei bellowed, hands slamming the countertop. "You have Akeno-senpai working for you! In an apron! That's like my dream coming true! Don't tell me you've never thought of her wearing that."

"You better start praying to whatever pitchfork wielding deity you Devils have," Naruto dodged the topic as she saw it. "If I find one crack on the furniture, into the oven you'll go headfirst, ama." Akeno grew delighted at his words. He truly had no idea what he was doing to her by speaking so vulgarly about acts of violence. Oh, how she wished for her whip to appear right now.

"Ama?" Asia asked confused. Not realizing what she just said.

Serafall Leviathan often praised the communication system the Evil Pieces had. Devils could speak in their common tongue, ancient Enochian, and yet humans of other nationalities would hear it in their mother tongue without getting confused. Asia could understand what they were saying only when Issei or Akeno spoke to her, when talking to Naruto she would hear them speaking Japanese. Naturally, hearing the blond say that word confused her.

"What is ama?" Asia asked. She then, innocently, pointed at Issei and began. "Is that a nickname for Issei? Ama?"

Naruto coughed, leaning over the countertop and put his hand on Issei's shoulder. He then pointed at the Pawn of Rias Gremory. "Ama."

"Ama." Asia repeated, Naruto nodded his head. Issei could only whimper.

"Why?"

"Because you are one,  _bitch_." Issei was not given the moment to mourn. The door opened and Naruto groaned without looking who entered. "We're closed. Read the sign outside."

"I own everything here," the newly arrived person said. "So I can, and will, enter anytime."

Akeno did enjoy the small banters between Naruto and Rias. It was almost as if he enjoyed dashing her hopes at verbally besting him. Rias probably carried on since this was the only human who treated her like a normal person, not special heiress, a pair high breasts and wide hips on legs or idol treatment, and saw her for what she was –a ditzy redhead. His choice of words had caused Akeno's sides to hurt.

"Speak of the Devil and he'll send his deadliest demon," the blond said. Rias frowned, calming down and put the lessons taught to her by Grayfia to good use. Every Gremory would be proud of her.

Huffing lightly, Rias crossed her arms, taking the seat beside Issei who grew excited and introduced herself to Asia. The Pawn started blabbering, words fired out like bullets from a machine-gun. Some of it made sense, some of it was cute, and some of it included clear references to breasts –particularly about the three women in the room. Naruto was about to put on his headphones, not particularly interested, but Akeno stopped him. Poking him was fun.

"What?"

Akeno merely pointed at Issei who bowed his head before Naruto, the girl did the same. "Thank you for helping us, senpai."

"I didn't do anything. Stop bowing, please," Naruto waved his hand to the blonde. The nun looked at him with a warm smile on her face. It was almost divine to look at.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Uzumaki," Asia Argento started, her voice was soothing, reminded Akeno of better times. When the world was smaller, and all that mattered was a small traditional house where three people lived. "I'm new here, and you had no reason to help me. Yet you did; offering me food without asking for anything. I truly am grateful. May God bless you with mercy and joy, all of you."

Akeno and her peers felt the shearing headache. The sudden rise of it was unexpected and unbearable.  _'She just had to praise Him.'_

Akeno being the most eager interpreted her words and saw Naruto's eyes widen a bit, slightly. "You get a free meal, he doesn't."

"Senpai, that's unfair!"

"I had to listen to you talk about  _football-sized_  breasts, and how you'd revolutionize voyeurism at least twice." Naruto finished with a straight face. "You're a good kid, Issei," the Sacred Gear wielder beamed. "But every time you open your mouth, it takes a monumental effort to not stab you in the face."

"I believe that's enough harassing my Pawn," Issei's tears disappeared at Rias' voice. "Issei go on, make sure to meet all of us at the club room later. There's something we  _need_  to discuss."

"Am I in trouble?" Rias masked her intentions well. Akeno sympathized with Issei, understood how the boy would feel once he learned of how he could never meet this girl again. Maybe they could've been something.

"No," the redhead replied. "Nothing too major yet, but I need you to be there." After a few more pleasant words, they all gave their farewells sans Naruto who simply waved. As soon as the door closed, her King spoke. "I can't believe this."

Naruto smiled all of a sudden. Wide blue eyes illuminated for a moment. He looked at Rias, his lips now straighter, "Believe it."

"Will you mock me all the time?"

"Not all the time," he paused before opening up a small magazine. "SoulStriker425."

"Now, now, calm down," Akeno tried to douse the flames flaring up Rias' cheeks. Her King was angry and embarrassed, not the best time to catch her this way either. She could blow up this entire place should she want it. Perhaps teasing Rias with her gamer name wasn't the best option at the moment.

"Stop taking his side, you're my Queen." Rias said. "Mine." Her King was an amazing person, one of the kindest she knew, more sister and less friend. She could also be dull sometimes.

"Somewhere Issei's head just exploded," the blond sagely added.

"Rias," Akeno joined in this time. "I didn't know you thought of me that way. This does explain why you were never interested in a boy. Imagine the controversy. Gremory heiress found naked in bed with a woman while their legs were-"

"You're not helping!" Rias all but shouted. "This is a serious situation and you two are throwing around jokes. Honestly."

"Being calm helps," Naruto spoke. "Makes you think a hundred times before doing something."

"Okay, you're not involved in this. Didn't you say you wanted no part in the conflict?"

"I still don't. Yet, we're in my shop, so I do feel a bit involved."

"Akeno," Rias breathe in. "I need you to do something for me. Go get Yuuto and Koneko, we're having a meeting and they need to know."

"You could just text them," Akeno pointed out. She really didn't want to leave this early. So far the day had been going pleasant, much better than she expected it to.

"It's about the . . . Game," Rias chose her word after glancing at Naruto who clearly wasn't interested. "And our practice grounds regarding it."

' _So, we'll be training at the guesthouse_ ,' not that the Queen was surprised. It was the perfect place, but needed to be cleaned up and elbow grease would no doubt come from all of them. Rias was not on talking terms with her parents, or even her brother.

"Okay," Akeno agreed after weighing her options. "Where are they?"

"Koneko is taking a nap," that was bad news. The cute Rook did not appreciate her resting time being interrupted. "Yuuto is," Rias sighed. "He's at the host club." That was worse. It would take a bit effort. Those women really couldn't keep their hands off the Knight. Very few women could.

Akeno nodded before grabbing her purse. She had wanted to end the day on a higher note. She hummed a bit, still behind the stall and looked at her King, winking at her. Rias' confusion was clear and the small seed of bravery in Akeno swelled. Naruto was still reading a gaming magazine, which in itself was awkward. Standing in front of him, she coughed into her hands and blue eyes stared back at her.

"I'll be leaving now."

"The door is that way."

"I know. I just have a small thing to take care of," she said. Calm as she was, her heart betrayed her. Her fingers shook, fear lingered around causing her doubt to increase. Yet, Akeno couldn't bring herself to back away. Not after all this time.

"Be on with it and. . ." Akeno moved the magazine away from his face and leaned in close. Her soft lips pressed against his whiskered cheek. After a moment, having steeled her nerves, she ended the kiss on his cheek.  _Oh my_. Naruto was staring at her, completely speechless. Licking her lips, she rubbed a finger along his jawline. She had his undivided attention and the flabbergasted look on his face was just that  _good_.

"See you later, Naruto-kun." Of course, Akeno walked intentionally in a rather alluring manner, knowing his eyes were bound to be glue to her frame. Was it wrong? No. In this case? Not now, not ever. She was personally tired of waiting and today's earlier events were eating away at her. A woman could only take so much.

Exiting the shop, Akeno finally felt her heart grow steady. She walked with a smile on her face, warmth in her eyes, and his taste on her lips. Unsurprisingly, she tasted miso.  _Just perfect_.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

Rias was surprised. She was not prepared for today, neither was Naruto who was staring at the door still caressing his cheek.

"What the heck just happened?"

Seeing his reaction, Rias felt satisfied. Finally,  _finally,_  someone had caught him off guard. She rubbed her hands menacingly, relishing the moment; the Gremory took great pleasure into how normal those dark blue eyes looked. Uzumaki was clearly surprised and for a moment, Rias couldn't recognize him. The usual blank bored face was gone. Instead he resembled a teen, just like any other, only something sparked about him.

Regardless, someone needed to answer him. As the owner of this area, she could indulge his ignorance.

"She kissed you on the cheek, Uzumaki-san," the young heiress spoke with a knowing tone. She'd seen and read enough anime and light novels to understand it all. "It's when you show affection to someone and-"

Rias stopped the moment he looked down. His features stiffened and she swore that Naruto had shaken for a second. "Why did she do that?"

She sighed. This was none of her business, well it was, but at the same time it wasn't. Akeno was her sister, by bond if not blood. So her kissing a boy, on the lips or not, was definitely her damned business. However, Rias had not business in telling who her Queen could or couldn't see. Not unless there was a major threat to her life. That was the problem. Naruto Uzumaki was still virtually unknown. Whatever details she knew about his life, most were simple. A bit sad, yes, but nothing paranormal. He was a normal person who was simply handed the short stick. Yet, he was gifted; wielded a power that was both strange and completely unknown. Rias wasn't sure whether he had any ties to either of the three factions, or the Shinto one.

"I think it's fairly obvious why she did what she did." She continued. "Why do you think she kept coming back? You never were that kind."

"I treated her like crap," Naruto admitted now finally looking up, albeit his mind somewhere else. Were all men the same? "The fact that she's still around me, even after everything I said." Now, she was interested. His voice was definitely different now. It wasn't the deepest, yet there was something curious about it. Peaceful, calm, serene, a bit of shock was present too.

"You said something about a game," the blond said. Rias assumed he wanted to change the topic.  _Aww, is he shy?_  Sadly, he wasn't.

"It's a thing in the Underworld," Rias didn't want to let out any more than she needed to. She had to be wary until she knew everything about him. He nodded and went to the back. There was no reason to stay here any longer. Akeno would be back with her Knight and Rook, all that was left was the Pawn and clear instructions on why he should never associate with the Church. "Well, I'll be going then."

"Wait," Naruto said. He went to the door and stepped outside. "Just sit down for a while." So she waited, half anxious, half intrigued at why he stopped her. Was he going to reveal his strength? Or was it simply because he wanted to go to his apartment? The sound of the door opening after mere moments answered that. Naruto came back, just not empty handed. He had a piece of paper in his hand on which was an engraved symbol –one she knew.

This was bad.

"Where did you find this?"

"Does it really matter that much?"

" _Yes_ , it does," Rias observed it from up close. The paper itself was very old, stale to the point where she could tell it aged for years and the Enochian sigil marks had faded. Instead of the brilliant white sheet with an intricate symbol of mysticism it resembled a dirty beige wall, painted with dust and dirt and pathetic attempts at graffiti were sketched on the surface. "Where did you find this?"

Naruto sighed, going over to the fridge. He took seat opposite to her as he poured two glasses of apple juice. Rias, while surprised, nodded and took a sip. Naruto had been changing, ridiculously slow as it was, and felt more human now, if only to a select few. She wasn't complaining. The less he was frigid the better.

"I found this in a scrapbook," Naruto explained, drumming his fingers. "I was cleaning up and found this in my old stuff, carefully folded no less. I didn't know I had this until yesterday."

"This doesn't make sense," Rias eyed the parchment. She then looked at Naruto closely. There was no aura around him, nothing special at all. Just an average human.  _As if_. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"We both know you have a strange power, making yourself go poof and air conditioning the weather to chilly levels." Naruto's eye twitched a bit. "And you can hide your presence too well. So well in fact, that I can't sense a single damn thing about you."

"What exactly are you looking for? This thing you're trying to sense."

"Magic,"  _Duh_. Naruto scoffed a bit.

"I don't know any magic."

"You disappeared in smoke, something magicians are known for along with their other parlor tricks. Next thing you know you're going to make a building disappear."

"We're getting off-topic here," Naruto tapped the leaflet. He probably felt slighted about his skills being labeled as 'tricks.' She was getting better at this. "Is this one of yours?"

"No," Rias answered truthfully. "But I have seen this insignia before. It belongs to one of the 34 Pillars."

"Which one?"

"I think this is the most excited I've ever seen you," Rias smiled sweetly. Jibes are best delivered with honest smiles, or so Akeno had told her. It was working.

"You've only known me for a bit over three weeks," Naruto spoke. Blue eyes narrowed at cyan. "There's very little to nothing you know about me."

_I do know a few things,_  the words did not reach her mouth. "I will."

Naruto shook his head. "Now you're just talking like Akeno. I'd prefer the real Rias Gremory over the act you're trying to pull off."

"I'm not acting, Uzumaki-san," the heiress admitted. "This is me, the real me."

"So," he paused. "This classy, pretty lady before me is the real Rias? Then the girl who told me 'You're going to get rekt' was fake?"

She flushed from embarrassment and the compliment. Things were not supposed to go this way. On top of that he called her pretty without staring anywhere.  _Stupid blond men._  "Yeah, well," Rias tried to counter. A low-blow was all she could think of. "At least I don't write porn for a living."

"No, you only suck the life out of others. Mine particularly." He rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, can you tell me anything about this?"

"It's definitely a contract searching leaflet," Rias' mind went back the reports she got. Kuoh Town, it would've been perfect, but this place was different. The very ground of this town had been soiled before. Tainted with a woman's blood whose story was better left forgotten and always hushed when it was brought up. "It's not mine."

"It does look similar." He skeptically added. She couldn't blame him, Naruto Uzumaki had probably never seen a sigil outside her family's own.

"I can show you mine if you want," Naruto nodded. Now she was confused. "Aren't you worried? Me using powers in your stall?"

"I don't have a problem as long as my shop is intact," he said. "If anything breaks you're paying for it."

She raised her hand, demonic power flowed and small circles of various sizes formed from her palm. Holoscopes stood still in the air, the mark of the Gremory clear for him to see and Naruto was keenly observing it, his eyes occasionally going back to the leaflet.

"Are you satisfied?" Rias stopped using it as she calmly finished her glass of juice. It was good. "Where did you buy this from?"

"I made it," Naruto replied finishing his own glass and taking off his apron, his sleeves were rolled up. Rias took note of his arms; they were well-versed in combat. His frame was much clearer now too. In the blue V-neck shirt, his muscular form stood out. While it wasn't overly buffed, he still had more mass and power than her Knight physically possessed. "Look, I don't mean to be a jerk-"

Rias gawked at him. "You don't mean to be one? Does this mean you're not all doom-and-gloom all the time?"

"Nobody wants to stay like that. Everybody is the way they are because of a reason. One day you'll learn a very important lesson about people."

"And that would be?" Rias was curious. The way he spoke, did things, had a look in his eyes she couldn't explain pointed to a lot of things. She had dug up as much as she could about Naruto Uzumaki, and she felt she wasn't even close to the surface.

"People change." Naruto now stood beside her seat. "For their dreams, for money and a lot of other reasons they try to justify. Not a single person, human, devil or otherwise, can avoid it."

Rias was lost for words. She didn't expect him to get serious all of a sudden. Then again she couldn't tell what went through that mind of his. Naruto Uzumaki was unpredictable. "That's deep."

He walked to the door and stood there. "Will you be leaving now?"

"Yes," she said and saw him opening the door.

"If you will, I have to clean this place up."

"What about this?" Rias asked holding the paper. "I could probably find out more things if I took it with me."

"I'll give it to you later," Naruto left no room for argument. She got up to the door and waited there. Rias felt like getting the last word in.

"One last thing," the Gremory heiress said. "Do remember that this area is mine, Uzumaki-san. If I find out that you're treating Akeno like crap again, I'll make you regret it. Believe that."

"Some kind landlady you are."

"Do well to remember it."

"Of course," Naruto mockingly bowed. She didn't like it. "Be on your way then, Devil's Favorite Tomato."

With those words, Rias, again, felt embarrassed, but scared too. Memories of her brother came flashing back. He too once called her that. Lucifer's Favorite Tomato, her brother called her before taking at least a hundred pictures of her, in a tomato outfit. She remembered it all. The crooked smile, the gleaming eyes, the red tights. The endless snaps of the camera, each sound was a reminder of her shame. However, it paled to what he said. Dark words that scarred her, even to this day she could hear them. " _SMILE, RIAS. SMILE. BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING_."

"Oi," Naruto's breath hit the side of her face as he leaned in snapping his fingers. It was hot and too close for comfort. She squirmed away a bit. This was probably the closest a boy had gotten to her without losing it.

"Nothing," her voice was louder than she wanted it to be. ' _Damn it.'_  "Goodbye and thank you for the drink, Uzumaki-san."

"Drop it."

"Come again?"

"The 'san'," he clarified. "It gets a bit too formal for me. I just call you Tomato, or Gremory or Rias. Tell the same to your friends as well."

"I see," Rias smiled, glad they were talking about something else. Still. . . "Does the same go for Akeno? She does call you 'kun'? Do you want her to stop calling you that?"

"Leave, before I kick you."

Rias laughed as she stepped out of the store. So far the day was going well, the jest helped a bit. Her mind was still on a lot of things: a nun, a pig, a contract. If she was lucky enough, Issei would forget about the girl too. She felt bad, but it was necessary to avoid conflict. 'Heavy is the crown,' Grayfia once told her. Angels and devils were never meant to be together.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

"I will kill him after this. I can only take so much," Raynare muttered. Her words were cold and dripping with poison. Kalwarner sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, consoling her.

"You know how he is."

"Doesn't mean that I care," the Fallen looked around at the dozen guards which had arrived. All of them had arrived in the dead of the night, when she'd been to the airport. Humans, each time she had to work with one she kept her expectations low, doing her best not to spite them as they were useful. This was different.

The particular headache, a former exorcist, one of the very best the Catholic Church had ever gotten was pushing her limits. Raynare had spent hours at the airport,  _hours,_ waiting for that man to arrive. She had even run into  _him_ , the Ghost, and narrowly avoided conflict all so she could send the nun back with the exorcist. Now, Freed Sellzen was here. Foul-mouthed, insane and undoubtedly one of the sickest forms given flesh and blood, the priest did not leave a good impression. Not to mention, the nun had to pick daytime for her arrival. Now it was late noon with her nowhere in sight.

The first thing he'd done was ask Raynare if she wanted some of his 'holy water'. Raynare nearly skewered him then. The man was now raving about the devils he killed, the women he defiled and the heathens he cleansed. She'd seen of his ilk before.

"You should've seen it, brothers," Freed preached, like a bishop to idiotic masses. "The kitten cried so sweetly. 'Please spare me. I'll do anything.' And believe me she did a lot of things." His cackles resembled shrieks. Raynare looked around him. Flocked by men garbed in blue, Sellzen was enjoying himself too much with his 'brothers'. Most of the banished exorcists here were ruthless and bloodthirsty, gaining notoriety and fostering hatred for all things not human. The Fallen were not their friends, simple partners were far as they could go.

No one here was more twisted than the Mad Priest though. She'd heard a rumor regarding him: Freed Sellzen had developed a taste for flesh. Of the ones he killed.

"You speak too loudly," Dohnaseek spoke. The man had been resting his wrath, ever since Raynare had put her foot down; her friend wanted to hunt the blond. "Best rest your mouth, exorcist. Or I'll do it for you."

"Oho," Freed grinned like a child given candy. His teeth seemed sharper. White haired, red eyed, the young man seemed poise to strike as he brandished his gun. "You should watch that runny mouth of yours, shit-winged angel. If not, you could always take my gun in your mouth."

"Enough," Raynare said, stopping Dohnaseek. The man was ready to strike, but infighting would only hamper her plans. She couldn't afford this. Not now, not when she was this close. "Freed, you've been talking a bit too loudly. Maybe you should tone it down before I make you."

"Is that an invitation for me?" Freed laughed a bit, slicking back his hair. "I don't think your little clit is ready for me."

Raynare was about to discipline him. She couldn't, however. The door of the forgotten church opened and footfalls echoed as everyone, save Freed, remained silent. Wearing the traditional clothes any sworn sister adorns, Asia Argento, the Holy Priestess, nervously walked in. The veil over her head made her look more like a child, which she was in Raynare's eyes. However, that wasn't the only thing the former Angel noticed.

The petite girl headed towards her, bowing her head. "Um, hello. Are you Lady Raynare?" There was hope in those green eyes. Innocence was rich in her timid voice. Faith was a full-blown, unfading fire in this young one's heart. Yes, it reminded Raynare of someone all too familiar. Perhaps the world was joking with her. Perhaps God was, He did make the grandest one of them all and called them His greatest creation.

"Yes," the Fallen said after some time. The blonde seemed nervous, sparing glances at the men and Freed, who licked his lips. It wasn't out of  _just_ lust, Raynare knew that much. "You're late."

"I'm sorry," the blonde bowed again. Raynare was getting tired of her behavior. "I was lost, but then I met this boy who helped me. He also helped me get lunch and took me around the park before-"

"Enough about your boyfriend," Raynare noticed the girl's furious blush. She could never understand their urges, even a nun could not be spared from the 'love' humans had. "You know why you're here, right?"

"Yes," the nun confirmed. "Archdeacon McDonnell said you needed help in a ritual. Something regarding 'cleaning your wings'. I'm sorry if I heard wrong."

The Fallen couldn't even be angry with her. Her face, her words, her behavior, it all reminded her of the past. Just seeing Asia Argento exist in front of her  _hurt_. Above all that, this human had been blessed by her Father, gifted with a power she craved. Twilight Healing, her last hope. She'd heard and seen its power before, but this timid nun's one was different –far ahead of the rest. There was a reason why she was called the Holy Priestess.

"You didn't," Raynare said, she eyed the rings on Asia's fingers. "The ceremony will be done. Unfortunately we have to wait until tomorrow. If you'd arrived last night then it would've been over much sooner."

Sundays were blessed days, accursed ones in her mind. God had specific days when He would listen to all His believers, shower them with pardons and make them flock to His path, particularly the weekend. Muslims had Fridays, Jews with their Saturdays, and Christians on Sundays –the last one was the one she hated the most. The blessing extended well into the night and Sacred Gears were not exempt from this; her plans delayed by a day further.

"My apologies," Asia bowed again. The honesty in her voice was sickening. "But there was a child I met yesterday. She was barely three, and suffering from cancer. I just . . . I just couldn't leave her like that."

"You missed your flight for a girl you barely knew?" Raynare was stupefied, wrath swirled. "Do you know how much you screwed up my plans?"

"I truly am sorry, Lady Raynare, but there was no way I could leave her like that. God gave me this gift for a reason, and if I can't save one person, then I might as well not have it."

The Fallen was a bit surprised; the girl had more spine than she expected and firm in her beliefs. It didn't matter though, it would all end soons. Sacred Gears were tricky little things, only in the Witching Hour they were at their weakest, and that too was non-existent in the case of ones forged for combat. Twilight Healing, thankfully, did not fall in that group.  _Just one more day._

"Careful, little one," Mittelt flew close pinching Asia's cheek in a teasing manner. "Raynare doesn't like it when humans talk back to her."

"At least she has manners and knows her place," Dohnaseek commented. He glanced at Freed who was raving like the madman he was. "Unlike some scum we know."

"Don't worry," Kalawarner placed a hand on Raynare's shoulder. "If what you said is true, it should all work out well. For everyone."

Raynare did not say anything, it was Lord Kokabiel's words she mouthed. His promise she relayed. The former Cadre assured her of the fact and promised her the gift. The one she'd been craving for years. "Go and rest, you'll need it."

"Now hold on there," Freed said loudly. He strafed with menace in his eyes. "I need the girl."

"You don't," Raynare shot his words down. "I have enough problems in my hands. If you touch the girl, I will end your existence."

Freed smiled, giggled and moaned. "Oh babe, now you're just fucking turning me on." He then turned on his foot and headed towards the door.

"Where the heck are you going?" Kalawarner asked. They were all surprised by his sudden decision to leave.

"Well it's clear none of you bimbos are going to help good old Freed with his problem," he smiled at them, baring all his sharp teeth. It was disgusting to look at. "So, being the wise man I am, I will go and clean up a few things. Ones that should've been taken care of a long time ago."

"Don't be stupid, priest," Mittelt warned. "This area is still owned by Devils."

"I know that you stupid bitch," Raynare had to be held back by Kala, Dohnaseek and Mittelt glared. Her patience only went so far. "Besides, the thing I'm taking care of is barely worth anything by the Devils. Just a few old skeletons I'll be taking out of the closet and burying deep in the ground, where they belong."

He left. Raynare looked at the band of priests all huddled together. She eyed the one who looked the least confident among them. "You," she pointed. "What's your name?"

"Alejandro Ricardo Mar-"

"Right," Raynare didn't have time for this. "Follow him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Father Freed is not a-"

The sharp crack of the ground near his feet silenced him. A spear, light and pink, dug through the earth. "Follow him,  _now_." He didn't need to be told twice. Raynare could only hope that Freed didn't fuck up all her plans. She had enough problems on her hands.

"Excuse me," Asia spoke up. "Can any of you help me read this?"

"Where did you get that?" Raynare eyed the orange book in her hand. Despite her anger, she felt amused. Mittelt was giggling while Dohnaseek groaned. Kala merely sighed.

"Oh," Asia smiled. "The friend I made gave me this. He said that this would change my life." Raynare fought back a smirk. Reading smut out loud to a nun, in a church no less? She had other plans; mentally shearing the girl down was one of them. For now it would rest.

"I'll do it dear."

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

_"So, you found it."_  Sister Aria's words were calm as he remembered them.  _"I never thought you'd find that old thing. It'd be better if you come over, Ruto. There are a lot of things I need to tell you."_ The phone call was one of the strangest ones he'd ever had.

Soon after Rias left and cleaning was done, he tried pouring his chakra into the paper. Nothing happened. Tried to burn it, yet it did not, the parchment refused to burn and become cinder. A bizarre conspiracy germinated his thoughts. Maybe someone at the orphanage would know.

An insane notion, yes, but history lessons, the ones Iruka had bantered on about, had taught him a few things. Enemies would align, sometimes, for a greater purpose. The Fourth Great War, his greatest nightmare, was proof of that. Hidden villages banding together against 'Madara' to stop him, even though they barely trusted each other –something he didn't understand back then.

So he called, Sister Aria was the one who picked up. After getting pleasantries out of the way, Naruto wasted no time. Aria was quiet before he replied, completely cool at the finding of the paper. Ever since the call ended, he'd been anxious, on guard and angry. The pleasant kind old woman he knew, the one who showered him with affection and kindness back the orphanage was in cahoots with a Devil. It frustrated him to no end.

Had the Devils known about him this whole time? Was Aria a spy? Were some other people using Akeno, Rias, Issei, her peerage to get to him? Questions clogged his mind, giving him a slight headache and craving for nicotine. He smoked without a care, letting his lungs become tainted with soot and ash. It was night now and Naruto upped the seals surrounding his house, even left six Shadow Clones with enough chakra to maim anyone who came with dark thoughts.

The car revved up and soon Naruto found himself driving past the more urban district of Kuoh, the fancy part of town. Bright lights shone, colors dazzled, people chattered. He drove past them all, past the cheerful buildings, the bustling noises and the perfect spots for couples. It was always darker here in Downtown, no shortage of electricity, just . . . darker.

Unlike what he saw moments ago, all that laid before him was buildings of brick red and ashen grey. He saw a few women standing near a light post, curvy, skimpily dressed, all dolled up. Even beneath the heavy layers of makeup, he could see the bruises. Naruto was sure he knew one of them, probably grew up at the orphanage with him.

Ignoring the calls they made, he drove until he reached a small one-story building. This was a bit different from the two flanking it on either side. Bounded by the grey, the small black and brown painted house looked no richer than the other ones.

Yet it stood out, a cross hung on the door and a small garden grew in its small porch. It was ironic, such a lovely little work of earnest effort blooming in a desolate, forgotten, washed-up place such as this. In the midst of all the craggy and ugly grey, filthy and dirty in the eyes of most, flowers of red, yellow and black grew on a clean pasture of green. He would've admired them had his mind not been plagued with other thoughts.

He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.  _Maybe she didn't hear it_ , old people do hear less despite the sharpness the witty old nun had. That or she was possibly taking a breather, on how to talk to him about this. Nihilistic as he was, a part of Naruto refused to believe that Sister Aria wanted to harm him. That woman didn't have a mean bone in her. She was more like to befriend a Devil.

_No_ , he thought.  _She's still a nun_. They were polar opposites. The blond knocked again, his patience growing thinner. Yet no answer came. Loudly, he banged his fist against the door. "Sister Aria. It's me, Naruto." Silence was the only reply he received. He had half a mind to break the door down, but stopped. Perhaps the old coot was asleep. She wasn't well a few days ago. Naruto turned, ready to leave but halted.

A small smidgen of crimson was on the ground right next to his foot, hardly noticeable. Getting down on one knee, he touched it and the smell was something he knew too well.

Glancing at both sides and seeing no one around, he turned the knob. The door was open and he rushed in. It reeked of blood and sweat and piss in here despite the clean way the place was kept. He rushed past the modest living room, filled with small ornaments and a picture of Jesus, up the stairs were he found more droplets of blood. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight.

The same blonde he'd seen yesterday, Kara, was lying on the ground. Naked, scarred, ruined and bleeding heavily. Her body twitched violently, coughing and gagging. The girl's pretty face was now black and blue, her golden hair a mess, and lips dark red. Red gashes went down from her neck, her breasts, her stomach and her legs. A deep incision was made into her stomach, blood kept pouring out. The girl was alive, but barely. She would probably be dead.

Summoning a clone to hold the girl, Naruto looked at the blue door behind him.

It was broken down, the blood trail led into the room and for the first time in a long time, Naruto felt a pang in his chest. Sister Aria was paler than ever, a hundred years older than yesterday. She was left on the chair, her head shaved, and wrists slashed, both of them. The word "HEATHEN" boldly knifed on to her forehead. Without thinking he rushed forward, his arm pressing against her wrists. He tore off his shirt's sleeves to tie them up.

"Sister Aria," he spoke desperately. "Sister Aria look at me." Finally her eyes opened.

"Ruto," she tried to smile. "You came." She wheezed. "I'm so sorry . . . for everything."

"Just calm down," Naruto said, also to himself. "I can save you."

"No," Aria now smiled. "I've lived enough. Sinned enough. Save her, save Kara." The girl would be dead, Kara's wounds were worse than Aria, yet the old nun was still strong. She always was. But Naruto felt his breath sharpening, his mind was nervous. He hadn't felt this way since-

"Ruto," Aria spoke. "I'm so sorry." She shook, groaning in pain. Her body grew colder. "Save her. Promise me, Ruto."

"I will."

"Promise me," her frail fingers grabbed the helm of his shirt, now a crimson mess. They slackened slowly, and Sister Aria slumped. Naruto looked down at her. The nun looked peaceful despite the red that painted her clothes. Even now she had a cross in her hand. He could only stare at her as his eyes stung. He didn't care for anyone, he told himself for years. A lie, a filthy lie he kept telling himself.

He breathed heavily, a choke escaped his throat and eyes grew misty. Naruto held her closely, the woman who raised him, loved him, and cared for him.  _"Promise me, Ruto."_  She said from beyond. " _Promise me_." Aria said the same thing yesterday, he said he would try. He'd kept his word. Finally, he screamed.

** xXxXx-ADM-xXxXx **

* * *


	11. Doomsday clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've been a bit busy for the last few months. Hope you guys like the rusty one I wrote this time.

** ||xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx|| **

Rias often pondered if she was cursed.

Power, wealth, fame—all three she had. Yet misfortune hunted her, like bloodhounds hot on her tainted trail—eager to find her, rip her flesh apart with baneful fangs, take their rightful morsels and leave the leftover for crows to feast on. Her Pawn had been left with a nasty wound last night. Nothing too grave, but it required a fair bit of magic to mend the broken arm. Thankfully, she did not need to sleep with him and heal him with her Devil's Touch. Issei, in her opinion, had enough distractions on his mind and making appearances in his bed, naked no less, would deter him more.

That was the tip of the iceberg.

A priest showing up, wounding her servant, murdering her client, that was a problem, and by Lucifer, she was  _livid_. Had her Peerage not arrived on time, the boy would've been dead considering the number of Fallen that had flocked there.

"You're distracted," Sona said. Lunchtime was dull today, and she decided to spend it with her childhood friend, and co-owner of Kuoh. The Sitri heiress' eyes observed her keenly. She'd always found the gaze of those purple eyes piercing. "More than usual might I add. Does your Pawn bother you that much?"

"Not as much as yours," Rias replied with a smile. It was game between them. Two young flowers blooming into ladies and learning to tongue lash whoever stood in their path. "He is the reason why I'm distracted, yes, but not because of his behavior. He was shot last night by a priest."

"The Vatican removed all their exorcists from here eighteen years ago." Sona reminded her. She drank some water before continuing, "I'm assuming the Fallen were there too."

"Twenty," the redhead said and Sona's eyes widened behind the oval glasses. "I know. Here I thought there were five to six at best. They're planning something. Those miserable-"

"Did you tell your brother about it?" Rias shook her head causing Sona to sigh. "I know you're angry at him, at everyone, but this is beyond you, Rias. If things get heated-"

"They already are," Rias cut her off this time. Fury danced in her turquoise eyes. Every fiber in her body commanded her to rush out there, unleash her powers and reduce all of them to ashes. "They killed one of my clients, and someone else in Downtown while they were at it. I sent a letter to the Grigori's outpost."

Rias pushed back into her chair, the chessboard before them showed Sona's overwhelming victory against her. The beige army stood mighty, tall, unwavering as a lone white King remained alone. Not the first time it happened nor would it be the last, Rias knew that much. The Sitri heiress was talented in strategy, always planning six steps ahead along with contingencies in mind. How she envied the brain Sona had. Despite the defeat, Rias had made Sona struggle a bit more than usual this time.

"You know what this means," the Sitri heiress leaned forward, chin resting against her conjoined hands. Despite the seriousness, Rias couldn't help but notice how Sona had pulled off the Gendo Ikari look pat down. "Don't do anything foolish. You've got enough on your plate as it is."

"I'm not doing anything until I have guarantees," Rias smiled. "I'm not the same girl you know."

"Yes," Sona replied, eyeing the clock a bit. There wasn't much time left before the break ended. "You've changed a bit. Which is why I have to ask, why the sudden transition?"

Rias thought about her answer and it all went back to that day, when she went to bring back the night she resurrected Issei. The fear she felt that night, someone sneaked up on her, weapon in hand, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. It was a wake-up call for her as she slowly realized over the last few weeks. Naruto Uzumaki, ass that he was, was the wake-up call. He proved nothing was easy. His own life, from what little she found out, was riddled with misfortunes left and right—events that affected him even now from what Akeno relayed.

"I was counseled."

"By who?" Sona's intrigue peaked."You're pretty stubborn, always have been. So just who was it that made you become just a tad bit more serious?"

"A friend," Rias didn't hesitate. It took time, but the redhead felt she could truly say that now, especially after yesterday.

"Well, he is a good friend then," Sona's momentary smirk did not go unnoticed. The school council president stood up, "I'll be leaving. The chat with you was lovely as usual."

"We both know there's another reason you're here," Rias told her. "What did you want?"

"I was coming over to tell you that I would be going to the Familiar Forest," Sona didn't sugarcoat her words. Rias frowned. Getting a familiar helped a Devil in multitasking with the small problems, and her friend doing this would hamper her new member's progress. The Guide, or the Poképhile as Koneko labeled him, was a man with ironclad rules and very rarely did he bend them. "However," the Sitri paused. "I've decided not to go this month. You can take it."

"Why?" Rias asked, curious as to why she would give up such an opportunity. Sona was more calculative. To others it seemed cold at times, even cemented her position as a kuudere among some circles, but the truth was simple: Sona Sitri did not like wasting time on things that held no significant results to her own progress. That and her lacking in the chest department, which Serafall Leviathan pointed out, caused her to 'embrace the serious path of the flatty.'

"We're friends," Sona didn't waste time. She raised her hand, "Don't bother with frivolities. I'm sure you would've done the same if our roles were reversed. Besides, you working a bit harder served as incentive. I do hope it will be enough."

Bidding her goodbye, Rias waited and waited for her bat to return since last night.

The Grigori didn't exactly have a customer care center where she could complain about asshole Fallen Angels preparing a gang-war on her turf, so sending one to Tokyo, to Shemhazai, was the only option she had. The Fallen was reasonable from what she heard and counselor to Azazel if memory served right. Sighing, she reluctantly left the room to go to classes as lunch time would be ending soon. The white tiles of the old building were polished so well she could see her own reflection on them.

"Buchou," a voice echoed in the corridor and the King saw the Knight running towards her with great pace. The blond had an anxious expression. "We've got trouble."

"What happened?" Rias braced herself for the words, but Yuuto's words only angered her more. "What do you mean he skipped classes?"

** ||xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx|| **

The strong smell of pungent liquids, a repeating, irritating 'beep' and pain in her stomach beckoned her to wake. Her throat was dry and she rasped, begging for water. Slowly, she got up from her uncomfortable bed and looked around. All she saw was white. White floors, white walls, white sheets, it stretched everywhere. She felt lightheaded, doozy as she struggled to keep herself straight and her eyes open, she needed to make heads and tails out of where she was.

"Here," she heard and looked to her left. The first thing she noticed was the glass of water moving towards her. She shakily grabbed it with both hands and drank, guzzling down the liquid as Adam's ale cooled her parched throat. She felt the soft touch of the pillow behind her and leaned back on the tilted bed. Kara Squall realized she was in the hospital, the bed, the colors and the smell should've been a dead giveaway. Sister Aria always did bring her for the annoying shots and-

Memories rushed back in.

"Mom!" she yelled and tried to jump out, but a firm hand held her back. Her shoulder cushioned against the raised mattress. She looked again, past the strong hand that held her, the arm, the shoulders until finally she saw his face. Solemn faced, the blond man gave her a blank stare. She quivered at the gaze.

"Calm down," he told her. She remembered him. Naruto Uzumaki. Ruto as Sister Aria called him.

"I can't stay here, my mom's-" Kara tried to continue, but tears fell, chokes echoed and she wailed. "M-Mea culpa," she stuttered. It was all her fault. She should've never opened the door when accursed knocks came on their door; she should've run when the smiles grew wide, when the slick knives shined, when the yells of her mother arrived. And now-

"Look at me," the words were impassive and stern. It ordered her to cease her sorrow and gaze up. The blond looked sleepless, bloodshot blue eyes were surrounded by endless streaks of veneer red. Yet there was a dreadful dank air about him.

Her mother was always fond of him. Even in her younger days, before she learned the meanings of 'right' and 'wrong', Ruto was the apple of Aria's eyes at the orphanage, always talking about the sad boy who was too old to be a child. She thought nothing of him; grew jealous at times, but never spared an excess thought. Now, up close she saw what Aria had noticed: sorrow. He placed a hand on her head, callous and warm, soothing and relaxing, slowly chipping away at her terror.

She gasped and cried at the loss of her mother. The look in Naruto's eyes was the deliverer of grave tidings. Aria had been suffering from cancer for some time now, she always tried to hide how weaker she grew with each day, and Kara had been bracing for it for months, for Death to come with his slick scythe and darkened cloak and snatch away her mother, her light and hope.

Now she was gone! Kara did not know what to do.

"Kara," Naruto spoke, ruffling her hair softly. "What happened last night?"

She broke down again, albeit a bit more controlled, strangely. She recounted how the two men entered their house, how the silver-haired priest smiled and quoted the verses of the Bible, claiming to be Jehovah's Justice as he . . . stripped her naked, lashed away at her with a whip decorated with thorns, mortified her for her sins and her mother's sins, and then tied her up, bit on every corner of her body, before he carved out a chunk of flesh. He waved it around on the pointy end of his knife, rubbing it across her cheeks and lips, making her taste the 'wonders of human delicacies.'

Kara retched, a bile rose in her throat and she pushed herself away to the other side. Vomit shot out of her mouth. Yellow, smelly fluids smeared the clean tiles as the air grew damp and disgusting. A piece of cloth rubbed against her mouth and she grew terrified again, it ceased once she realized it was Naruto. He looked at her for a long time before he broke his peace.

"Did members of the Church come to your house before?" She shook her head. "Anybody else that looked peculiar?"

"No," Kara drank more. "I don't know why they came! Mom never harmed anyone, and yet those, those  _men_  they just," she breathed in, "I don't know what's going on!" Her hysteric cries echoed against the walls as the doors opened. Nurses rushed in trying to seize her flailing arms, she pushed them back with her strength and would've continued, but felt dizzy and weak and tired. Something was pressed against her forehead, a comforting numbness washed over her nerves and her vision tunneled, focusing only on Naruto.

He looked at her sadly before mouthing something. She could read the words clearly.

'I'm sorry'.

Why was he apologizing?

He'd saved her from dying. Her eyes grew heavy, burdened with sands of slumber she'd never known as they closed.

** ||xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx|| **

Raynare scoffed at the sniffs. Her scowl grew with each passing moment. Earlier she'd agree to let the girl roam around a bit; nobody would bother a nun and Raynare had her ravens follow her closely—Familiars. The Fallen deemed her act as mercy. Uncaring she may be towards humans, but even she felt a bit lenient especially after enjoying the cherry red blush on the blonde's face after reciting the  _entire_  erotica to her in the middle of the chapel.

With the righteous Godsend away, Raynare had traveled down to the catacombs. Ever since the days of the Great War, churches had massive chambers built beneath them for weapons, food and other necessities. While it seemed Machiavellian considering the 'holier than thou' air Michael seemed to bask in, it was a good decision in hindsight. The Holy See for all its divine righteousness was not above treachery. While she found no weapons down there, she did find something else. It made a Cheshire grin spread across her cruel, elegant face.

A bed made from black stone, the Sinner's Cradle, was still around. Raynare tended to the old bed, reinforced the shackles, and cleaned the surface all so the ritual could go smoothly. She had witnessed Asia's ability firsthand last night; Twilight Healing Maxima, the rarest among the healing type Sacred Gears. She had reconstructed fragments of a broken holy sword into its former glory. Freed had been instructed to bring it to test Asia's power—it was fruitful.

Miraculously, the sword had been shipped away by other Fallen to Lord Kokabiel; she enjoyed the scowl on the Mad Priest's face, especially after she learned how he'd been denied a spare bit of blood whilst he was on his night around the town. A few murders here and there didn't matter, not when her goal was so near in sight.

Then that joy was tainted. The ravens returned—dark words on their dark wings. Her ticket to redemption was gallivanting around town with a Reincarnated Devil, one she knew quite well. Anger on her mind, she flew out to confront them. Issei Hyodou was stupefied upon seeing his murderer before him again. Shockingly, the boy had  _actually_  awakened his Sacred Gear. Raynare was impressed even if he carried a meager Twice Critical; she was surprised his mind functioned outside of focusing, praising, and dreaming about breasts. After dressing down the boy for attempting to attack her all the while as she brushed off his attempts at offense, again impressive, she whisked away the girl who had a soft spot for the pervert.  _To each their own_ , Raynare concluded when she was done separating the 'lovers'.

That was three hours ago, and now Raynare was at the end of her patience. Grabbing a fistful of golden locks, she pulled the nun up close. Her green eyes were misty. "I'm going to need you to shut the fuck up." More wailing ensued and the Fallen had half a mind to stitch her lips. The girl was scared yet defiant. A sense of rebellion that the Fallen had in spades once when she was a blind sheep.

"Why?"

Raynare raised her fine brow at that. "What?"

"Why did you kill Issei-san?"

The Fallen smirked. How could she not? A part of Raynare deeply enjoyed the pained look the former Maiden had. "Tell me something, do you know what I am?" Asia nodded. "Then why bother asking me?"

"Because," the blonde hesitated a bit before mumbling something.

"You're going to have to talk louder, girl. A minute ago you were sobbing as if your favorite Pope had choked on his breath." Interestingly, every time one of the 'Holiness' died Raynare would open a vintage bottle of wine and celebrate the loss. However, the girl didn't buy her answer.  _Bizarre,_  Raynare released her grip as the blond fell to the floor. They were in her room, or rather the office which belonged to the former priest who was in charge of this place. Yankee something, she didn't bother to remember the name.

"I . . ." Asia stood up cleaning her knees, the brown dust fell off the blue threads. "I don't think you did it out of amusement, Lady Raynare."

"Excuse you?"

"You could've harmed me," Asia shrunk under Raynare's gaze but continued, "You didn't let Freed Sellzen hurt me. Then you even read that," the girl blushed and paused, no doubt embarrassed, " _book_  to me."

"I read porno in a church, girlie. If that's not telling God to go fuck Himself I don't know what is." She did do something far more  _bolder_ , but now was not the time to remember such things.

"I don't think you're a bad person."

Raynare's smiled faded and her face twisted into a uglier mask. "What the heck would you know?"

"You could've killed me," the nun explained. "I heard about Fallen Angels killing Sacred Gear users, but you didn't kill me."

"Oh I'll kill you alright," Raynare assured her. Violet eyes hardened like diamonds. The nun grew quiet as Raynare stared at her, capturing the moment, she wanted to see the seeds of grim fatality grow. "I'm going to take your Sacred Gear. You know what happens when a Gear is removed from a person?" She let the answer hang in the air and the tears that formed at the corner of those green eyes didn't . . . satisfy her. Not as much as she thought it would.

Perhaps she wasn't in the mood.

Raynare went back to reading the old scriptures again. This was probably her fiftieth time reading it today. Simply put, she couldn't fuck up. Not this late in the endgame. The nun still hadn't left the room and her presence was becoming annoying now. Preparing to let loose some acidic words, Raynare stopped herself. Asia Argento was on her knees. Crying, mumbling, praying to the God that failed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raynare stood up, angered at the sight before her. There were many things she hated, praying to God was at the top of the list. He'd never heard or answered her prayers, and this vile excuse of flesh and blood dared to do this in front of her.

Asia Argento, weakly, smiled. "I was thanking God for everything," she continued, "I've been given a lot of blessings in my life. Having the chance to follow His way was the greatest. Helping people with this gift was one of them too." The nun paused, Raynare hated the way Asia looked at her. "I also prayed for Issei-san. He may be a Devil, but he's such a nice person. His friends too. I hope they stay happy, and . . . I prayed for you."

It was all she needed to hear. Her hands sliced through the wind. A loud smack echoed as the nun fell on the ground. Raynare heaved, her violet eyes shone with fury. "How fucking dare you pity me," Raynare all but hissed as she picked up the girl by her throat, choking her. "You think I want your precious God's mercy." As her head cooled down, she released her grip as the girl gagged for air.

The Fallen breathed in again. She tried to calm herself down again. The girl stood again. What was wrong with her?

"It wasn't pity, Lady Raynare," Asia's voice grew more timid if it was possible. "I just . . . I don't know why, but for some reason I can still feel it."

"You'll be feeling my spear next, girl."

"Forgive me," the girl was shedding tears now. Yet she stood defiant as ever. "But I just can't ignore it. Your faith, it's still strong."

"Don't you start," the Fallen beauty hissed. Her voice grew distorted with each word; the venom in them was stark clear. "I know what your God is like. I've seen His mercy, I also know just how fucking USELESS He is. I'm a Fallen Angel, I accept that. What about you?" Raynare narrowed down on her. The girl stepped back and she pressed onward. "You're a saint compared to me. Always healing and helping people, never going against God, making sure you keep everyone around you happy and giddy. What did that get you?"

The silence must've been terrifying to the girl, Raynare assumed. What answer could this girl possibly have for her? Raynare had seen it all, the pathetic paradoxical nature of human beings. Wage war to bring peace, shed blood to save lives, kill others to protect your own. No greater good. No just cause. Winners would live and losers would perish.  _"For here the mighty rule,"_  the original Beelzebub had said.

"I healed a Devil," Asia said. Raynare reeled back.

"What?"

"I healed a Devil."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened. She did not know this; Asia had been banished from the Catholic Church for reasons that did not sit well with the higher-ups, but never did Raynare assume the reason was this bizarre.

"Are you mad?" she asked. The air in the room felt thicker now, more humid. Raynare felt sweat welling up on her skin. "Why would you heal a Devil of all things?"

"He was injured," Asia explained. Her face grew morose. "He took refuge in the Church when I was in Sicily. The man was bleeding so much and crying in pain. The way he begged me to heal him, I just couldn't refuse."

"And you healed him just like that? Did you know he was a Devil?"

"Yes."

"You stupid, stupid girl," Raynare berated her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Asia spoke, her voice was clear, strong, unshaken, "I believed he deserved help. God forgives everyone, and I believe that even Devils and Fallen Angels can be helped."

Raynare braced herself to hit the girl again, but hesitated. For a moment she saw not Asia Argento, the shy, foolish nun. No, she saw someone else. Flowing golden hair, emerald eyes, a gentle smile. The dark murky room disappeared and in its place Raynare saw crystal blue skies and flawless white clouds.

The door creaked opened and it all disappeared.

"Did I miss something?" the voice was quiet, yet charming in its own way.

In walked a tall, fair-skinned man with dark curly hair. He had the same eyes as Raynare and wore an expensive suit, complete with a rose on top. Raynare was surprised to see him to say the least. Abathar was strong, much more than her. Boasted to have six wings soaked with Devils' blood, this Fallen Angel was a trusted lieutenant of Kokabiel and a very compulsive gambler. Not surprising, he always liked tipping the scales he'd been given back then.

"What are you doing here, Abathar?" Raynare wasn't too pleased at seeing him. He was one of those 'elites' who looked down on her and her posse.

"Lord Kokabiel sent me," the man said as he helped to pick up the nun. Strange, Abathar did not like humans, well not unless they were in bed and tied up to his suiting. What was stranger was the fact that Kokabiel had sent him. Did he not trust her?

"If it's something to do with the Sacred Gear, I've got it-"

"This is hardly about your little dream coming true, Raynare," the man laughed a bit. She did not like that sound. " I'm just here for the girl."

"What?"

"The girl," Abathar patted the blonde's head, she cringed at the touch. "Once you're done with her, Lord Kokabiel told me to bring her to him."

"I see," Raynare replied. Curiosity had always been one of her weaknesses. Something about this whole affair didn't make sense. The girl had no purpose other than her Sacred Gear. "What does our Lord need her for?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," he smiled at her. "I'm afraid that's a bit above your paygrade."

"Very well," Raynare didn't like the answer she got, but for now she would play along. "If that's all, you can leave."

"Oh don't mind me, I have this little book I need to get back to reading too."

"Is it about mass murder?"

"Oh goodness no," Abathar shook his head. "It's about a man shooting his pregnant wife, strangling his daughter, and drowning a toddler in the bath. I do love the dear tragedies humans are prone to." Asia scooted away from the six-winged Fallen and stood near Raynare, who could only sigh. "If you'll excuse me," with those words Abathar stepped out and Raynare went back to reading. Asia was still in the room. Praying.

The Fallen didn't want to waste her time any further.  _Let her do her shtick,_  she thought. Besides, it wasn't like God was going to listen to her. No, once He passed judgment it was law. Still, she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the disgraced nun. Perfectly still, praying with an honest posture, and there was a grace around her face. Raynare looked away, nostalgia was fooling her. This girl reminded her of someone, a person she could never really go against.

 _That's in the past,_  she thought.  _It's all in the past. We all need to move on._  Despite reassuring herself, memories would not let her be at peace.

** ||xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx|| **

"Do I make myself clear?"

Akeno held back a sigh at how things had turned out. This argument had been going on for hours now.

"Yes, but I'm going to say, 'No', Buchou," Issei replied, embers of defiant burning bright in his eyes. The newest member of their Peerage was at first assumed to be a coward. Now he stood across Rias, her Power of Destruction flared every so lightly, like will-o'-the-wisp in cursed woods. Yet, he stood. Fearless.

"Issei, mark my words very carefully," her King stated. All the girly traits, the doe-eyed cuteness disappeared. A mask resembling that of Sirzechs' face was what she saw. "If you go to that Church, you'll be declaring war on their faction. Rogue or not, opening fire on them will result in a you likely being killed."

"She attacked me first!"

"The Fallen went after the nun  _who_  you're not even supposed to talk to. I thought I explained that part."

"Buchou," Issei closed his fist. Akeno could sympathize. The boy fancied the girl, and she him if the Familiars' words were to be believed. "I'm grateful to you. I owe you my life, you brought me back when I thought I was a useless piece of trash. Still am. But, I just . . . I just can't leave Ásia. If what you told me is true, I can't- I won't let her die!" He'd made his stand and Rias' aura flared. She raised her hand facing her Pawn, symbols of old Enoch burned and twisted. Like black flames dancing in the wind, her Power of Destruction gathered and the Sacred Gear wielder shook a bit, sweat dripped from his forehead. But he did not budge.

Then it disappeared. Rias sighed. She was disappointed through and through. "Fine. Go do what you want."

"Buchou, thank you!"

"You're no longer my Pawn," silence settled in the room. Rias bore no warmth in her tone. "As of this moment, you're a Stray Devil. So go, save that girl, run. And hide. Pray that I don't find you and rip that Pawn piece out myself." Akeno stared hard at Rias, she knew what was going on. Issei looked distraught, almost heartbroken.

"Buchou," Kiba began. The knight was fast friends with Issei. "Surely you're not serious."

"Am I your King, Kiba?"

"Yes."

"Would you betray me?"

"Never."

"What about you, Koneko?" Rias asked the petite girl who shook her head fast, but kept her gaze occasionally looked at the horrified boy. "You two can go. I have much work to do."

Issei decided to speak up, "B-Buchou are you serious?" The grief in his voice was genuine.

"Yes," her King replied as Koneko and Kiba exited the room. The King, Queen and Pawn remained, the tick-tock of the clock was the only sound they heard. "Now, leave."

Issei had tears welling up in his eyes, Himejima could see the shock, the sadness. He looked to her for support, but she looked away. It almost made her want to console him. But he needed this. "I'm sorry. For everything, Buchou. Thank you."

"Leave," Rias paused, " _Stray_." The second-year darted out of the room, rushed heavy footfalls of regret ceased in the distance. Her King sighed. The mask was gone. Rias Gremory looked like as if she'd shot a puppy in the face.

"I'm surprised you kept it up for that long," Akeno poured her some water, the redhead cordially took it. "You do know that Kiba and Koneko are going to help him."

"Of course they are," the heiress replied. "They're friends, although I thought I'd get you too."

"Oh Rias," Akeno smiled slyly. "You can fool everyone in the world, but not me. I know you all too well."

"Touché," the redhead leaned back in her seat. "I still haven't heard anything from Tokyo. You don't think they're behind this, do you?"

"I don't know," Akeno answered. "To be honest, the rumors surrounding Azazel and his neutrality doesn't fit into this."

"Exactly, I can't help but feel someone else is behind this," Rias bit her thumb. "Low level Fallen would never stay here this long, or even dare to attack someone in a Devil's presence. I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I, but it is what it is."

"True," Rias looked at the clock. It had been pretty late for some time, but now it was dawning on them. "Anyways, how's your day been? I couldn't get to ask much. You've been busy."

"Same old, same old," Akeno said. Her eyes lingered over the chessboard, the haphazard way the pieces were placed looked bizarre. As if her King was trying to obtain order from chaos.

"Oh, Naruto didn't do anything new today?"

"He didn't come."

"Did he say why?"

"I called him," Akeno recounted. Her favorite blond in the world sounded off today. Nothing too grave; as if he had something important to do. He did have a life, outside of hanging out with her of course. "He said he was busy with something. I think he was talking to someone."

"A girl?"

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Haha." Her King was developing a sense of humor.

"Maybe he does have someone he meets. Someone special, someone . . .  _precious_ ," Rias giggled like Gollum. Leave it to her King to make a cultural reference every now and then.

"Well, at least I'm not going to die alone," Akeno chirped.

"I'm not going to die alone."

"You don't have a boyfriend."

"Neither do you," Rias shot back. Pouting a bit.

"Oh that will change soon," Akeno smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Then you'll be the lonely King."

"I can get a boyfriend."

"Yes but who? And no, you can't talk about your  _husbandos_."

Much to her surprise, Rias actually gave it a thought. Akeno stared in wonder.  _This is interesting_ , she thought. Rias had never really been interested in a boy with this much thought before. Then like that her King snapped out of the daze as a red circle glowed in the room. Out of it came an adorable little bat that could claw out the eyes of humans and drop them on unwary pedestrians. Its black wings fluttered slowly, a letter tightly clutched in its limbs.  _Dark wings, dark words_ , she'd read somewhere.

Rias opened the letter, not caring about the envelope littered on the floor. An excitable one, her King. Rias' eyes gleamed with joy, and a wicked smile spread on her face.  _Oh_ , Akeno waited for her to answer.

"It's from Tokyo," her King showed her, "they're rogues. We're free to do as we please."

 _Oh~_ , Akeno shivered a bit. Glee filled her body, rage rose in her mind, and jolts of excitement began to emerge. She wanted to hang out with Naruto, just a small visit like every day—it was so enjoyable. But for tonight she'd have to settle down with smiting. Righteous smiting.

** ||xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx|| **

His breaths were heavy, his heart was heavier—filled with grief, anger, desperation.  _Ásia_ , he thought of the lovely girl who he'd known for less than two days, yet deep inside it felt different. It felt . . . right.

That was the only word that came to mind. Her smile, her voice, her hair, her everything (oppai was there as usual of course). She was so perfect, she treated him like he was a person, she liked him for being a friend. Issei Hyodou had never felt such endearment towards other people save his parents. All he knew was that he had to save her. By any and all means necessary.

"You're slowing down, perv," Koneko's bland voice made him pick up the pace. Despite the looming danger Ásia was in, he allowed himself to smile. Kiba and Koneko had shown up outside his house. One was smiling, the other was monotonous (but CUTE as usual). Kiba's simple words was the last bit of encouragement he needed to roam into the valley of death.

"Sorry!" Issei spoke in between the strides. His Twice Critical, a commonly occurring Sacred Gear – much to his disappointment – was ready to go. Yuuma's words.  _No_ , he reminded himself,  _Raynare_. That was her name, the one who took her away, the one who killed him. The one he feared. Just remembering her face made him wince. The phantom sensation of the light constructed spear slowly bursting through his chest, clean through his spine, leaving him to rot and die. His fist clenched and he swallowed the fear.

This was no time to be afraid. All that mattered was saving Ásia. Even if it meant giving up his life to save her, he would gladly do it. For a moment he felt his pulse jump, as if the Sacred Gear had been responding. It didn't happen again.  _Must be the nerves_.

"Issei, we're here," Kiba and Koneko immediately stopped.

Issei took a few steps before panting. The run had taken a fair bit of wind out of him. They couldn't use the teleportation circles since Buchou may have been made aware of their defection to help him. Didn't mean he wasn't less elated! They were his friends, Kiba and Koneko, weird as they were. Buchou was too! Maybe she would forgive him. Akeno-senpai would whip him and Ásia desserts after this.

"How many," Issei paused, "do you think there are?" He took a quick look at his watch. It wasn't the most expensive, but his Dad bought this for him when he entered Kuoh last year. This was perhaps the only time he didn't like looking at it, mostly because of what it read.  _Two minutes to midnight_ , he thought nervously. Why couldn't time be on his side?

"At least twenty to thirty," Kiba answered, summoning a straight bastard sword for himself. Issei couldn't help but remark how the two looked battle ready. Koneko particularly looked ready to crush everything in her path.

"Guys," he faced them, some tears welling up in his eyes. Issei couldn't control himself. He wouldn't mind being called weak, but they were following him into certain death. The boy couldn't ask for better friends. "Thank you."

"Shut up, perv," Koneko spoke, merciless as usual. "You can pay me for this later."

"Will do, Koneko-chan!"

"Careful, Issei," Kiba patted him on the back, "Her price is steep and consists of cakes. And everything else sweet."

"Don't worry! I'll work my ass off. I owe you guys," Kiba smiled and Koneko nodded lightly. They were heading towards the old abandoned church. Issei remembered the last time he went there. Some priest had died. He didn't remember the entire story, but he remembered a lot of people crying that day, it made him cry too.  _Not tonight_ , he told himself. He took a step forward. This was his moment of truth.

"I smell blood."

Three words. Simple as they were halted him. It froze his entire being. Images and thoughts of a bleeding blonde entered his mind.  _No, no, no_ , he looked at Koneko who spoke those words. She was looking behind them. Sobs first reached his ears, followed by incoherent loud words, and feet shuffling against the ground. A man was running towards them—limping and bleeding and crying.

Issei wanted to look away. The man was missing skin underneath his right eye. Raw flesh gasped; it contracted, expanded, shot out squirts of red liquid along the path. His white teeth could be seen clearly from where vestiges of his right cheek was. He felt something rise in his throat as the man jogged past them, muttering one phrase over and over again. It made Issei's head hurt.

"Aiuto mi, Dio!"

 _Did he have to mention His name?_  Issei rubbed his forehead, trying to work past the throbbing headache. The guy was going towards the Church, that meant he was in League with those Fallen guys!

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! That guy he's . . . he's . . ."

Issei tried to speak, but he could not. It was suffocating. He didn't know why. The whole place became quiet.  _Too quiet_ , he concluded. It was almost like the night he'd been stabbed. Images flashed in his mind, not of the bright light that skewered him like a pig. A darkness began to settle down around him, he could almost see it. Moonlight was fading, cowering away. Clouds hovered and hung in the night sky. They were trying to hide this from the world. Issei felt something crawl up his spine. A murder of crows cawed and screamed from the trees, fleeting from whatever horror was arriving. Their shrieks were akin to howling winds.

He heard footsteps. Each step echoed in the silence. Koneko-chan was breathing heavily, Kiba's sword was shaking, and Issei, he fell to his knees. It was cold. Too cold. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die. Whatever came was going to kill him. The ghost walked past him, it walked at a serene cruel pace. Perhaps it was foolishness that beckoned Issei to see what maimed his will. It wasn't a ghost he saw. Phantoms did not walk, phantoms did not wear normal clothes, they most certainly did not have spiky blonde hair.

"Senpai!" Issei gasped out. Some joy seeped out of his heart. Naruto-senpai was here. Sure the guy wasn't that great or cheerful. Didn't help him when he was getting killed, but maybe he came to help this time. Issei wished in that moment he didn't call him out. For a moment his heart had stopped.

Blue eyes were surrounded by pitch darkness. The white sclera faded to black. His face looked blank, devoid of all humanity. A murky air surrounded the blond. Darkness twisted around him, clinging to him like they were his demons. Issei fell to his knees. He felt numb as he stared into the abyss. Despair was all he felt. Naruto Uzumaki was . . . he was death. Then he walked forward, the third year was walking towards the church. Nearing the gate with every step until he went inside.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Issei gasped for breath. The blare signaling midnight's arrival broke him out of the daze.  _What just happened?_  He tried to make heads and tails. Was that Naruto-senpai he saw? Or was it a trick?

"Issei," Kiba murmured. He finally turned around. Kiba was sweating nervously. Koneko was holding her head, shaking and shivering. "We need to get in there." Issei nodded, but he couldn't move. His body refused. Fear had crippled him.

 _Get up_ , he told himself.  _You have to save her_. He'd never been anything special in life. Always average, never the guy everyone wanted to hang out with, or someone a cute girl had a crush on. Now, now he had something to fight for. He needed to do this. Letting loose a war cry he charged forward. It didn't matter what lied beyond. Saving her was all he could do. He rushed into the old building, Koneko yelled at him, telling him to slow down.

He wished he'd listened to her. Issei Hyodou entered the church and the first thing that greeted him was a severed head. The smell of iron dampened the air. Blood painted the floor. Screams of pain resounded everywhere. In the midst of it all stood, Naruto Uzumaki surrounded by Fallen Angels and priests.

"Where is Freed Sellzen?"

** ||xXxXx—ADM—xXxXx|| **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to review people, I'll upload the rest of the chapters later on.


End file.
